Captivated
by LionsandDragons
Summary: Harry dissapears during the final battle... where does he wake up? Don't want to give to much away. Slash, VampDraco!, Little OOCishness, MPreg... you have been warned
1. Loose Ends

_**.Prologue.**_

**The Daily Prophet**

**October 15th**

**A Win and a Loss**

_Yesterday in a turning point during the war against the Dark Lord, the light side received pertinent information on the location of the Dark Lord himself. Officials of the ministry will not comment, but apparently, the informant was a spy who was actually a member of an order of people dedicated to the defeat of the Dark Lord. The group known officially as The Order of the Phoenix has rumored to be the strength for the light side. _

_The Dark Lord, who was hiding and had not made an appearance at the battle, had been holed up close by in an abandoned house. The Order and Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived left the battle sight and stormed the house, catching the Dark Lord, known also as Lord Voldemort, unawares. _

_While it has been confirmed that the Dark Lord was killed for good in the final battle between himself and Mr. Potter, there is still much debate surrounding Mr. Potter's disappearance. The Ministry will let no one speak on the matter and while straight answers are few and far between, the Prophet has heard from one source that during the final moments of the battle a white light seemed to surround the Dark Lord and his Defeater. Once the blinding light had dissipated, the witness said, the Dark Lord was dead, but the Boy Who Lived was no where to be found._

_Has Harry Potter disappeared? Is he dead? Where is the Savior of the Wizarding World? Is the Ministry looking for him? It is regrettable that this happy time has been ruined by such misfortune. If you are out there Mr. Potter; we are all grateful to you and hope that you are happy and healthy. _

_**For a complete story on the rise and fall of Lord Voldemort see page 4.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Authors Note: What do you guys think about the new story I have brewing. It will be Dominate Draco because the last story was Dominate Harry. I know I'm completely stuck on vampires, but hopefully after this it will be out of my system.


	2. Walking Out and Walking In

_**Chapter One**_

**Walking Out and Walking In**

Ok, so, all this Harry Potter stuff belongs to JK Rowling… my hero! Haha! Enjoy.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Severus Snape was tired of answering questions. Really, really tired of answering questions. The ministry officials handling the case were a bunch of morons. Severus didn't think he had ever wanted to hex someone so badly and that was saying something, since he was a teacher and an impatient one at that.

"All I did was relay the information to the Order from Voldemort's inner circle." The insipid potions master sneered for effect, "I wasn't there when the battle between Potter and the Dark Lord took place and I have never heard the Dark Lord mention any spell or curse that involves a white light."

The man sitting across from Snape made a humming noise in congruence with his statement and then continued writing on the paper in front of him. Snape had about all he could stand with this little interrogation so he made his voice as icy as possible and spat out, "If you are quite done, I will be leaving."

The middle age wizard looked up from his tablet and nodded, "Just one more question Mr. Snape. Do you see any relation between Harry Potter's disappearance and Draco Malfoy's disappearance?"

Snape inhaled sharply and almost recoiled in his chair. Draco had disappeared about a year ago in the middle of his seventh year at Hogwarts. He had been living with his Mother after his Father's incarceration and had taken the dark mark earlier that summer. His parents were both proud and he was already looked at highly by the other death eaters.

But, it seems Draco was not really his Father's son and was in fact following in his Godfathers' footsteps. He had come to Severus asking to join the Order. Severus had refused at first, but sensed Draco's honesty, so he talked to Albus about him becoming a spy.

All had been well until a month into the school year. Draco didn't come to class one morning. It took until about lunch time to realize he was not on school grounds, not at home, and nowhere to be found. He had simply disappeared. Snape had no idea if Voldemort had done something, though surely he would have bragged about it by now, or if Draco had simply run away.

Snape lived with the hole in his heart that Draco left and with the constant worry that Draco was in danger or maybe dead. Now, this pompous ministry official was trying to talk to him about the whole thing… of all the nerve!

Apparently he had been too quiet for too long and the wizard across the table felt the need to elaborate, "He was reported missing around this time last year. His mother filed the report, but we have not been able to locate him or even find a trace of him."

Snape almost laughed. Were they actually looking for Draco now that his familys' name was mud? They probably assumed he was a death eater too since his father was in prison. The public thought he had run away or something, the death eaters thought he had run; scared, and the Order thought that Voldemort had done something to him.

"I do not see any correlation between Potter and Draco. Now, I am leaving." Severus stood up and walked out the door leaving behind his interrogator.

Draco's disappearance affected a few people, himself included, but it had affected someone that Snape had never expected. Ever since Potter had found out that Draco had changed sides, so to speak, he had made an effort to call a truce with Draco in private. They still fought in public, but spent time together at headquarters and when they could at school. Snape had been surprised at the friendship that quickly formed between the two, but form it had.

When Draco disappeared, Harry got really depressed. He still trained, still fought, but anyone could tell that he missed Draco, missed the third best friend he had found along the way. Now Harry had disappeared too, in a flash of white light. It seemed that just when they had cause to celebrate, the Order was mourning for two of its best.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry slowly came to, unaware of where he was. He didn't see any harsh light through his eyelids so he wasn't in St. Mungo's. His first thought was of his glasses, but then he remembered that he had corrected his vision with a spell to make training and fighting easier. He kept his body still and his breathing even and deep while he sent his magic searching throughout the room. He sensed no other humans so he sat up in the bed that he seemed to be in.

The room was lit with a few dim candles and the heavy drapes were pulled closed. The fireplace was in use, warming the room against the seasonal chill while the room itself seemed to be very tastefully done. It was a big room with black and burgundy tones with a little bit of silver thrown in for dazzle; it seemed to ooze comfort and wealth.

The bed, Harry noticed, was warm and comfortable and the carpet looked like it felt comfortable. There was a desk in the corner of the room and windows on the wall facing the bed that had drapes covering them. There was a very comfy looking couch and mahogany coffee table in front of the fire, as well as three doors; one leading out, one leading to a closet, and one leading to a bathroom, or so Harry assumed because he wasn't in the mood to really get up and check it out.

Harry lay back down and tried to think about where he was. He remembered all the scenes up until he passed out while the light was still floating around him… or his light was still floating around him. He had worked for weeks on that effect but he hadn't been able to practice the actual event because only he and Voldy could make it happen. So he had studied and worked on his concentration and it had paid off. Voldemort was dead; Harry knew that. He just wished he knew where he was.

He racked his brain for details of what he had seen just before he blacked out. He remembered shouting the killing curse at Voldemort and then… someone walking into the circle of light. No one should have been able to come into the circle of light, but Harry could have sworn that just before he had passed out he had seen someone coming through the barrier. Harry could swear it was Draco, but that was impossible. Draco was gone and Harry had begun to realize that he was never coming back.

Draco had become a spy at great personal risk and while he and Harry had shared a brief friendship before his disappearance, it was enough for Harry to know that he liked Draco as a person. At least as the person he had been with Harry those few short weeks. Harry had been trying to deal with the loss a little at a time and still train and prepare for battle.

Sometimes he would find himself staring into space thinking about his friend. It had been like missing Hermione or Ron, but somehow worse. Harry didn't understand the depth of loss he felt over Draco's disappearance, he just missed him. Maybe it was because he hadn't gotten all the time with Draco that he had had with 'Mione and Ron?

Harry shook himself from his thoughts; he needed to be thinking of where he was and what was going on. He knew he didn't get captured because, one, he was in a nice comfy bed and not chained to a wall, and two, his wand was on the bed side table beside him.

So Harry had woken up in a strange place he knew he had never been before, he was sure he wasn't in any danger, and he wasn't in any pain. So, what the hell was going on? By the time he had decided to get up, look around for a shirt and some pants, and find some food, the door opened. Harry watched as the last person he ever expected walked into the room and stood in front of him at the foot of the bed.

Harry managed to get out one whispered word before the surprise took a final toll on his already exhausted body and he collapsed.

"Draco?"

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Author's Note: What do you think? Anybody have questions you think I need to answer or any suggestions? I would love some nice long reviews… might help the creative juices flow and all.

Can anybody guess what Harry did to defeat Voldemort?

I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so when I have 15 of them I will post another chapter. So spread the word!

Ash


	3. Lost and Found

_**Chapter Two**_

**Lost and Found**

Well, it seems that the creative juices are flowing for right now and the chapters just keep coming. I hope everybody likes this story so far. Review please. And, sixth book never happened!

Oh, and, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, she reserves the right in the end to kill Harry off… busts into tears.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry was coming to for the second time and this time it only took him a second to recall the previous scene in his head. Draco was here? Draco had found him. But, where was he? Harry opened his eyes to find his blond friend sitting on the bed beside him.

"Hello, Harry." Draco was eying him worriedly; perhaps to make sure he was alright.

Harry looked at Draco now for the first time in a year. He looked the same, yet different. There was something off about him, something not right that had Harry sliding away from him. Harry's magic told him something was off and since Harry couldn't place it right this minute he went on the defensive for now.

"You're different. What are you?" Harry said this calmly even though inwardly, he was slightly scared. Something was different about Draco. He just didn't know what.

"Harry, it's me, come on." Draco looked slightly hurt, but also resigned.

"You disappeared on me." Harry was still searching Draco's face, "What happened? Where am I?"

Draco stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He stared into the fire with his back turned to Harry. Harry heard him sigh and then he turned around and began to address him, "The night I disappeared, I had gone into the forest to think. I find it a quiet, secluded space to blow of steam. I had never gone too far in and I've never had any problems. But, that night I had received a letter from my Mother. She had talked about an assignment the Dark Lord had for me and how proud she was of me, what a good death eater I was turning out to be." Draco sneered.

"I was disgusted to say the least. I had always craved attention from my parents, always wanted their approval. Now, I had them finally telling me how proud they were and all I had done was sign up to kill people and bow to a monster. I ran into the forest that night. Farther than I should have gone. I was thinking of you, oddly enough." Draco looked up at him and smiled. Harry thought he saw something strange in Draco's smile, but then it was gone.

"I thought about how in the few weeks we had been friends, I never had to explain myself to you, never had to try and please you. You took me for what I was. You accepted the real me I showed to you when no one was around and the old mask I put up when I got defensive or angry. You, Harry, accepted me just because and I just wished that my parents had done that. I realized I liked you then, maybe as more than a friend. But, at the moment of my revelation, I heard a noise off to my right. I snapped out of my thoughts to realize that I had wandered farther then I should have and I was deep in the forest."

Draco walked over to the bed and sat down again; this time, Harry noticed, he sat farther away. The blond took another deep breath and then continued, "I didn't even see it coming. One minute I was straining my eyes to see something through the darkness, the next minute one pale arm wrapped around my waist and another around my neck. I could feel a body behind me and I struggled, but it was no use. I heard a voice in my head telling me to relax and I couldn't help but listen to it. Whoever or whatever had me was holding me up against their body. When they finally spoke out loud I realized it was a man; he had a velvety voice. He said he had come out tonight looking for prey and instead had heard my thoughts. He liked me and decided to make me his squire of sorts, his childe, if you will." Draco smirked in remembrance and then shrugged.

"He bit me. The moment his teeth sunk into my neck reality struck. I realized that I was being bitten by a vampire and I almost laughed. Actually, I probably moaned because a vampire bite doesn't hurt all that much unless they are trying to make it hurt. Anyway, I realized in that moment that I was going to die; born again or not, I was dying and the only thing I could think was _I wonder if Harry will miss me_."

Harry was still taking in the story when he heard Draco's last statement. It touched him somehow and he wanted to analyze the feeling that it gave him. Unfortunately, Harry was not stupid and he could tell from the story that Draco was indeed confirming he was a vampire. Harry had studied vampires, but he had never actually been around one. He wasn't sure whether he was grateful now that he knew what was "not right" with Draco or if he would have liked to stay in the dark.

Harry watched Draco watch him and then he finally spoke, "So, where is here? How did you get here? How did I get here?"

"This is my house. I spent a year travelling and living with my sire, learning the ways of the vampires. He gave me this house when I expressed the need to settle down. It is my own, decorated and run by the money he gave me. I doubled that money and then tripled it; turns out I'm quite the businessman. Of course I had no choice, I could not touch my Malfoy money or I would have aroused suspicion. Magical people know about vampires, so it wouldn't have been that bad to let people know what had happened to me, but at the time it wasn't a wise move for me to be discovered alive, or kind of alive. I would have been very useful to Voldemort as a vampire, so I stayed in hiding.

"I decided to bring you here a few months ago. I have been tracking you for a while, watching over you, keeping you safe. As I watched the final battle take place from the shadows I saw my chance to have you. As a non-human, I could easily pass through the shield you created; that was clever by the way. I grabbed you before anyone saw me and by the time you lost consciousness and the shield dropped I was shimmering us away." Draco smiled at him, "handy thing, shimmering."

Harry, who was still in bed, shirtless, and very tense, was silent for a while. All Draco did was watch him think. Draco wanted to touch Harry, to hug him again after all their time apart, but he realized that Harry would try to fight him off or run away. Draco had fought his feelings for Harry as a human, as a man, and as a Malfoy. He could handle friendship, but what he had been almost ready to admit to himself that night in the forest had taken a long time, and the knowledge of his sire, to come to terms with.

Harry shifted where he sat, "Draco, you are a vampire now. I don't even know how to take that in. Your disappearance affected me so much, I felt like I had lost something I had barely found." Harry sounded pained, "And now you tell me that you're a vampire, that you have been watching me for weeks. I can't get my head around it. Why did you bring me here, again?" Harry looked up helplessly, confusion in his voice. Draco gave him credit for even trying to keep up, he must have been tired.

Draco knew that what he was about to say wouldn't go over well, but, bloody hell, he had to see this through. He wanted it too damn much.

"I decided to bring you here a few weeks ago. I knew that I couldn't just show up at headquarters or Hogwarts and I wanted you in my territory before I told you anything. I want you here with me because I want you to be my _sang offrande_. It has taken me a year and, well, dying to see that somewhere along the way you did what no one else could ever do… you touched my heart." Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him.

Draco wasn't sure if Harry's silence was shock induced or anger induced so he hurried to explain, "Look, I'm the same Draco that was your friend. Becoming a vampire didn't fuck with my brain, okay? It did, however, mature me in many ways and it showed me how much you befriending me meant and how much that friendship made me want something more from you. I like you Harry, and not just because you're bloody gorgeous."

Harry blinked, he radiated calm, which honestly scared the shit out of Draco like nothing else, "I'm not gay." It sounded like the excuse it was even to Harry.

"Come on Harry, look past the whole sexuality thing, I did. It's all a label. The only thing that matters is that we are attracted to one another and that we like one another, everything else just follows. So what if we're both guys, we're both human beings. Have you honestly never looked at me and thought about the way I look? Have you never entertained the idea of being closer to me than you are to Ron or Hermione?"

Harry felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks. He had once caught himself staring at Draco in class and wondering how he got his hair to look like an angels, but what did that say? Harry had to admit Draco was a fine looking guy, or vampire. There was still that. Even if Harry occupied the idea of entering into a relationship with Draco he was still going to be in a relationship with a vampire.

Wait a minute, Harry thought, Draco had called him something. He had said something about Harry being his… something, "Draco, what did you call me earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Draco ran his hands through his hair.

"You said I would be your something or other."

"Oh, my _sang offrende_. You would pledge yourself to me and I to you and then we would perform a ritual that binds you to me through blood. It would make you an immortal, but not a vampire. Your body would have the capability to produce enough blood to sustain me eternally and you would live for as long as I did, but you would remain human. You would live forever, basically." Draco smiled at the thought.

Harry, on the other hand, was not so pleased, "So you bring me here, kidnap me, to tell me you like me and you want to make me your eternal food source! Your friendship meant so much to me, Draco, but you are a vampire and I don't know if I can do this. You're asking me to allow you to take my blood forever, to completely forget everything I've known and give everything I am to you! I missed you so much and maybe, maybe, under different circumstances I would have tried to have a romantic relationship with you. I don't really have a problem with blurring the sexual orientation boundaries, but this is beyond human relations. You are a vampire!" Harry sighed, "I just don't know. This is all too much."

Harry looked at Draco in the eye, "Will you bite me if I come over there?"

Draco smirked, "I think I have more restraint than that, thank you." He looked mock offended.

Harry slid over to where Draco was sitting on the bed and took his hand, "You know that Snape hasn't been the same since you disappeared. He is even worse with his coldness, but I know that he is really grieving deep down. I think he blames himself; he thinks he failed you. I don't want Hermione and Ron to live their lives like that, wondering if I'm still alive, if I'm in trouble, if they should be out looking for me. I can't do that to them."

Draco looked down at his and Harry's joined hands, "I'm sorry I caused all that hurt and I understand not wanting to do that to your friends. We can make our presence known to them once you settle in. We will even go see Serverus, but we can't make this a big deal. Everyone is going to miss you, but I don't want people spreading us all over the news. Even if they do know about vampires, you and I will be the talk of Britain for a long time. Vampires prefer seclusion."

Harry took his hand out of Draco's and watched as Draco flexed his hand as if to grab Harry's back, but then thought better of it. Harry took a deep breath and hung his head. He looked back up at Draco and said in a steadier voice than he even thought he could command at this point in time, "I haven't agreed to this yet. I'm still debating asking you to take me back and live your life of eternity without me."

Draco blinked and then stood up so quickly, yet graceful, he startled Harry. As he was moving to the door he called over his shoulder, "I have some clothes for you in the closet; your side is on the right. The bathroom is for you to use also and I will be back later with some food."

Harry watched as Draco almost got all the way out before he turned back, "I'm giving you time to decide, but I told you that I wanted you Harry, at any cost and I am still accustomed to getting what I want." With that final warning he swept out the door, leaving Harry to his very turbulent thoughts.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Author's Note: I think I'm just going to come up with the vampire powers as I go. We have already seen that Draco can shimmer, so that is one down. How many more, you ask? I have no idea. This story kinda has a mind of its own.

Ash


	4. Getting Out or Giving In

_**Chapter Three**_

**Getting Out or Giving In**

Not Mine, her's…

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco stormed into his library in a fowl mood. He had kept his calm for Harry, but right now he really wanted to break something. He had given up temper tantrums around the age of four, but that didn't mean he couldn't get good and truly pissed.

Draco took the nearest thing he saw, which happened to be an empty brandy decanter, and smashed it up against the wall. What was he supposed to do? Harry was acting like his and Draco's friendship meant nothing, like it didn't matter. Why was it so hard to give in or to at least try? What did Harry want from him? A poem? A declaration of lov… Draco stopped pacing.

He fell into the arm chair by the fire and made a whining noise of regret. Oh, he had messed up bad. Draco recalled in his mind an earlier conversation with Harry. It had been about four weeks after they struck up their friendship.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababab**_FLASHBACK_**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

"Please Potter," Draco drawled his words out in a playful way. "When you get done defeating the Dark Lord you'll probably write a book on how hard your life has been and then tour around the country doing book signings and shit." Draco smiled at Harry from across the tower. They always met in the astronomy tower when they wanted to talk and drop the façade, in a manner of speaking.

Tonight they had been talking about what people would go on to do after the war. They had decided that Hermione would be a teacher, probably at Hogwarts. Ron would be an Auror because he had been training for a while now and was actually getting very good at combat and strategy. Draco had been picking on what Harry would do.

Harry laughed at the book idea, "Yeah, that would be great. I could be like Gilderoy Lockheart." Harry flashed a cheesy grin and waved haughtily to an imaginary audience.

Draco chuckled and then got serious, "What will you do, really?"

"I suppose," Harry sighed, "if I survive, I'll settle down. You know, find a career I like, not an auror, and then find someone who loves me and have kids. I want to have kids so badly." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes, "I want to have the loving family that I never had as a child."

Draco seemed surprised for a moment, but then a look of understanding dawned on his face and he smiled slightly and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababab**_ENDFLASHBACK_**abababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco slumped down into the chair even more. Why hadn't he thought of that conversation before he took Harry and locked him up in his bedroom? Draco had figured that Harry would have been tired of being The Savior. He had assumed the idea of seclusion and comfort and a companion would be enough to sway the green eyed beauty. But, Draco was soon realizing that he couldn't give Harry the only thing he truly wanted.

Vampires couldn't have children. Draco could give Harry all kinds of material belongings and he could care for him like no other. Hell, Draco knew deep down that Harry could make him fall in love with him… maybe he had already started to. But, Harry wanted a "loving family" and while Draco could cover the loving he couldn't make the family happen.

Draco stared into the fire with a heavy heart. He covered his eyes with his hands as he made up his mind. He would take Harry back to where ever he wanted to go, probably to the Weasel's house. Draco knew that without Harry it would be one long, lonely forever, but he had no choice. He realized now that he couldn't make Harry happy and if one thing was going to make his cold existence worth while, it was Harry's happiness.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry stepped out of the shower into a fogged up bathroom wrapping the towel around his waist as he went. He walked over to the sink and looked into the mirror. Harry tilted his head up and looked at his neck. No bite marks. Of course there were no bite marks, Draco wouldn't do that. Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and started looking for a toothbrush and shit. Harry noticed that the mirror stuck out from the wall so he put his fingers on the underside of the mirror frame and pulled out. The mirror was a cabinet and held a toothbrush, among other things.

Harry continued to get ready. He opened the mirror again to put up the tooth and hair brushes. Harry closed the mirror to see Draco standing directly behind him. He gasped and swung around to find that his body, his lips more importantly, was inches away from Draco.

"Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" Harry was still breathing heavily from his increase in heart rate and he watched as Draco's eyes travelled from his face to his neck. Harry backed up only to find the sink behind him.

Draco brought his hand up to trace the tips of his fingers down Harry's neck. Harry tilted his neck to the side in an automatic gesture to the touch, but found him self whispering, "Don't."

As if coming to his senses, Draco snatched his hand away and looked back up at Harry, "I- I-uh-I'm sorry about that. You look beautiful." Draco smiled at Harry's blush, "I brought you some food and to tell you to finish getting ready."

Harry slid out from between the sink and Draco, heading now for the closet. He turned to the right and saw that there were indeed clothes there that were the color and style he liked. He slipped on some boxers, a dark pair of jeans, and a black cotton button up shirt. He rolled the cuffs up on the shirt making it casual and threw on some white and black tennis shoes. Harry sauntered out of the closet and immediately found Draco sitting on the couch in front of the fire.

"So why are you rushing me to get ready?" Harry walked over to the tray sitting on the desk. He sat down, still weary of where Draco was and began to eat.

"Well," Draco stood up and turned around to face Harry, "once you get done eating I'm going to shimmer you out of here."

Harry looked up from eating, "where are we going?" He looked at Draco with curiosity and dread at the same time.

"We are going where ever you want to be taken back to." Draco turned to face the fire, "I'll take you to Weasley's, Hogwarts, where ever you want to go."

Harry put his fork down and took a gulp of water trying to think. Why? Why would Draco just take him back after practically threatening to hold him prisoner? Harry didn't understand any of this. Draco went from nice to seductive to frightening back to caring, it was all very confusing. The shower and the food had helped, but Harry was still a little slow.

"Why would you take me back?" Harry stood up and walked across the room to stand behind the couch.

Draco turned around from the fire and looked at Harry, and then finding he couldn't look at him he turned back around to talk, "I thought I could make you happy. I knew bringing you here against your will was a bad idea, but as a vampire I couldn't just date you like a regular person. I figured you would welcome the seclusion and the companionship. I thought that if I told you how I felt about you maybe you could come to accept all the other stuff like the whole vampire thing."

Draco turned around now and sighed, "but after our conversation I tried to reason why you would fight this, why you wouldn't even consider being with me. Then I remembered…" he looked up into Harry's eyes, "I remembered you telling me about how much you wanted a loving family and how much you wanted kids."

Harry just looked at Draco until he spoke again, "I can learn to give you the loving part, I know I can, but I can't give you the family." Draco sounded so hurt that it hurt Harry's heart.

"So you would just take me back? You would just let me walk away knowing that you could have kept me here, done anything you want to me, and I would have been helpless?" Harry just stared into the fire, "it would be one long eternity without someone to share it with. You would watch me marry some one else, have kids, grow old and die."

Draco clutched at his heart and hung his head whispering in a desperate voice, "Please don't make it worse. I want you to be happy and I brought you here under the assumption that I could provide that somehow, but I know now that I can't make you happy and I don't want you forever and miserable. If letting you go gives you the chance to find happiness then so be it."

Draco looked up and caught Harry's eyes. They both looked at each other in the resounding silence, each waiting for a sign, a signal from the other on where to go, what to do. They both looked into the others eyes looking for something, something... But for what...they didn't know.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Review please.

Ash


	5. Home is Where the Heart Is

_**Chapter Four**_

**Home is Where the Heart Is?**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry stood stock still as if any movement would change Draco's mind. Draco was the first one to break the eye contact they had been holding. He turned away from Harry not wanting to show too much of what he was feeling. He swore that if his heart had still been beating it would have broken with Harry's nod.

"Ok." Harry sounded more resolute than he felt. This was goodbye; he would never see Draco again. He was giving up a chance at companionship, at love and a happy life. Why? Why am I doing this? Harry thought. He's offering me the world on a silver platter. So what, I can't have children, I can be there for Mione and Ron's children… and their children, and then their children.

That was what he had a problem with; living. Harry hadn't lived just to live, in well, ever, and now being with Draco meant living for all of eternity. He didn't know how to handle that, when just a few years ago he hadn't planned on living past his 18th birthday.

Draco had come around the couch and was now standing in front of Harry. He put his finger under Harry's chin to bring their eyes level and said, "Is that your final answer? This is what you really want?"

Harry nodded past the hurt and rejection he saw in Draco's eyes. Draco placed a chaste kiss on Harry's forehead, "Ok, Harry, if it will make you happy. Do you want me to take you back to the Weasley's?"

Harry nodded again too afraid to speak.

"Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight. I promise it will feel better then apparation." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and concentrated on the Burrow.

Harry felt like there was an invisible, cool water running all over his skin; surrounding his body. When he opened his eyes he was standing with Draco under a tree, on top of a hill that over looked the Burrow. Draco had been right, shimmering was much better than apparation.

Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. He really didn't know what to say. The past couple of days had been so hard. Harry wasn't sure what he wanted anymore, what the best thing to do was. He was so_ confused _and despite what Draco had become and what his intentions towards Harry were, Harry still knew that this could be the last time he would ever see him again and that hurt.

"Harry, I-I-uh," Draco seemed to struggle with words, "Can I taste you?"

Harry sucked in breath as Draco continued to explain, "If I take a little of your blood, you'll be connected to me. Not in a bad or over powering way, but enough for me to sense you, to know you're all right. I'll hear you if you ever call me. Please."

Harry didn't know if it was the promise of a link to Draco or if it was the please that did it, but he found himself muttering a consent all the while blushing madly.

Draco backed Harry up against the tree, one hand slipping around his waist the other landing on his cheek. Draco's thumb traced Harry's lips and then Harry felt the hand gently tilting his head back and to the side.

"Just relax Harry, I promise it won't hurt that much." Draco's breath ghosted over his neck and Harry whimpered slightly, "Relax." Draco's voice floated into his mind causing Harry to release control and let Draco hold him up.

Harry felt light kisses being planted along his neck and collar bone. Soon the butterfly kisses turned into open mouthed kisses and Harry could feel Draco's tongue mapping out his jugular. Harry felt a tiny pause in movement and that was the only warning he got before two fangs sank into his neck. He moaned and grabbed Draco's hips to anchor himself to something, he felt like he was floating, yet he also felt like his veins were on fire, but in a good way; a _very_ good way.

Draco felt Harry grab his hips painfully, but he wasn't inclined to care. Harry's blood was the sweetest he had ever tasted. Honey and vodka and spices all flowed out of Harry into Draco. Draco knew he couldn't take too much, so he eased out of Harry's neck and licked the wound closed. Harry was still holding tight to him when Draco looked up into his face.

Draco untangled himself from Harry, "Well, I guess this is goodbye. Go on before I change my mind. And remember that I'll always hear you if you just call."

Before Harry could say anything and before Draco broke down his last bit of resolve he shimmered away into the night, leaving Harry with nothing but memories and a whole new kind of scar.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry walked towards the burrow in a daze. He was still trying to come down from the high that Draco had given him with his "taste". Harry was tired and his neck hurt a little and he wasn't looking forward to the welcome he was going to receive once he walked into the house. Hermione was going to start firing off questions and fussing over him. Good God, just as long as they don't call the Ministry. Like I want to have to deal with that, Harry thought.

Then another idea dawned on Harry. What was he supposed to tell people? Harry decided that Hermione and Ron and maybe even Snape could know, but everyone else could kiss his arse. Harry was tired of sharing his personal life with everybody, including Dumbledore and half the Order. He would get Hermione to come up with a believable story and then just go with it.

Harry looked up to find he had made it to the front door. He remembered back to a time when this door would have been opened by a red headed, plump woman who would cook for him and love him like a son. But all of that was gone now...Sirius, Molly, Author, and many others Harry would never see again. All of them had died for a cause that they believed in and because they had believed in Harry. All Harry had was Hermione and Ron, who were now married and living in the burrow, Remus, and Snape. He had had Draco, but Harry had pushed him away too.

It's for the better, Harry thought as he knocked on the door.

For the better, he reminded himself as he fingered the puncture wounds on his neck.

And as the door flew open and he saw Hermione and Ron looking at him in absolute shock, then in joyful disbelief, Harry tried to concentrate on his new mantra… it's for the better.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

"Oh my God! Harry, where did you come from? Where have you been? How did you get here?" Hermione yanked him forcefully into the room by his shoulders and led him to the couch, all the while firing questions at him.

The minute she had him sitting in the couch she raised her wand and started doing diagnostic spells on him, while she barked orders at Ron, "Go get him some soup and water, Ron. And bring me some pepper-up potion and a blood replenishing potion." Harry blushed ever so slightly at the last command, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

When she had Harry eating the soup and was certain he was ok she marched over to the fire, threw in some flew powder and stuck her head into the flames. Harry watched her for about five minutes and then she straightened back up and moved aside. A moment later, Severus Snape walked gracefully out of the fire place.

Snape looked around the room until his eyes fell on Harry. For a few seconds Harry saw relief flash across Snape's face and then it was gone. But, it was enough for Harry to know that things had changed and that he could trust Snape with the information he was about to divulge.

"Potter," Snape nodded his head. "I assume you have something to tell us?"

Harry nodded and put his food down at the same time motioning for everyone to take a seat.

Harry looked at Ron, who hadn't spoken since he had arrived and smiled, "Mate? You okay? You look a little pale."

Ron seemed to shake himself from his daze before nodding.

Harry glanced at things around the room for a minute to collect his thoughts and then he sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "What I'm about to tell you will stay between us. One; because it's nobodies business and two, because I don't think it's a good idea for the Ministry or ANYBODY else to know."

Harry watched as three pairs of heads nodded in assent, but he felt he needed to stress this point. "That means, nobody, not Dumbledore, nobody."

Once again three heads nodded, Hermione felt the need to confirm out loud with, "We promise this won't go out of the room, but, Harry, what happened?"

Harry smiled, Hermione was always impatient, "Well, you know that I had been on the battle field fighting. I was staying behind everyone else though to conserve my energy. Then we got the tip that Voldemort was hiding out near by, biding his time until I was exhausted. We planned an attack and executed it that night."

"We know all that, Potter." Snape was obviously as anxious as Hermione.

"Ok, well, I fought Voldemort in the clearing behind the house. It was surrounded by trees and apparently someone who has been watching me for a while was hiding in those trees. When I had finished with Voldemort he walked into the circle of light and grabbed me before I passed out. No one saw inside because the light was too bright and he had already shimmered us away before I passed out and dropped the barrier." Harry took a breath.

"But, Harry, if that barrier was, what I think it was, then no one should have been able to get through it." Hermione sounded perplexed.

Harry opened his mouth to clarify, but Snape had beaten him to it, "No one living should have been able to go through that barrier. But the dead could have, like, say, a vampire."

Harry nodded his head, "How did you figure that out so fast?"

Snape sneered, "I have studied vampires and I noticed you said 'shimmer', not 'apparate'."

Harry nodded and then turned to Hermione. "So, you've been being stalked by a vampire! And it took you!" Hermione looked half faint, half shocked, "What happened? It bit you didn't it? That's why I detected the blood loss in you?"

Harry nodded, but held up his hand as Snape made a move to come over to him, probably to check him again, "I'm fine. Hermione gave me a potion." As he said it he brought his hand up to cover the mark on his neck.

Harry looked at Monie's face of concern and Snape's face that was of hidden concern. "It's ok," he said. "I'm not hurt. He didn't hurt me."

Snape didn't look convinced, "Vampires aren't nice, Harry. They are predators. He may have been gentle with you, but they aren't naturally good creatures."

Harry shook his head. "This one was," Harry persisted. "That is why I don't want this to leave the room. I promised him that I wouldn't tell a lot of people, especially because of who he is. He let me go even though he didn't have to." Harry seemed kind of far away for a second so Snape called him back.

"Harry, who was this vampire? Did he have a name?" Snape looked at Harry with a curiosity that negated his condescending tone.

"Yeah," said Harry, realizing that the moment had come. "His name is Draco Malfoy."

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Mad at me?

I promise it will all come together… I won't leave it like this.

I know Harry is a little lack luster and Draco is all touching and stuff, but that is just the way this story is going. There will be mood swings…

Ash


	6. Believing the Unbelievable

_**Chapter Five**_

**Believing the Unbelievable**

Thanks for all the reviews and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape was the first to recover from Harry's announcement and whispered, "Draco is a vampire?" It seemed what little color had been in the professors complexion had now completely vanished.

Harry assumed that it was a rhetorical question, but was saved from answering anyway by Hermione and Ron recovering at the same time, spitting out their questions, which sounded like, "Draco took you, as in kidnapped?" and "Malfoy brought you back?".

Harry looked into the fire and then back at his audience. He took a deep breath and then proceeded to tell the whole story. From the time he woke up in Draco's bed till the time Draco bit him and dissapeared into the night.

When Harry was done he looked up to find three typical reactions given who he was telling his little adventure to. Snape looked upset and worried, Hermione looked stricken and suspicious, and Ron just looked slightly nauseous.

Harry had told them everything, of course. He hadn't changed the story into some friendly little jaunt. He was worried what Snape would think of Draco being a vampire and gay, so he voiced his worry out loud, "You don't hate Draco for any of this do you?" Harry looked into Snape's eyes to see if he could detect any emotion.

"No, Potter, Draco is his own person and I cannot tell him how to live his life. I do feel sorry for him. I should have protected him better; there are ups and downs to being a vampire and I hope he can handle them all… especially now that he has been rejected by his last link to the human world."

Snape looked away from Harry, "Not that I blame you though. I don't know what I would have done either. I just, well, he is my Godson…" This seemed to be all Snape had to say for the moment.

Harry nodded and then looked to his friends. He quickly scanned over Hermione after seeing the look in her eyes. There were more questions there then he wanted to answer. Ron looked like he was thinking too hard and it hurt. Harry knew Ron wasn't stupid or clueless, but it seemed to take him longer to figure things out; probably because he loved to over strategize.

Ron did not disappoint and the minute he realized he had Harry's attention he asked what was on his mind, "Harry, if things had been different, or, I mean, if, well… did you want to stay with him?"

Harry looked away, "I don't care that he is a guy, if that is what you mean. I have never cared, I guess. I always thought of having a wife after the war because I just figured that's what I should have wanted to do. I guess I still want kids, but they aren't pertinent to my happiness." Harry looked between Ron and Hermione. "I guess, I chose to come back because of you. I owe you more than a lifetime of wondering what happened to me."

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, we don't care who you like. We just want you to be happy. Are you sure Draco doesn't make you happy?"

"I don't know Mione. All I know is that I couldn't decide and I didn't want to seal my fate right away, so I just let him bring me back." Harry closed his eyes and looked down, "It hurt to see the look in his eyes when he knew I wasn't staying. I just couldn't… I just… don't know…" Harry trailed off as his breath started to hitch. He already showed enough weakness in front of Snape, so Harry made his excuses and went up to bed.

His dreams weren't much better that night. Harry was plagued with visions of Draco holding him and caressing him. The blonde would whisper loving things into Harry's ear or things that made him blush. But, Harry always pushed him away and then was left in the darkness to feel guilty for the crushed looks Draco gave him and the tears that Harry knew were his fault.

Harry woke up the next morning feeling even worse. He could feel the wetness on his cheeks where the tears had found there place, showing his sadness and fear without his consent while he slept.

Harry still had a headache even after a shower and he found that it hurt to twist his neck. He welcomed the pain and refused to let Hermione heal it at breakfast. After all, Harry knew Draco was going through so much more.

Hermione helped Harry write a letter to the Ministry and the Prophet telling them of his whereabouts. He said that it had been his plan that he disappear for a small amount of time to make sure that he was not in any danger while in a weakened state. The plan, Hermione said, was his alone and that he set up the place where he would apparate to with his last amount of strength. When he felt he had recovered he had returned to the wizarding world. Harry added his regret at causing all the worry, but that he had found it a necessary precaution. He also put a plea into the Daily Prophet letter asking them and the public not to bother him, that he would rather like some privacy for the rest of his life... it was the LEAST they could do for him.

Once that was done Harry went about looking for a place to live. He loved Ron and Mione, but while all his stuff was at the Burrow, he needed a place to call his own. Harry had enough money, you could say he was rolling in it, and he just wanted a nice, quaint place to live. He didn't want to get a job right away, in fact he really didn't ever need one, but he wanted one eventually. Right now, he wanted to relax.

Unfortunately, he couldn't. Every time he had nothing to do, he found himself on the couch, staring into the fire and thinking about blonde hair, grey eyes, and warm arms around him. The times Hermione had caught him there, she had simply smiled sadly, sat down beside him, and took his hand. She never questioned him or tried to talk to him, she just sat there with him in silence until she felt the need to get up and do something.

By November Harry had found a house in muggle London. He had added magical wards and charms to protect it and he planned on using simple magic inside of it, but he had all the muggle comforts he had grown up not being allowed to use: a TV, a DVD player, and a stereo, even a computer. Harry loved his new house. It was plain on the outside, with simple landscaping. On the inside it had a living room, kitchen, dinning room, half bath, and library/office downstairs and a master bed and bath with a guest bed and bath upstairs.

Harry decorated it in style, still keeping it simple in a way that only Harry could. He loved paintings and also had pictures of his friends and family. His living room and hall upstairs was covered by a family photo of the Weasly's with Harry in the middle, a picture of all the Marauders (minus Wormtail), pictures of his parents, a picture of Ron and Hermione on their wedding day, and even a photo of Harry and Draco that Hermione had black mailed them into taking at headquarters the summer before seventh year.

Harry remembered her following them around with a wizarding camera, "Come on! You guys are getting along, its history; I want a picture of it." In an effort to get her to "put a bloody sock in it" as Draco had put it, they had sat down on the couch, looked at each other and then smiled at the camera, it had been a little awkward since they had just barely formed a tentative friendship. The moving photo captured it all and Hermione had framed it and given it to Harry as an early Christmas present. It was the first picture Harry had hung in his new house and it gave him heartache every time he walked by it.

Snape came to see Harry a few days after he had moved in saying that Draco had stopped by late the night before. Snape had grudgingly thanked Harry for reminding Draco that he still had people that cared about what happened to him and that, while he knew Draco wouldn't come often, Snape would now get to see him some. It was a forced conversation; Snape had not told Harry how or what Draco was doing and Harry had been afraid to ask.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco threw his book down on the carpet in front of the couch for the third time that night, more content instead to just stare at the flames dancing in the hearth, casting shadows on the walls around him. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts drift to the only thing he seemed to think about these days… Harry. He could sense a little of Harry's mood through the bond when he really concentrated, but these days all he sensed was regret. Draco wasn't sure if the regret was about him or if that was just his wishful thinking.

Draco needed to move off the couch and feed, but he couldn't find the energy. He had tried to, but common blood just didn't taste the same after tasting Harry. That's what he wanted; he didn't want some stranger's blood. He wanted Harry's and he was killing himself slowly because of it.

Draco could live for a long time without blood, but the less frequently he drank the less alive he became. He could already feel his heart beat slowing down and his skin start to cool. Pretty soon he would look like a living statue: pale, cold, and hollow.

Draco laughed bitterly to himself. He was already hollow; he had been from the moment Harry had left. Now, it was just about surviving. The only thing keeping him alive was that he was a stubborn Malfoy and giving up just wasn't an option. That, and Harry's presence inside of him, however faint, was still there, burning him and consoling him at the same time.

"You are truly a sight to behold when you have that pensive look on your face… it takes my breath away." Draco jumped off the couch despite his lethargy, turning to the terrace where a very familiar figure stood, "It is a shame that you never let me have you the way I wanted, we could have been good together. Ah well, it is no matter, I think I play the father role rather well also, hm?"

...(I could stop, no? Well, then, on with it…)

"Alexander, you scared me." Draco bowed his head as the vampire stepped into the light of the room. Draco had sworn never to bow to anyone, but he found that he didn't mind bowing to his sire. Alexander had shown Draco so much, had guided him through all his doubts and feelings. Of course Alexander had also taken Draco's life from him, but Draco had realized that he would have died eventually, been murdered or something along those lines… semantics really.

Alexander strolled over to Draco who was standing in front of the fire now, watching his teacher. Draco allowed him to run his hands through Draco's blond hair and didn't pull away when Alexander leaned down to kiss him on the mouth. It was the only un-fatherly thing that his sire ever did now-a-days. Draco knew that Alexander liked him, but he had come to like Harry by the time he had discovered Alexander's feelings for him.

Draco was grateful to his sire for teaching him the ways and rules of the vampire race, for not just making him and leaving him to fend for himself. Although Draco now knew he could be with no other than Harry, he knew that his relationship with Alexander had many facets and twists. Alexander had taught him to cast off the ideas that humans had about sexuality and he had also been Draco's first male intimate relationship.

But, his sire or father was only a guide to him now. He was someone besides Sev who cared about him. As if on cue Alexander made him sit down on the couch, "You look pale Dray. You have not been drinking like you should." It was not a question.

Alexander swept his long hair away from his neck. "Drink, you are cold. This boy is not worth your health."

Draco decided not to argue so he leaned into Alexander. He felt the other vampire move back to lie down on the couch and Draco followed until they were both comfortable. Draco felt hands roaming his back as he kissed the neck offered him. When he bit down the hands gripped his shirt and he could hear Alexander moan.

When Draco was finished he closed the wound and relaxed on top of the warm body of his father. He sighed as he felt hands soothing him through touch and a silky voice whisper, "You are not treating yourself right. You are pining for him. I cannot make the pain go away, Mon Cheri. I can only hope he will come back to you."

Draco heard the anguish his sire was feeling for him. That was why Alexander had come to him; he had probably sensed Draco's pain. That was the just of it right there, wasn't it? Draco thought. I'm in pain and only Harry can make it go away.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

A very different relationship with Alexander and Draco, hum? I hope I explained it, review with any questions. I'm sorry my chapters aren't lengthy, but I've just never turned out long chapters, I will try, but I can't promise. I hope you all like it though.

**Ash**


	7. No Matter What I Do

_**Chapter Six**_

**No Matter What I Do**

Not Mine. And I know that these aren't "movie vamps" but they are MY vamps and I will make them however… I just don't do the cross, holy water, bat thing… haha. And I promise that there will be action… like real action… later.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry shut the door to his house and threw his keys on the table in the hall. He walked down the hall and made a right past the stairs and went into the kitchen. Harry thought about his night as he made himself a cup of tea. He had gone on his first date tonight since, well, Ginny.

He had told himself he would start after Christmas, but Hermione had insisted he meet this girl that she knew through work at Hogwarts. Her name was Chloe and she was the new flying instructor. She was only a year older than him and had a great personality, Hermione persisted.

So, Harry had relented and he had gone on a date with Chloe. She was blond, flamboyant, funny, smart, basically everything Hermione had said she was. She hadn't seemed bothered or overwhelmed by whom he was and Harry had found himself enjoying her company. Harry stirred his tea as he thought back to her laugh; she had a very pretty laugh.

But, for some reason, Harry just couldn't get a hold of himself. Here was this beautiful girl right in front of him and he couldn't find it in himself to like her as more than a friend. He had thought all through the date what a great person she was and how pretty she was, but he still couldn't talk himself into being really attracted to her.

When he had kissed Chloe good night, he hadn't felt anything. It had been a good kiss, much better than Cho's in fifth year, but all it had done was leave him wondering what Draco's kiss would be like. Harry scoffed and set his steaming cup of tea down.

That was the problem. He couldn't stop thinking about Draco; dreaming or awake. No matter what he did, he was there in his mind always a constant reminder to what Harry had thrown away.

Harry wasn't the idiotic, virgin he had been before Ginny. He and she had slept together a few times. Ginny and he had moved on in a mutual agreement before the war, but she had been his first and he would always have a soft spot for her. But, while Harry had experience, he didn't have experience with guys. He had never looked at another guy before, never entertained the idea of being gay. He had always noticed women. That was why finding himself attracted to Draco was so surprising. Draco seemed to be the only guy he had ever thought that way about. His feelings for Draco were deeper than friendship, more expansive than his feelings for any other person he had ever been involved with, and way too scary to face.

Harry wanted Draco in every way; he knew what sex would be like between them; between two guys. Although the thought made him blush sometimes, he found himself not caring more and more.

Harry rinsed his cup out and walked to the stairs heading up to his bedroom. Once he finished his routine and climbed into bed he thought back on his date. Tonight had just proved how deeply he had fallen for his fallen friend and now Harry had to make a decision. Did he spend the rest of his life married to someone he couldn't truly give everything too? Or did he jump head first into the unknown waters of eternity with the vampire that managed to steal his heart?

**ababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry took his eyes off the computer screen to reach for the phone on his desk, "Hello."

"Harry! Hey, how did the date go?" Hermione's enthusiastic voice blared through the phone jarring Harry out of his tranquil mood. He really didn't want to rehash the date to his friend, but he had to talk to someone about his problem and Hermione had always been a good, if not always sympathetic, listener.

"It was ok, I guess." Harry knew it sounded lame, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah, I thought as much." Hermione sounded monotone, "Chloe said she wasn't that into you either. She said you were a great person, but that she couldn't feel any real attraction between you two."

Harry almost dropped the phone; it was silly of him for not even considering what Chloe thought of him, "Oh, that's interesting. I felt the same way. I'm glad that my lack of interest isn't going to kill her." Harry grinned and he knew Hermione could hear it.

"So, what are you going to do?" The grin fell from Harry's face like stink sap.

"I don't know," He replied back into the phone with an air of defeat. "I just don't know Hermione. What do you think I should do?"

Hermione sighed, "Harry I have been telling you all along...follow your heart. Forget about me and Ron and everyone but yourself. Let go of all your excuses and what ifs and ask yourself this one question: despite everything, do you love him?"

Harry felt a single tear slide down his cheek. Hearing Hermione ask that question seemed to be the final point for Harry. Yes, he did love him and it scared the hell out of him, but he had to do this, "Thank you Hermione. You know I will always be there for you and Ron. I'll always love you as my family."

He heard Hermione sniff and knew she knew that he was saying goodbye for now, "We love you too Harry. Hold on, I'll put Ron on."

Harry heard some shuffling and then he heard Ron's voice, "Hey mate! Hermione filled me in a little. I guess this means you have decided to follow your heart." Harry heard Ron sigh, "You know I'm not keen on mushiness, but I just want you to know that even though Malfoy will always be a git and a ponce to me, I understand that he is much more to you and that he does…," Ron paused, "love you and I just want you to be happy. You deserve it mate."

Even though Ron said the last bit as if it might kill him, Harry was grateful. Hermione had told him that Ron had been carrying on for weeks about Malfoy, vampires, and stalkers, not really making any sense. Harry knew that this whole thing was hard on his best friend, but Ron cared about him and that was all that mattered.

Harry choked on his words through his tears, "I will come back when I can. I don't know when it will be. You take care of Hermione till then and even if I'm not there I still want to be the Godfather of your first child."

Ron agreed and said goodbye. Harry hung up the phone and cried at his desk until he was dry and worn out. He then walked around the house looking at pictures of his family and friends. Harry thought about all the people in his life that had sacrificed to save him and give him life and happiness. Harry kept coming back to the picture of him and Draco and by the time the sun had begun to fall he knew what he had to do… what he wanted to do.

Harry shut down his computer after saving his work onto a flash drive. He made sure everything was locked up tight before throwing some of his favorite things, pictures, and his wand into a bag, and then he made himself look presentable before sitting on his bed. When night had fallen for good and the stars twinkled in the inky black sky, Harry laid in bed staring at the ceiling.

He closed his eyes and searched his mind for the link he shared with Draco. Once he found it, he concentrated on the link, pushing all of his emotions toward it. Harry sent all his sorrow, longing, happiness, and love down the link and spoke into his own mind, "I need you, Draco, please come to me."

Harry then relaxed his body and his mind and waited for Draco to come to him, knowing that he was finally doing the right thing, finally living his life for himself, and it felt good.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco was strolling around the streets looking for prey. He had promised to come out with Alexander, mainly so he would shut the bloody hell up about Draco starving himself and... how did he put it? Oh, yes… wallowing in self pity.

Draco snorted, what else did he have to do with his invaluable time? He would be utterly bored if Alexander hadn't been here. The night was young yet and all Draco wanted to do was go back home and sulk some more. He was starting to think that eternity without Harry wasn't going to work. He needed a companion, someone to share everything with. Technically that could be anybody really, but Draco was stubborn and he wanted it to be someone he adored, someone he could lavish and love… someone like Harry.

"I think your thoughts just came full circle. It really is depressing to listen to them." Alexander was walking along side him. Draco had assumed the man was in his own deep thought process until that last comment.

"I'd thank _you_ to stay out of my mind." Draco couldn't say it with the amount of force he wanted to so it came out sounding less threatening than he had hoped for.

Alexander chuckled and went back to walking and sniffing the air every few seconds. Draco halted walking and turned towards his sire, "How do you do it?"

Alexander tilted his head a little in confusion, "Eternity, you mean?" He looked up at the sky and then back at Draco. "Sometimes I think I don't. I am older than you, much older than you and yet I have never seen or met anyone I felt I wanted to tie to my side for all eternity," Alexander shook his head and smirked when he saw the mock offended look Draco gave him. "You know what I meant, Mon Cheri. It is a serious and difficult position we hand to the humans we choose as our _sang offrandes_. It is a fine line that they walk."

Draco nodded his head and turned back to the task at hand. He was about to suggest they go a few block over where he had always managed to find some drunks trying to stumble home from a bar in that area, when he suddenly felt emotions, strong emotions that weren't his. Draco knew they were Harry's but he couldn't figure out why they were so strong. Harry shouldn't have been able to send emotions that strong trough their link unless he was concentrating. But, if he was concentrating, Draco thought, then he must be trying to send those emotions to Draco.

He swayed into Alexander who tried to help him stay up right. Sorrow, regret, lust all consumed Draco mirroring his own emotions lately and then the strongest; love. Draco felt Harry's love for him flow down the bond. The love of a friend that was sorry for walking away, the love of a boy who had been too scared to speak up, and the love of a man who had made up his mind. Draco took it all in and then he heard his voice, _Harry's_ voice echoing through the bond, "I need you, Draco, please come to me."

Draco looked up at Alexander who seemed to get it and nodded to him, letting his shoulders go. He kissed Draco on the forehead in a tender kind if way, "I'll wait at your place. I want to meet him. Take your time." Alexander grinned and then disappeared.

Draco didn't waste anytime. He took a second to collect himself and then he too shimmered away without a sound.

**ababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry stood up as he felt the magic collecting in the room. Draco was shimmering here and Harry could feel the magic that transported the vampire from place to place. No sooner had Harry made to stand, Draco appeared in front of him near the middle of the room with a feral look on his face.

"Draco." Harry stood near the bed looking expectant and unbalanced at the same time.

Draco smirked. He looked evilly angelic standing in the moonlight that filtered in through the window. Harry was once again reminded of his classic, breathtaking beauty, "You didn't think I would hear you?" Draco was giving Harry a scorching look.

Harry looked down, "It wasn't so much I didn't think you'd hear me, more you wouldn't want to come after… well, after last time."

Draco crossed the room faster than Harry could see. He was standing in front of the brunette in a flash and one of his pale hands came up to Harry's cheek, guiding his face up so Harry could look into his eyes, "No matter what you do I will always come to you."

"No matter what I do?" Harry laughed.

"No matter what," Draco searched Harry's eyes, now alight with love and mirth. He thought about kissing him. Oh, how he wanted to kiss that sweet mouth in front of him, but Draco also wanted Harry to want it just as much as he did, so he waited. Instead he turned around and surveyed the room. Draco nodded his head as he took in the subdued tones and tasteful elegance.

Draco smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Harry, "Were you hiding your taste from me?" He laughed at Harry's blush, "I love what you've done with the place."

"I do too. That's why I don't particularly want to sell it right when I just bought it." Harry shifted to his other foot, "Do you mind if we use this as our second home? I love your house, or what little I saw of it, but I also like this house… my house." Harry looked expectantly at Draco.

Draco noticed that Harry didn't say home, but instead choose the word house. He nodded, "Does that mean you will be coming home with me?" He wanted to make sure Harry had made a firm decision. Draco hoped it was a decision Harry would stick to either way. Draco couldn't take much more of Harry's rejection.

Harry nodded and picked his bag up off the bed. He walked up to Draco and snuck his free arm up around Draco's neck, "I want to be with you. Whatever that means, whatever that implies. I want this to work no matter what. I want to be wherever you are." Harry buried his face into Draco's neck, inhaling his scent, "Just take me. Take me… home."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Harry's neck and whispered, "Hold on." And Harry promised himself he would… no matter what.

**ababababababababababababababababababababa**

So? So? What do you think?

Ash

Oh, and I think it's about time I got a beta… anybody? anybody?


	8. Bits and Pieces

_**Chapter Seven**_

**Bits and Pieces**

For disclaimer see previous chapters…

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in the only room he had ever seen of Draco's home; the bedroom. It was still cozy in a Slytherin way, he guessed. The fire and the many candles cast light about the room with its plush rugs and leather furniture. Then there was the bed. The very comfortable bed, just as Harry remembered it. He realized with a start that it was where he would be _sleeping_ with Draco… Harry almost got the urge to turn around and run, but he fought it down. He wanted to be with Draco, he just had to keep reminding himself over and over again.

Keeping that thought in mind he stepped away from the vampire who he was still holding onto and looked at him. Harry let his eyes slide from the silky blond hair, to the high cheeks and pert mouth. Then down past broad shoulders and over a firm stomach that could easily be seen through the tight shirt Draco was wearing. Harry didn't even need to go lower. He was already inflamed at the sight of the man in front of him and any thoughts of _lower_ were just going to make him blush right now. The lust stirring in his blood was enough to make his stupid head shut up with questions about his decision. This is where he wanted to be… and that fine specimen in front of him was what he wanted.

Harry raked his eyes back up to land on cool gray eyes giving him the most scorching look he'd ever seen; those eyes held all the promise Harry needed to know that his little run down of Draco had not just affected himself.

"Like what you see?" Draco purred out and he opened his mouth slightly to reveal two glistening fangs that were being caressed almost methodically by a pink tongue.

Harry felt his breath catch as he stepped forward so that he and Draco were only a few inches apart. He brought his hand up to run his fingers through the almost white strands of hair; they flowed over his fingers like water. Harry continued his pursual down the back of Draco's neck and then rubbing his fingers over Draco's soft, creamy skin, caressing.

Harry was pleased that the blond seemed to relish in his touches, giving him full control. Draco just stood there panting and finally letting out a whimper when Harry let his fingers trail over the blonde's lips. Draco finally came to life as he felt Harry's fingers trace his lips. He reached up and grabbed Harry's wrist holding the pads of Harry's fingers in place. Finally, with painful slowness, he opened his mouth and inserted one of Harry's fingers, gently sucking. Harry closed his eyes and let the feeling over take him. He concentrated as he felt his digit being licked and sucked.

Suddenly Harry felt pressure and then a spike of pain blossomed through his finger. He gasped and snapped his eyes open to find Draco looking at him, pleased to have gotten that reaction. He had pricked Harry's finger with his fang and was now sucking the wound closed.

"Just a little taste," Draco was still holding Harry's hand, "no harm done." He kissed the top of Harry's hand and let it go.

Harry took his hand and looked at it. He could see a little point of a scar, but nothing big. He looked up at Draco and smiled.

Draco returned the smile and then took Harry's hand again, leading him out into the hall, "as much as I would love to keep you locked up in that room for the rest of the evening, doing very naughty things to your delicious body," Draco turned around and smirked at Harry, who blushed to the roots, "there is someone I would like you to meet."

Draco dragged a still red Harry down a set of stairs and then to a set of large double doors that he threw open to reveal a huge library, crammed with shelves and shelves of books. While noticing the size and capacity of the library, Harry was more drawn to the figure he saw standing before the fire.

A man dressed casually in slacks and a button up shirt was lounging his frame against the mantle, posed in the perfect position for what Harry would call sexuality in relaxation. Pale, with auburn hair tied at the nape of his neck and sharp, handsome features. Harry noticed the man had even more beautiful green eyes then himself.

"Alexander." Draco addressed the man as he moved towards him gracefully, his hips swaying slightly. Harry found this amusing and he wondered if Draco knew he swung his hips. The small smile Harry had formed at the amusement disappeared, however, when he saw Draco walk up to this Alexander and take his hands and kiss him on both cheeks.

Harry saw Alexander whisper in Draco's ear while looking at Harry and then he watched as Draco swung around to see Harry glaring at him slightly.

"Harry, I'm sorry." Draco stepped aside and motioned for Harry to come closer, "This is just how I greet Alexander. He is my sire, the one who made me. He has been eager to meet you…" Draco trailed off hoping Harry wasn't too mad.

Alexander stepped forward and took Harry's hand in his own, "I am Alexander de'Este. It is a pleasure to meet you, Harry Potter. I have heard of you and I must say you are more beautiful than the description that proceed's you." With this the older vampire raised Harry's hand to his lips and kissed it.

Harry was a little embarrassed by the words and slightly affronted at being greeted like some swooning maiden, but none the less said his thanks and moved to stand next to Draco with as much swiftness as he could muster without seeming overly hasty.

He listened sleepily as Draco and Alexander talked for a while about something that Harry wasn't paying the least attention to. Harry had been up all day and now all night and was tired. He supposed since Draco slept all day and was awake at night this was to also become his new sleeping pattern. As Harry thought about this, going to bed became more and more appealing and he hoped Draco finished his conversation quickly. It should almost be dawn, Harry thought.

When he finally let out a big yawn, Draco took notice and said goodnight to Alexander. He led a very tired Harry back up to their bedroom to get ready for bed. Harry did his normal brush teeth, remove shirt and pants routine that he always did before bed. After stripping down to his boxers he sat on the bed watching Draco who seemed a bit more methodical in his evening activities. Soon, he too was joining Harry on the bed.

They crawled in together, settling under the covers. Harry wasn't sure what Draco had in mind, but to be honest he was too tired to think about it. If he had been in a more aware state then he would have been apprehensive at the thought of sleeping with someone. Harry had never_ just _slept with someone before and he had been looking forward to it. Ginny had always had to go back to her dorm and Harry had always longed to just curl up with someone and sleep. But was there a 'proper' way to do it?

To his great relief, Draco slid himself over to Harry, locking an arm around his waist and pulling him into his chest. Harry realized that all they were going to do was sleep together tonight and was glad he didn't have to think about anything else tonight besides whether or not he was being a good cuddle partner… he would think about being a good something else another night. Harry put one arm under the pillow and the other he aligned with Draco's. He sighed, closed his eyes and whispered goodnight to Draco, who whispered the words back and kissed him on the shoulder.

Harry soon fell into a deep sleep; the first one he had had in a very long time.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco held Harry as he felt the other mans breathing even out and deepen with sleep. He just wanted to stay up all night and watch Harry sleep with that peaceful look on his face. This was what Draco had been looking forward to since the moment he had realized how deep his feelings ran for the Boy Who Lived. He wanted Harry to feel safe around him, to trust him enough to fall asleep in his arms, and now he had it. Feelings of contentment and happiness bubbled up inside Draco washing over him in waves, turning his lips up at the corner.

Harry had surprised him tonight, taking the initiative to rake his eyes over Draco's body and let his hands explore his skin. Draco knew that Harry wasn't coming to him a blushing virgin and that he would _give_ in the relationship as much as he took, but Draco did love making him blush and he could think of a few ways Harry was still a virgin. Easily rectifiable, Draco thought, with his old smirk maring the smile from a moment ago.

Draco could feel the sun rising and his eyes fluttered, fighting against the pull to close. His breathing had already starting slowing down until it almost ceased to exist and he felt heavy and tired. It seemed that the dawn would not let him watch his love any longer and with thoughts of the beauty in his arms, Draco succumbed to the darkness for another day.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry struggled, trying to wake up from the deepest sleep he had ever had. Part of him wanted to sink back into oblivion, the darkness and bliss that had been his while he slept, the feeling of not feeling anything. But, a stronger more forceful part of Harry wanted to know consciousness and, more importantly, his surroundings. Harry's subconscious could already tell he was waking up somewhere different, but where exactly was _here_?

Harry felt the slowness with which his body caught up to his mind and slowly motion started to return to his limbs. Finally, his eyelids fluttered open reveling emerald green to the world once more. Harry recognized where he was exactly and a smile came to his lips. The room he was currently in was still dark, drapes pulled tight against a sun that was most likely just disappearing below the horizon, but the candles that were charmed to never run low bathed the room in a warm glow.

Turning to the person he felt beside him on the bed, Harry gasped at how dead Draco looked. Harry hadn't noticed when he had woken but he had been resting on Draco's chest, the front of his body pressed into the side of the blonde's. Harry was startled to find that, once his mind focused on the skin to skin contact, Draco was rather cold to the touch and he didn't appear to be actively breathing. If Harry had not known about Draco being a vampire he would have assumed he had woken up beside a corpse. It was unnerving, but Harry assured himself he would get used to it.

Harry just lay on his side, head in his hand propped on the bed. He wasn't sure how long he stayed that way, but soon color started to creep back into Draco's cheeks and his chest started to rise and fall, slowly at first then more normally. Harry reached up and gently brushed the hair out of the vampire's eyes. He stared riveted to the man beside him and waited for those silver eyes to open.

"Good evening." Draco's voice was husky. Harry felt that it was weird to hear that after just waking up, but oh well.

"Good evening to you too. You are very cold to the touch when you sleep. You have warmed up a little, but I remember you being warmer, more alive feeling." Harry stroked Draco's chest absently as he spoke. It was easy for him to transition to being intimate in this way with someone. He had always craved this, the cuddling, the innocent touching. The rest of the transition, he hoped, would go just as smoothly.

"I have not been feeding like I should have since you left. Especially recently. I have not cared for other blood since I had a taste of yours." Draco smiled at Harry like he was telling a joke that he didn't find amusing.

Harry didn't like it either, "I'm sorry Draco, but you should have taken care of yourself regardless."

Draco waved a hand, "you sound like Alexander."

Despite Draco's disregarding tone, Harry could tell he was touched that Harry cared about his well being.

Harry looked down at Draco with an emotion in his eyes that Draco couldn't quite place. The look disappeared to be replaced with one of determination.

"You can take some of my blood. That's one reason I'm here, right?" Harry ran his hand through Draco's hair again.

"One of many," Draco said, smiling like the cat who caught the canary. Harry had obviously just given him something that he had been wanting, but at this moment he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He decided to give it up and just wait for a que from Draco on what came next in this little ritual.

Draco cradled Harry to his chest for a moment and then suddenly rolled so that he was on top of the brunette. He had straddled Harry's hips and was now leaning his weight on his hands so they were framing the head of the boy below him.

Harry gazed up at the angel above him… his fallen angel. Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek before trailing to his lips where he lingered for a moment. Draco made the first kiss a chaste one. He wanted to tease, to excite. The vampire closed in again and this time he moved his lips over the ones below him, feeling Harry respond eagerly. Draco nibbled on Harry's bottom lip causing the other man to open his mouth so Draco could slide his tongue in.

Harry was a great kisser it seemed. Draco had been expecting the brunette to be yielding, but he fought back. Harry moved his tongue against Draco's and even demanded entrance into the blonde's mouth, eliciting a moan from said blonde. Draco almost forgot how hungry he was.

Missing the kissing immensely the minute he broke away, Draco concentrated on licking and kissing a path down Harry's neck and chest. He stopped at a vein he saw below the surface just below Harry's collar bone. Making sure he had lavished the area with attention for a good amount of time Draco finally sunk his fangs into Harry for a third time, if you count that little taste on the finger.

It was absolute heaven for both of them. Draco was relishing in the taste of Harry again and getting more and more turned on by the little noises that he was making. Harry, for his part was just trying to hold on to conciseness. He was arching up into the body above him trying to get closer as the lust and love washed over him in waves. He barely felt Draco draw away and close the wound with his tongue, but the lips that returned to his tasting faintly of copper were warmer, but just as sweet as the last time they had been there.

Hands roamed everywhere, stroking and touching, searching for the right spot. Bits and pieces of a puzzle coming together, like two people who had been lost finally finding what they had been missing. Harry and Draco both sped up the pace, rocking back and forth for release, still trying to touch everywhere they could get their hands; neither of them shy anymore. Finally finding release they came together, like two souls becoming one… fireworks, stars, and sparkling lights included.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

I hope everyone is sated with that little scene. I know I got short of breath just writing it... haha! More will come and I'd like to get some feed back on what you want out of the sexy scenes. Oh, and no worries, there will be outside action… I just have to establish a relationship first.

Ash


	9. The Vexed and the Lonely

_**The Vexed and the Lonely**_

Chapter Eight

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

It had been two weeks since Harry had been living at Draco's house in France; yeah, apparently that was where it was. Currently Harry was standing on the balcony that was attached to his and Draco's rooms. The cold night air chilled him to the bone, but he didn't mind. Harry had always been at peace in the cold. Maybe it was the numb feeling it gave him or the way it seemed to freeze his mind and body to the point where he didn't have to even pretend to think anymore… he could just _**be**_.

The night was cloudy, the darkness complete; the only light spilled out from the doorway behind Harry. He sighed and felt it die on his lips, freezing in the air, cut down by the cold. Had it really been two weeks? It seemed like yesterday that he had woken up in Draco's arms for the first time. He had gotten used to the reverse of hours; the up at night and sleep during the day thing. He hated taking the blood replenishing potions all the time, but he had made it clear to Draco that he wasn't ready to bond. To change.

Harry still wasn't sure what he thought about immortality. Forever was a long time. As it was now, he was here but he could still leave at any time, could change his mind, walk out and lead a normal life. Not that he would do that to Draco, but still the thought was there. Once he let Draco make him is _sang_ _offrande,_ that was it, he was in it for the long haul… the long, long haul. Harry sighed again.

"Why do you sigh like that? You sound like you are trying to put out a birthday cake half heartedly." Harry felt strong arms wrap around him from behind as Draco's silky voice floated into his ear like a familiar tune. He could hear the amusement covering the under lying concern.

Harry stiffened initially because of the surprise; you couldn't just turn off years of battle reflexes, sharpened by practice. He soon relaxed though and let Draco hold him. The blond seemed to like doing that. Holding him… he did it a lot.

"I was just thinking." Harry replied.

He felt Draco's hands slid under his shirt in the front and begin to trace smooth patterns over his stomach. Harry arched slightly into the touch. The touches made him think about the same thing he had been sighing about for the past hour, out here in the cold.

So far Harry had only been comfortable going just shy of all the way. He let Draco have as much of him as possible, giving in to the rush of emotions that Draco made him feel. But no matter how far gone he was when the vampire started doing wicked things to his body, Harry always reined it in. He wasn't ready to give everything and he knew Draco could tell. But, Harry was sure that Draco was ready and he didn't know how long Draco would be patient with him. Harry wouldn't have sex with him and he wouldn't bond with him; Draco must be getting pretty fed up. And yet, the vampire seemed content, ready to wait for Harry forever.

"Maybe not forever." Harry jumped at the sound of Draco's voice breaking his train of thought.

"Stay out of my head." Harry wasn't really mad about the invasion, but he threw up his shields none the less.

"Sorry." Draco didn't sound sorry, but he stepped away from Harry so that the brunette could turn around and face him.

Before Harry could even get a word out though, Draco had stepped up to him and kissed him. Harry surrendered to the kiss the moment Draco's lips slanted over his. Draco nibbled at his bottom lip and when Harry opened his mouth in turn the blond slipped his tongue in, mapping the inside of Harry's mouth. Draco broke the kiss, taking Harry's hand and leading him into the room and in front of the fire where the heat radiated in waves.

Harry soon found himself on the floor by the fire, his back sinking into the expensive rug there. Draco was on top of him worshiping his body in a way that, he had discovered some time ago, only Draco could. Harry could tell the blond was hungry because he was concentrating on Harry's neck. He would take a side trip to his lips or his chest, once he had ripped the shirt off that Harry had been wearing, but mainly he concentrated on Harry's neck.

Draco trailed kisses up to Harry's mouth and kissed him deeply again, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. Harry was turned on and wound up and when Draco pulled away Harry opened his eyes to meet glowing silver ones. Draco smiled at him, his fangs shimmering white in the fire light.

"I will wait as long as you need." Draco smiled as he watched Harry register his words and smile when they filtered into his clouded mind. Draco thought he looked 11 again when he did that, "I understand that you give me what you can when you can and that is all I will ever ask you for."

Harry smiled at Draco, "Thank you." Harry had whispered it, but it had been heard.

Draco held himself above Harry with one hand as he trailed the other across Harry's left cheek and down his neck; as his fingers traced the path Harry automatically tilted his head up and to the side, giving Draco more access. The vampire lowered his head, slowly, until his lips met soft skin and he opened his mouth and bit down, sinking his teeth into the ever welcoming throat before him.

Harry moaned and bucked his hips up into Draco. Draco chuckled internally; his bites would get more and more intense for Harry until the brunette bonded with him. It was part of the process and had begun the minute Draco had started biting Harry, and only Harry, on a regular basis.

Draco didn't take very much blood, he wasn't too hungry, and closed the wounds on Harry's neck. Draco rose up again to look at Harry's face… he almost stopped breathing, or he would have if he had to breathe still. Harry still had his head tilted back, his eyes were closed, face flushed with passion, and he was biting his lip, to keep from screaming or moaning, Draco didn't know which.

Draco inhaled sharply as Harry's eyes shot open to reveal vibrant green eyes, hazy with lust. In one smooth move Harry had snaked his hand up around Draco's neck and brought him down into a crushing kiss that Harry dominated despite his position beneath Draco.

Draco broke the kiss and took Harry's hands that were searching his body, stroking and touching wherever they could. He pinned them with one of his hands above Harry's head. The brunette bucked his hips up again and tried to slip his hands out of the grip that Draco held his wrists in.

Harry wanted to touch Draco, to claim his body for himself just as Draco had claimed him. He needed the blonde's body on top of him to anchor him down when the feelings bombarding his system started to spill over. But Draco simply held him down to the floor, their bodies perfectly in line, not moving an inch, but rather staring into Harry's eyes.

"Draco, please let me go. I want to touch you." Harry half groaned the words. He could feel Draco's erection right next to his, but Draco wouldn't move.

"How bad do you want it?" Draco smiled evilly and then slowly leaned over to take one of Harry's nipples in his mouth, drawing out more breath, taking noises from the man below him, "I can give you release, in so many ways… do you want me to?"

Harry was tossing his head from side to side whimpering at the pleasure building just from Draco's words alone. He managed a few coherent words, "Yes. Please. Now… I want you now."

Draco raised his body forcing Harry's legs apart. He slid on pale hand down Harry's stomach and deftly unbuttoned his trousers. Draco pulled the pants down just far enough to release Harry and then he wrapped a firm hand around his lover's manhood and started pumping. It was much like in his early teenage years when he used to do this for himself many times… but it was soooo different because, now, it was Harry.

Harry was so worked up that he didn't need much stimulation to climax. After only a few good strokes he came, arching up into Draco's hand, wrists still firmly held to the floor. Screaming Draco's name he felt the absolute bliss wash over him as he barely registered Draco coming shortly after him without any stimulation.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry, knowing the brunette could handle his weight. He released Harry's hands and he felt the other wrap his arms around Draco's waist. They laid like that for a while just flowing with the rush of emotions and feelings still zooming along their nerve endings. Finally Draco hauled himself up and held a hand out to Harry.

"Come on. We'll clean up and then go down to the library to spend some time with Alexander."

Harry groaned, "Why hasn't Alexander gone back to… to where ever he came from?"

Draco grinned at Harry, "You don't like him?"

Harry harrumphed. "You know that's not true. Now that the ways of vampires have been explained fully to me, I can no longer fault him for his close relationship with you. _Although_, I still don't like it when he kisses you… and I don't think I'll _ever_ get used to him kissing me." Harry gave an exasperated eye roll and turned to go into the bathroom.

"So why are you so eager to see him leave?" Draco followed Harry into the enormous marble bathroom.

Harry looked through the mirror at Draco who was behind him. Why did he want Alex to leave? He was good company, funny, smart, sexy. Harry surmised that he just didn't like having to go spend time with Alexander when he could be spending alone time with Draco. Harry made eyes contact again with Draco to see the blonde's reaction; he had dropped his shields and he knew Draco had just heard every one of his thoughts.

Draco smiled and sighed, "I know, but he is lonely. I was lucky to find someone who was ready to be with me, to help me bear eternity. He has not been so fortunate, he is starved for company. That is why he decided to turn me instead of kill me. He could sense my desire for you and knew that I was not a suitable sang offrande, but he was so lonely that he decided to make me his companion."

Draco kissed Harry on the shoulder, "Just be patient with him, hm? I know you find him attractive… 'don't like his kisses' my ass." Draco smirked.

"Ok, ok." Harry finished in the bathroom and walked back into the bedroom to retrieve his shirt; his cheeks tinted a little pink from Draco's accurate mind pilfering. Once he had that on he called to Draco that he was heading down to the library and that he would meet him there.

Harry chuckled as he walked down the hall. He had taken care of the Dragon and now it was time to take on the Tiger.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

The library was warm as he walked in, the fire roared in the grate and Harry found Alex lying on the couch staring at it with his arm hanging off the side, knuckles grazing the Oriental rug. Harry stopped in front of the vampire's prone figure and admired the red hair spread over the couch and the other classic features Alex had on display.

"Are you going to look at me like that or are you going to join me on this wonderful couch?" Alex smiled at the fire in a mischievous way and then slowly turned his head away to look up at Harry.

Harry could still see the fire blazing out of the green eyes. Harry noticed, not for the first time, that Alex had jungle cat-like green eyes as opposed to his own emerald; the shades were different but the effects of both were stunning.

Harry smirked, "If I choose to just look, what's it to you? Are you going to make me greet you properly?" Harry laughed as Alexander just shook his head and then lifting his right hand turned it face up and then looked in Harry's eyes.

Harry felt himself getting lost in those eyes and then slowly, as Alexander closed his hand into a fist, Harry felt himself sinking to his knees in front of the couch. When Harry was there Alex brought his hand up and grabbed Harry's collar pulling him down into a kiss on the lips. A just as good, long kiss, nothing to overly sexual, but Harry felt the seal of belonging. Not in a slave or wrong kind of way, just a connection… in an, I claim the one who claims you kind of way. Harry just gave up trying to define it. It was a vampire thing, he supposed.

Pulling away, Harry smiled at Alexander and then turned around to face the fire, sitting on the floor and putting his back up against the couch. He felt Alexander drop his arm onto his shoulder and they fell into companionable silence again, both lost in thought for a moment just watching the flames dance. Both men jumped when the door to the library burst open and Draco strolled in looking like sex on a stick.

"Wow, it feels like I walked into a funeral." He slowed down his stride and the smile on his face evened out, "what is the matter with you guys?"

Harry just smiled at him and Alex shrugged his shoulders. Draco came over to the couch and leaned over from the back to kiss Alex and after running an idle hand through the fiery red hair before he sat beside Harry. He kissed him on the cheek as Harry threaded their fingers together absent-mindedly, still gazing intently at the fire, but less melancholy now.

Draco was studying Harry and contemplating grabbing a book to read when he heard Alexander sigh and he felt the couch move as the vampire shifted.

"Truly there is something bothering you?" Draco let his head fall back on the couch as Alex sat up and leaned his head over Draco's.

"No, I am fine. I think I will go hunting." Alexander got up off the couch, stepping between Harry and Draco. He was walking to the door when Draco glanced at Harry again.

_Go with him. _Harry's voice stirred in Draco's mind.

Draco raised an eyebrow. _What if he wants to be alone with his thoughts?_

_Of course he doesn't want to be alone. That's the whole reason he's upset you idiot!_

Draco stood up and looked down at Harry. _I thought you didn't care._ He smirked.

Harry glared at him. _I never said that, and no one should be alone_.

Draco smiled at the love of his life and walked out of the library. Harry was right, no one should have to be alone, especially for as long as Alexander had. His sire had been though so much. Draco had put him back into touch with this generation, that was what Alexander had needed Draco for, but it still seemed the ancient vampire yearned for more.

Draco thought back to the few months he had been without Harry and how hard it had been to let him go the first time. He couldn't imagine centuries of that torture. The endless existence compounded by loneliness, Draco shuddered at the thought. He caught up with Alexander on the outskirts of Paris. The back alleys were full of filth and it assaulted Draco's nostrils as he landed beside his mentor.

In the fog, up ahead, Draco could smell someone. It was a girl; she was young, about Draco's age. He could smell her fear; she was lost and didn't frequent this side of town often. Draco could hear her thoughts just as easily as he heard her heels clicking on the pavement.

He looked to Alexander who had his head tilted slightly as if listening also. He knew Alexander hadn't fed in a while, but he hoped that he didn't kill the girl, just take a little blood and find another person. Draco found himself feeling sorry for the girl, lost and about to run into her worst nightmare. Maybe being with Harry gave him more humanity, more mercy… it was entirely possible, thought Draco. That was another reason companions and _sang offrandes_ were important to vampires; they kept them form turning into monsters.

The girl was close now and Draco grabbed Alexander's arm and looked into the burning green eyes that locked onto his silver ones. Draco pleaded for the girls life with his eyes, he did not move or speak in anyway, he just looked at Alexander and waited for a slight nod of the head before he moved around behind the girl in the fog. Draco crept close to the alley wall until he had passed her. Both he and Alexander had made themselves invisible for the time being. Draco got instep with her and walked behind her a few feet until he saw Alexander appear in front of her. The girl screamed and came to a dead halt.

She seemed shocked and speechless with fear and the first scream she managed seemed all she was capable of. Alexander moved towards her and she predictably backed up. Unfortunately for her she backed right into Draco who grabbed both her wrists, crossed her arms and held them to her sides so she couldn't wrench away. He had her pressed hard against his body as Alexander stepped up to her again. She whimpered.

"Shhhh, sshhh." Alex put one pale finger to her lips, "you aren't going to die tonight. I'm just going to get a little something I need and then be on my way. You won't get anything but a little headache when you wake up." Alexander was whispering as he mesmerized the girl with his eyes. He smoothed a hand over her silky brown hair.

The girl was breathing rather harshly, more then likely she was scared out of her mind and on sensory over load. She wasn't even trying to get away from Draco and couldn't look away from Alex's eyes.

Draco watched as the other vampire leaned down and buried his face in the girl's neckline. A moment later and the girl moaned then not too long after that she half screamed, half gasped before finally going limp, passing out from the blood loss. But, she wasn't dead and that was what mattered.

Alex took the girl out of Draco's arms and laid her on the ground next to a trashcan. He waved his hand over her and muttered a few words before turning his attention back to Draco. The girl would not be seen until she awoke and got up and she would feel fine and remember nothing in the morning.

As the two vampires continued out into the night Draco thought of how to go about making Alexander feel better. He wasn't coming up with anything and Alex didn't seem to be forthcoming with conversation or information. How do you reassure someone that they won't be alone for forever? How do you give someone hope that one day they will have someone to love when you can't guarantee it yourself? Draco was at a loss and it left him feeling like he had let his sire down. Draco wished that he knew who it was that would make Alexander happy because then he could find him for him.

Then, Draco thought, there was Harry. He knew that Harry wanted him, was so close to bonding with him, but the brunette wouldn't trust himself enough to take the next step and it was driving Draco crazy. He wanted Harry to be comfortable and to be completely ready for the bond when it happened, but Draco just wished that he could hurry the process up. It was hard being so patient.

Draco continued through the Paris alleyways with Alexander, wondering what he was going to do about Alexander's unhappiness and Harry's unwillingness.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Lovely! And a bit longer than usual, right? What do you think? If you haven't noticed I am back. I had to take a break from writing because my first semester of college caught up to me, but I passed all my classes and I am currently out for Christmas, hopefully I will be able to work more on my story and maybe, maybe, even do a little one shot for the Holidays. Oh, and I forgot to mention. I don't know how many of you know I'm form the states, you could probably tell by my writing, but I will be in London this May, so if any of you who live there or around there want to give me some advice, heads-ups, or even want to meet for lunch… haha… just e-mail, or review. You guys are all great and I love you bunches!!!

Oh and MARRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS… do you want Snape or Blasie to end up with Alexander? Let me know… you guys are great!!!!

Ash


	10. Midnight is the Witching Hour

_**Midnight is the Witching Hour**_

Chapter Nine

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

It was midnight and the cold winter wind was whipping through the branches of a lone tree that stood on a hill over looking a village. The village was dark and quiet, the only sound a faint whistle that seemed to chill you as much as the cold breeze that created it.

Standing under the tree, the moon through the branches casting shadows on his face, stood a thin and gaunt man. He was dressed in black robes that hung awkwardly off his sickly frame. He looked like he was about to die of hunger, but instead of a hungry or pained look on his face, the man wore a smile. It was the kind of smile that sent a shudder through your body; a smile that made your hair stand on end.

He was soon joined by other black robed people, who appeared in thin air with faint pops. They stood around him in a half circle looking from one to the other; they each looked into the others faces as if mentally taking roll to see who showed up. But, they finally turned their attention to the man.

One spoke up after a few moments of silence, "We shouldn't be meeting in the open; it is dangerous." His voice was ruff, like sandpaper, "lying low, that's what we should be doing."

"I _have_ been lying low," snapped the thin, strange man, "why do you think I look so thin?" He raised one long finger and stabbed himself in the chest with conviction, "I have been living on the streets, trying to blend in and find out what I can about the situation."

The gruff man spoke up again, "what do you think we all have been doing? Living in the lap of luxury?" He laughed in a bitter way and shot venomous look at the sickly man with his eyes.

"That is why…," the pale, thin man who was clearly shaping up to be the leader, straightened his back and squared his jaw, "…I have come up with a plan. I have done enough eavesdropping that I have gathered that the Golden Boy has disappeared, again."

He looked around the circle, "he vanished during the battle, but later made contact once with the ministry. Now, he is gone again. No recorded movement since he bought a house outside of London, but even that is abandoned. It would seem impossible to find him, BUT I have decided to get him to come to us."

A women's voice piped up, shrill and harsh sounding, "How in the hell are we supposed to get him to come to us?"

The smile on the man's face grew at her disbelief. He cut his eyes at her, "we are simply going to take something that he will be sure to come after, something valuable. It must be something easy to take and very important."

"And I'm sure you have already thought of this... this thing?" The lady crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her lips.

"Why of course. We are going to capture and hold his friends. The blood traitor and the mudblood are very important to him and are not very well protected at the moment." The thin man couldn't seem to stop smiling madly, his eyes gleaming.

"Everyone thinks they are safe, but even though we are few there are still enough of us left and we will finish off Harry Potter. We will see him dead and our master avenged." The man chuckled and then looked around the circle once more, snapping, "We must prepare! Meet me here again tomorrow night."

The howling of the wind smothered the pops heard as the cloaked figures vanished until it was only the lone man standing on the hill once again. He rubbed his hands together. Yes, he thought, Potter was going to pay dearly for what he had done. He would come for his friends and when he was at the mercy of the death eaters... he would watch his friends die before he was allowed the privilege of death; he would suffer. Harry Potter was going to regret the day he defeated the Dark Lord.

With one last smile the man disappeared. The wind seemed to die down as the tree was left alone again, alone on its hill, the village sleeping peacefully below.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry was camped out on the far side of the library. He had chosen a random book off the shelf and had just decided to plop down in front of the book case to read it. With his feet stretched out and his back against the bottom rows of books he read silently, his eyes the only thing moving.

Draco and Alexander hadn't come back yet, but that was normal, he figured. A quick glance at the grandfather clock told him it was only 2:30 in the morning. Harry had turned back to his book when he felt a chill. It was like a slight breeze had swept across the room sending a shiver up his spine. Harry glanced around the library, but saw nothing off about the scene before him. His senses and his training instincts were telling him that something wasn't right, however.

Before he could stand up or even scan the room a man appeared before him out of nowhere. Harry started violently, but didn't scream. The person in front of him looked to be a man in his early thirties, distinguished, dirty blond hair, with aristocratic features. He was broad in the shoulders, thin in the waist, tall, with honey colored eyes. Harry looked him up and down. The man was definately a vampire. Now that Harry knew what to look for, it was obvious.

"Can I help you?" Harry decided that he would try being nice first.

The man looked down his nose at Harry, "I'm looking for Alexander. I assumed he would be here. Malfoy is the only person he visits…"

The man trailed off, talking more to himself than Harry. He soon turned his attention back though.

"Who are you?"

Before Harry could answer the man walked mighty close to him and sniffed. He felt fingers thread through his hair. Shivering in disgust, Harry stood up and tried to walk away from the man, but the vampire only came closer.

The man spoke again, "You smell… human. What're you doing here? Alexander doesn't mess with humans, nor does the young Malfoy."

The man sniffed the air around Harry again, "You do not smell like you are bonded, you are not a sang offrende. Hmmm…"

Harry tried to edge his way over to the door, but an arm came up to his left, blocking his way.

"Where are we going?" The guy sounded amused.

The man ran a finger over Harry cheek, "you don't have the blood of another in you, so that means you are free game."

Harry was starting to get angry, forcing the initial uneasiness of fear to leave. He was not a play toy and this man was taking liberties with him that weren't his right, the pompous, arrogant… Harry curbed his thoughts and focused. His magic flowed in his veins, gathering strength. He called out to Draco and felt an immediate response. Harry relaxed a little knowing Draco was only seconds away, but he still needed to do something with his magic that was building.

Harry thought for a second and decided to teach the rude vampire what happened when you messed with Harry Potter. Without too much guilt, Harry pooled his magic into his open palms by his sides.

The pompous guy was too busy running his finger up and down Harry's neck to notice the energy gathering in Harry's open hands. Quickly, Harry brought up his hands and shoved his open palms against the vampire's chest. Caught off guard, the vampire was stunned into silence as the air was forced out of his lungs on impact. He yelled once he realized he was being thrown into the air though.

Harry held his hands up, magic still connected from his hands to the guy's chest. He held him in the air for a second and then with a jerk of his arms to the right, he closed his hands. The magic connection broke just as the vampire went careening into the bookshelf. He hit and crashed 8 feet down, landing in a limp heap on the floor.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco had felt Harry's slight unease a few minutes before the distress call. He freaked out the minute he heard Harry's voice shouting at him to get to the library as soon as possible. Draco had grabbed Alex explaining briefly and they had both shimmered into the mansion immediately.

Running up the steps and throwing open the door, Draco saw a man pressing his body up against Harry's. He had one arm thrown up to block his mate from moving and the other hand was busy making tracks over Harry's body. Draco gave a deep growl and immediately his fangs lengthened and his entire body started to shimmer. He saw red, plain and simple, that vampire, and he could tell that it was a vampire, was going to die for touching _his _Harry.

But before Draco could even make a move, the vampire was thrown up into the air with a screech. Harry was glaring at his form, suspended in mid air. Draco could see Harry's magic, like lightning bolts threading from the vampire's chest to Harry's hands. It seemed Harry was just going to let him hang there, but with a jerk of the brunette's hands the vampire went sailing into a bookcase and crashing to the floor.

Draco heard a whistle from his right and he had to admit that he was just as impressed as Alex was. He had seen Harry defeat the Dark Lord, but other than that, Harry had never really intentionally hurt anyone. At least, Draco had never seen him project anger like that before.

It took a lot of focus and power to make your magic manifest like that. To bend it to your will without a spell, was incredible. Draco was still stunned… and proud. His mate was so powerful and beautiful standing there fuming and crackling with unused power.

Draco walked over to Harry while Alex messed with the knocked out vamp.

Harry looked a little surprised when he finally turned to look at Draco. He had never seen him glow or _radiate_ as the vampires called it. It was a physical manifestation of their emotions. Usually when they where very angry, they would express all of their vampire traits at once: the glowing, the fangs, their eyes... It could be scary, but Harry just looked amazed.

Draco reached out and touched Harry's cheek and their aura's met, clashing together, but finally swirling as one. Pearly white met shiny emerald and then as he and Harry started to calm down the glow receded. Draco's fangs returned to a more normal length and his silver eyes sparkled their true color once more.

"I called for you." Harry smiled and tilted his head into Draco's palm.

"And I came as soon as I could, but, to be honest, it looks like you had the whole thing under control."

Draco smirked as Harry laughed and shrugged, "It felt good."

"I bet. That was some powerful magic. Are you tired? Do you feel sick? Do you need anything?"

Harry just laughed and waved off Draco's habit of mothering him. It was annoying, yet welcoming at the same time. He shifted his green eyes to see Alex dumping the still blacked out vampire on the couch. Harry moved over; closer to the fire.

"His name," said Alex "is William."

Harry nodded his head, "He said he was coming to see you. Something about you always being at Malfoy's if you weren't at your place or something. He smelled me and I think he thought he had rights to me because I didn't smell bonded. He could smell that I was still human and mortal. I guess he thought that I was some kind of servant."

"Well, some vampire's have human servants to feed off of and to help with the household. Lazy, I say, the lot of them. Like they can't bother to go out and hunt for food." Alexander looked down at William, "He should have known that if you were a human living with either Draco or myself that you were important, certainty not a servant."

"Yes, he did mumble something about you and Draco not associating with humans usually." Harry shrugged.

Harry, while outwardly appearing nonchalant, was internally having a lovely guilt trip. He was smart enough to catch that William came on to him because he hadn't bonded with Draco or allowed himself to be immortalized. Harry would be facing more issues like this the longer he waited, the longer it took him to accept the change.

Draco was in tune, as always, to what was going on inside Harry's mind. This time, however, he had decided not to interfere. He could reassure Harry, but in truth, this could happen again, might happen again, if Harry didn't accept him fully soon. Draco didn't want to be cruel in letting Harry beat himself up, but he needed to realize the consequences that came with skirting the edge. You either needed to be in the human world or the vampire world. Trying to inhabit both was dangerous because it was hard to tell where you stood.

And Draco wanted Harry to know exactly where he stood… right beside Draco.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco had insisted that Harry go upstairs. The blond vampire wasn't having any of Harry's protests and demanded that he eat a little something and that he take it easy for the rest of the night. So, with whining and griping, Harry retired early to their bedroom, with Draco not far behind. This left dear William in the care of Alexander for the night.

Alex watched over his tentative friend until he started stirring. William had been an old business associate of Alex's and had helped him deal with his human and immortal assets. The term friend was a loose way of describing their relationship. William thought Alex was soft for not having servants and weird for choosing to live alone. Alexander just thought Will was an idiot. He treated his human servants poorly, though not cruelly, and while very good with other people's money, flaunted his unnecessarily. Vain as a peacock, that's how Alexander would describe the man in front of him.

Will groaned as he came around, automatically bringing a hand up to the back of his head as he sat up.

"Why do I feel like I have been hit with a ton of bricks?"

"Because," Alexander chuckled at Will's discomfort, "you just came on to Draco Malfoy's unbonded sang offrende."

"What! Oh, yes, now I remember, but I don't remember Malfoy even being in the room when I turned my charms on that delicious little brunette."

"That's because we didn't arrive until he already had you in the air and careening towards the bookcase." Alex laughed at the sour look on William's face, "That 'delicious little brunette' happens to also be Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard of this age… and I don't think he liked your charms very much."

Will made a face in his direction and then moved to swing his legs over the side of the couch so Alex could have a seat.

"So, what brings you here anyway?" Alex sat and stretched out his legs.

"I was bored, thought you could use some company. But, of course, you weren't home and I figured you had to be here."

"You were bored?" Alex raised a red brow, "with that cute little thing you just acquired occupying your bed? I doubt you got tired of him that fast? He was beautiful and young from what I recall… 17, you said?"

"Yes, and very spirited, he loved being with me, once he got adjusted that is."

"You have only had him for a few months. What is with all this 'I'm bored' nonsense?

"Well, if you must know, he has refused me the last few nights. You know that I can be tough, but I'm not about to rape the boy… although I'm sorely tempted, the imp."

Alex cut Will a sharp look and he held his hands up, "I'm joking. It's just that I accidentally told him the story of sang offrende and now he wants to be mine." Will ran fingers through his hair in an exasperated motion, "I mean he just isn't who I pictured, you know, plus he is WAY to bloody young. I mean, he thinks it's romantic for heaven's sake, I just…"

Alex laughed as Will trailed off. Will had always liked them young; girls, boys, it didn't matter. He never went lower then 16 or 17, he wasn't a pedophile in any life, but Alex just guessed that it made him feel young. Even though he would always look 32, the decades had worn on his soul and he liked to surround himself with youth. The fact that he was rich and handsome didn't make finding willing young adults and teens very hard. The aristocrat had never taken one of them as his offrende though. Alexander figured that, like himself, he had never found anyone special enough, no one had felt right.

"I think you need to gently let this kid down. Tell him your reasons for holding out and then if he doesn't understand, let him go. Wow, I just sounded like I was giving you a speech on abstinence." Alex laughed.

"Hardy, har, har, you jackass." Will stood up and looked down at Alex.

"It was good seeing you. I'll let you know how it goes. If Reed, the imp, doesn't like what I have to say, then I'll give him to you."

Before Alex could say anything or protest, Will was out the door and gone.

"Bloody Twit," Alex murmured, but nobody heard him.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

So, what do you think? Good chapter… I wanted to give Harry a little bit of a power trip, he was acting a bit too un-Harry like for my taste. He is a submissive in this story, and he is emotionally shy, but he has reason for that I think, and he is by no means helpless. So, there it is. I think most of you where for Snape and Alexander, so stay tuned for that. This means that Blaise will not be in the story at all and I am sorry to report that I just don't have room for Sirius or Remus… I hope no one is too mad. Much love.

Ash

P.S. I must say again that I am taking my first trip in May of this year to Europe. I will be going to London, Edinburgh, and Paris. I was hoping for some tips or advice from any of you locals out there. E-mail me or stick it in your review because I would love to hear from you….


	11. Ready or Not

_**Ready or Not**_

**Chapter Ten**

Once again Harry Potter and Co. belong to JK Rowling and WB and whoever else but me.

And now… the bond/change/whatever!!!! SLASH!!!!

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry glanced up from across the room to see Draco looking at him again. Harry had spent the last few minutes pretending to read a book on the chaise lounge in their bedroom, while Draco had sprawled out on the bed to read. But, instead of reading, Draco had spent the remainder of the night looking at Harry. The blond seemed to expect him to randomly start showing signs of post traumatic stress or something.

Harry snapped his book shut and walked over to the bed. He crawled over to Draco and lay down beside the blond, looking at him until he put his book down.

"Why are you looking at me? I'm trying to read." Draco turned his head to mock glare at Harry.

"Can you tell me what the page you just read is about?" Harry smiled as Draco scowled.

"Fine."

Draco shut the book and placed it on his bed side table. Turning to face Harry, he locked his eyes with the green ones in front of him. Neither man looked away for a second, but then Harry shifted his gaze a little as if he was debating something.

"The longer I remain in vampire society without changing or taking your blood, the more things like that are going to happen." Harry made it a statement.

"The more likely they are to happen, yes." Draco finished.

"I know I can do it, really, it's just getting to that point of no return is hard for me. Trust is hard for me." Harry looked down at the mattress, but continued, "I have dated people before, been with other people, but this is my first committed relationship and it's a bit intimidating knowing I have to get it right on the first try."

"Harry, no one is asking you to get it right," Draco corrected, "I'm just asking you to be with me. Our union isn't going to be perfect all the time and neither of us are always going to get it right, but we are going to have to trust each other."

Draco looked into Harry's eyes as the brunette looked up at him, "Just love me back, okay?"

Harry nodded, "Okay... I really do want this. I really do want you."

Harry closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. Draco deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside of Harry's mouth to caress and tease.

Harry pulled away breathless, "Show me what it's like. Let me be with you forever."

Draco ran his fingers through his hair; he wanted to make sure that Harry wanted this.

"Harry this isn't the fear talking? I want this so bad and it needs to happen, but I won't take advantage of you if you aren't thinking clearly."

Harry smiled, "Earlier, when William was touching me, I thought about how handsome he was, rich by the looks of him. I bet he gets people throwing themselves at him all the time. But, no matter how much I could admit that I should like him, I didn't. I didn't want him touching me because it felt wrong to me after being with you. All I wanted was you. I know now that it's not your looks that get me or how rich you are, this isn't a passing attraction that I have for you. I wasn't sure what being in love was and I was so afraid that I was fooling myself and I would hurt you. Now I know, though, that me being with you feels more right then anything else I've ever known."

Harry placed his hands over his chest, "It's not my fear talking, you idiot, it's my heart."

Draco could have laughed he was so happy, but he gathered Harry in his arms and kissed him with all the passion and gratitude he could muster. Harry had picked him, was with him, and everything was wonderful. This was what he had waited for.

Slowly he pulled Harry up with him until they were both on their knees facing each other. Draco bowed his head to kiss Harry's neck while slowly unbuttoning the shirt Harry was wearing. Harry tilted his neck to the side and gave a contented sigh as he felt Draco's lips trail down his neck.

Harry soon felt his shirt being slid off his shoulders. He reached for Draco's buttons as the blond threw his shirt off the bed and onto the floor. Draco had now begun to nip and suck on Harry's neck; he wanted to make a mark that wasn't his usual bite mark. Choosing a spot right above Harry's collar bone he began to suck, drawing blood up to pool below the skin, soothing the spot between sucks with strokes from his tongue. Harry drew in his breath at the first suck and then soon let out a long, soft moan.

Finally remembering he had been doing something, Harry resumed taking off Draco's shirt. Draco straightened back up looking down at the bruise forming on Harry's neck. Smiling Draco let Harry take his own shirt off. The brunette threw it to his left, not even looking where it landed.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes for a minute before dipping his head to the vampire's neck. Giving Draco a surprise, he let the tip off his tongue trail all the way up the blonde's neck and up to his ear lobe, gently pulling that into his mouth and sucking. Draco moaned as a jolt of arousal went right to his groin. He tilted his head to the side as he ran his fingers up the sides of Harry's torso and then over his nipples making the other man twitch a little and moan again into his neck.

Harry went right back to Draco's neck though, moving down to his shoulder where he bit down hard. Draco yelped, but relaxed again as he felt Harry's tongue erase the pain. Draco could have melted on the spot. He had waited so long for this. He had dreamed this for so long, of Harry doing wonderful things to his body. Now, here was the real thing, worshiping Draco's body with his mouth. Draco was about to be inside that beautiful body for the first time and it made him ache thinking about it.

He yanked on Harry's hair pulling him back up and attacked his lips with hunger. Trying to taste every bit of him he could, he bit down on Harry's bottom lip forcing him to open his mouth. He heard Harry chuckle slightly and then he willingly parted his lips, his tongue meeting Draco's. They dueled for a few minutes until Harry gave in and allowed Draco into his mouth to explore the familiar territory.

After getting enough to last him a while, Draco placed his hands on Harry's chest forcing him back onto the mattress. Harry fell back as Draco came forward. Soon he was trapped by Draco's hands on either side of him with Draco rested between his legs. Their lower bodies where pressed together and they could feel the need they both had for each other. Harry ground his hips up, taking notes from his earlier experiences with Draco, and was rewarded by a moan and then a slightly animalistic growl.

Draco looked down into Harry's eyes and smiled. Harry smiled back and then smirked; grinding his hips against Draco's again, causing them both to moan. Draco started to kiss his way down Harry's body, stopping to torture his nipples. Slowly he brought one into his mouth sucking, and then flicking his tongue over it. Finally he blew gently to harden it again and repeated the process before moving on to the next one.

Making a valiant effort to get Harry very aroused, Draco continued his slow pursual of the slim body beneath him. He kissed a path down to Harry's bellybutton and then past. Draco unbuttoned the pants and slid them down and off leaving Harry clothed only in boxers. The boxers had to go too though and soon Draco had the object of his desire and affection gloriously naked beneath him. Harry blushed a little at being exposed to those piercing silver eyes, but Draco just smiled and went back to his activity.

The blond licked the inside of Harry's narrow hip bones and then on to the inside of his thighs. He heard a distinct sound of disapproval from the lovely brunette he was driving crazy. He could tell just by looking that Harry was very ready for a little release, but Draco held back. He wanted Harry to come only when he was deep inside him. Plus, if he was mindless with lust then he might not feel the pain of a first time so much.

Coming back to his senses Draco climbed back up Harry's body to be met with a whimper and a frown.

"That is completely unfair." Harry whined, "It's also unfair that you aren't naked."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Impatient?"

"Yes. I want to see all of you too." Harry smiled.

Draco rolled off the bed with complete grace and pulled his pants and boxers down in one fell-swoop. Standing tall in more ways then one, he let Harry sweep his eyes over his body. For one moment he actually got a little self conscious, hoping that Harry actually liked the entire, um, package.

After a moment Harry looked back up at Draco's face and said, "You better get over here before I start helping myself out."

Draco laughed and climbed back over to where Harry was laying on his side. Harry rolled back onto his back and Draco laid over him again. Reaching for the bedside table he dipped his fingers into the jar of lube he had left there.

Draco moved his legs to spread Harry's, whispering in his ear for him to tilt his hips up. Harry did what he was told, but still looked very unsure and tense now that they were this close.

Draco leaned over and captured Harry's lips in a kiss. He caressed and teased until he felt the brunette began to relax little by little. He poured all his love and feelings of devotion, all his desire, into that one kiss. Just when Harry had begun to fully concentrate on the kiss and not where Draco's hands were, he inserted one finger.

Harry immediately tensed again and jumped a little at the intrusion. He opened his eyes, closed his eyes, and then opened them again. Draco was placing feather light kisses on his chest, holding himself up on one hand while placing most of the weight on his knees.

"Relax, love. Please, just look at me and relax."

Harry smiled tentatively, but Draco could feel his body relaxing again. Draco smiled and kissed Harry again, slipping in another finger. Harry arched his back and moaned a little as Draco started to open his fingers, stretching.

Draco bent and nipped at Harry's neck again moving to toy with his ears. Draco looked at the man beneath him, his eyes closed, face screwed up in concentration. Going back to just one finger, Draco felt around for a minute and then when he found just the right place, he crooked his finger every so slightly. The movement applied sudden pressure to Harry's prostate and the blond was rewarded with a surprised and pleasurable scream from the brunette.

Harry released the sheets he had been gripping and instead gripped Draco's shoulders.

"Draco! I'm ready...ah…please."

Draco withdrew his fingers and spread some lube on his own very ready cock. Taking a breath, he guided himself to Harry's entrance and then placed both his hands back on the bed. With both his hands trapping Harry's torso and Harry death-gripping his biceps, Draco looked into Harry's eyes and slid into him slowly.

Draco was half way in when Harry hissed in pain and they had to halt motion for a minute. It was killing the blond vampire, but he was determined to put Harry's needs before his own. When Draco was almost fully sheathed, Harry surprised him by lifting his hips up to take him in the rest of the way. The action caused twin moans and an extra hiss from Draco who could now feel every inch of Harry's internal muscles clamping down on his length.

Draco had bowed his head and closed his eyes to concentrate on stillness. He looked up when he felt one of Harry's hands move from his arm to lift his chin.

"Thank you… for… you know…. holding back, but its ok, you can move." Harry ran his hand up through Draco's hair and down his back, "Please move."

Draco didn't need telling again, he pulled out and slammed back in, pumping in earnest. Harry screamed in pleasure and just the slightest shadow of a burning sensation. Soon they where moaning and pumping together, Draco would slide into Harry as Harry lifted his hips up to meet him. Draco felt nails scratch down his back and he could feel the beads of blood coming to the surface.

Thinking of blood took him in a whole different pleasurable direction. A direction that it seemed Harry was going at the same time. After all, to make this whole bond official they had to blood bond, making Harry immortal and giving him an endless supply of blood. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and then blinked slowly once, focusing, and moved his head to the side exposing the side of his beautiful neck.

Draco groaned and felt his fangs aching. Lowering his head he sunk his fangs into Harry's jugular at the same time he thrust inside his body. Harry arched his whole body into Draco's screaming again, his nails digging in once more. He cried out, trying to release the ache he felt everywhere.

Draco only took a few swallows before he lifted his head and closed the twin pin pricks. He looked at Harry who was tossing his head from side to side and mumbling for Draco to move faster and harder and more. Draco gave a few more thrusts and, knowing that time was close, whispered a spell to place a small cut above his right nipple.

Harry opened his eyes at the spell and seeing the blood moved hesitantly to drink. Swirling his tongue once over the cut as if to test taste, Harry clamed his lips over the incision and sucked hard, causing Draco to half scream half gasp.

By the time Harry had finished Draco was only seconds away from coming. Rising up and placing his hand between them he stroked Harry's neglected cock a few times, sending Harry over the edge. Still on a blood high and mindless with absolute need, Harry climaxed violently with Draco's name on his lips. Feeling and seeing Harry's climax was Draco's undoing and he followed moaning Harry's name with other various explicit words.

Collapsing on top of the body beneath him Draco wasn't certain if he'd ever move again.

"I know what you mean." Harry's hoarse reply was soft, but audible.

"You read my thoughts." Draco looked up surprised.

Harry frowned in thought then smiled, "Yeah, I did. Does this mean it worked?"

"Yeah."

Harry smiled, "That was, in a word…"

"Amazing!" Draco finished for him.

"Yeah."

Draco rolled to the side and pulled Harry's body up against his own. Harry wrapped himself around the blond, whispering a cleaning spell.

Draco brushed some of the hair out of Harry's eyes, "I love you, you know. I'm going to spend every waking hour of my life making sure that you never have to regret your decision to be with me.

Harry smiled, "Never. I love you too."

With a contented sigh, Harry drifted off to sleep. Draco followed soon after with the knowledge that he had one problem solved. Now, he just had to find someone for Alexander that made his sire just as happy as Harry had made him.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

So, that was that, and…. WOW! I have to admit that this scene gave me some trouble; I wanted it to be just right. Coming up: Kidnapping, Ron and Hermione bicker, Alex and Severus and a bond, more biting, more sex, more happiness, more sickly, thin, death eater man…. DUN, DUN, DUNNNNN!!!

Much Love,

Ash


	12. Kisses and Kidnapping

_**Chapter Eleven**_

**Kisses and Kidnapping**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Hermione was clearing off the table after dinner. It had been her night to cook, so Ron was doing the dishes. Hermione smiled as she entered the kitchen with the last of the plates and silverware. Ron was elbow deep in bubbles and splashing water here and there. He just couldn't get the hang of dishwashing the muggle way.

"Hermione, remind me again why I can't just wave my wand and have everything sparkling and dry?"

"Because we agreed that we would live in the wizarding community while still doing some things the muggle way, right?"

Ron grumbled and she kissed his cheek, "Besides, this way our future children get to understand the world that I grew up in just as much as the world they will live in… and you look cute covered in bubbles."

Ron gave her an exasperated look before smiling at her and returning to his task. Hermione smiled back and made her way into the living room to read a book she had just bought. She sat there absorbed for a few minutes. Ron had just called out from the kitchen that he was done when the intruder alarm went off.

Ron ran out of the kitchen as Hermione was jumping off the couch. Both had pulled there wands.

"Remember the plan?" Ron jumped across the couch and stood in front of Hermione with their backs to the fire place.

Hermione had started to reply in the affirmative when the door was blasted off its hinges. In rushed about five deatheaters, all masked and wearing robes of black.

Hermione spun around to floo their emergency contact while Ron covered both of them in a shield. The shield wouldn't last long, but it would give them time.

Hermione stuck her head into the fireplace, "Severus Snape!"

Hermione opened her eyes to see a library, but not Snape. She called out his name, yelling loudly a few times, but she didn't hear anyone coming. Cursing under her breath she hastily pointed her wand into the fire and murmured a note, followed by a spell, "nota sententia."

A note floated to the floor, landing on the rug in front of the hearth. Nodding her head, Hermione whipped back around, ending the floo call. She stood to see Ron shouting curse after curse with a few hexes in between. Two deatheaters were down, but the remaining three were closing in fast. Finally, a stunning spell got past Ron's barrier and he hit the ground. Hermione started firing spells, erecting her own barrier. She knew she couldn't hold all three of them though. Whatever these people wanted; they were about to get it. She just hoped that Snape would get her note in time.

As Hermione took down another deatheater, the one on her right shot a powerful stunning spell that broke down her shield, just like Ron's. Hermione saw black creep into the corner of his eyes and felt her body sink to the floor before she lost total consciousness.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry opened his eyes, coming into full awareness in a matter of seconds. He turned his head to look at the man beside him. Draco was lying on his back like he always did. Harry could tell he was almost awake because he was breathing shallowly and color was slowly starting to creep back into his complexion.

Smiling, Harry rolled onto his side and placed his hand on Draco's chest, right over the vampire's dead heart. He couldn't feel a heart beat of course, but he watched his hand rise and fall, increasing in increments with each few minutes. Finally, Draco took a long slow breath and opened his eyes. His silver orbs found Harry's green ones immediately and he smiled.

Draco lifted a pale hand to the tanner one occupying his chest. Lifting Harry's hand he turned it up and kissed the palm. Slowly, Draco kissed each one of Harry's fingers lightly, like a butterfly landing and then fluttering off again. Harry closed his eyes and smiled. He felt the happiness inside of him welling up. This was the life he wanted; he had craved this for so long. To be with someone who he loved and who loved him back. To be with someone who was devoted to him and who wanted him to be happy.

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at Draco. How did he get here? How did his life turn into this? He was in a bed with the love of his life, who was a man, a vampire, and a Malfoy. He had what he wanted, what he needed and what he had imagined all those years alone and defeated, but yet...he had never envisioned it this way. Here was Draco Malfoy, his life mate, looking up at him with absolute love in his eyes, holding his hand, and he was happy… deliciously, deliriously happy.

"I'm glad," Draco spoke, reviving Harry out of his thoughts.

"Glad about what?" Harry titled his head.

"I'm glad you are happy." Draco smiled and Harry felt a jolt of desire at the sight of dazzling fangs.

"How did you…"

_I can read you mind now… remember. You can read mine too; you just have to practice a little._

Harry started as he remembered the product of that amazing sex they had last night. They were bonded. I'm immortal, Harry thought. He looked into Draco's eyes again trying to see behind them, into the mind, into the soul behind them. Locked away was the pathway to connecting with his lover.

In flash that was a lot like the visions he used to get from Voldemort Harry saw Draco beneath him, looking up at him like he was now. Except in this vision, Harry could tell that he was inside Draco, they were moving together, pumping their hips in rhythm. Draco tilted his head back in ecstasy and Harry, or vision Harry, licked a path from the bottom of his neck to the top.

Harry moaned low in his throat, closing his eyes and breaking the connection. He heard Draco chuckle and he opened his eyes rapidly. He knew Draco could feel the desire that the vision had stirred in him.

"I knew you would like that." Draco had laid Harry's hand back on his chest and covered it with his own.

"Can we, I mean… that is to say, can I…" Harry struggled with the wording.

"…top?" Draco finished for him.

"Yeah." Harry breathed the word.

"It is possible, yes. In the wizarding world we are mates; life partners. That is how are bond is seen there legally. But, in the vampire world, while you are my everything and I am yours, my position as your bonded and as the vampire in the relationship is naturally dominate. You on top is possible and I would not mind doing that for you every once in a while, but it will never work quite as well as me on top. But, I'm sure we can make anything explosive." Draco smiled as Harry laughed.

"I like you on top too." Harry slid his lower body and lifted his upper body until he was seated on Draco's lap looking down at the pale form of his beautiful bonded mate.

Harry smirked, "That's not to say, however, that I'm not interested in seeing how that vision of yours plays out."

Draco laughed, reaching for Harry's hips and running his thumbs over the hip bones. Both of them were still naked and slowly starting to get aroused again. Draco especially, with Harry's bare arse making intimate contact with his manhood. He moaned softly as Harry squirmed a little at Draco's continued assault on his hip bones.

Harry leaned down a little, running his fingers through Draco's hair. He loved the way the white blond strands felt like water over his skin. Harry bent the rest of the way and covered Draco's full, pink lips with his own. Moving and caressing until his finally nibbled a little on the bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth and Harry slipped his tongue in to flicker across Draco's. He heard Draco groan in the back of his throat and then Harry felt himself being rolled and mounted. Draco was now on top with Harry's legs wrapped around his waist.

Harry withdrew his tongue from Draco's mouth, coaxing Draco to explore his own. They continued to kiss as Draco moved his hands all over Harry's body, finding spots that made the man beneath him shiver. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's biceps and shoulders, whimpering and sighing in approval.

Harry's last conscious thought was that he could defiantly wait to top another time.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

"You should have just floo'd out of the Burrow and into Snape's library."

"I was not going to leave you there."

"Well, you could have sounded the alarm and helped them find me sooner, now we just have to sit here and hope that someone finds that letter and then us."

"Those ropes are not going to give; you are just giving yourself rope burn."

"Mione, did I ask you?!"

"Fine, Ronald!"

From what Ron could tell they were in a mansion of some sort; the room he and Hermione seemed to be tied up in was an old guest bedroom. They were bound in chairs facing away from each other. He could see a bed, a dresser, and various other pieces of furniture. Hermione had said she could see windows, but the curtains were mostly drawn so she couldn't see out of them. It was night anyway, so Ron was more worried about their immediate location, not their relative one.

Right now Ron was just mad at his wife because she was here with him. He knew Hermione was a very intelligent and capable witch, but it would be a lot easier if she had just gone through the fire and to Snape directly. Then she would have been safe and could have helped the others find him. As it was, they were both tied to chairs, in a mansion full of rogue deatheaters, in who knows where, and as far as he was concerned, no one knew they were even missing.

He continued to move his hands and twist his wrist in a vain attempt to loosen the ropes. He could hear Hermione breathing at a normal pace if not a little harshly. She was always so composed, he mused. At least she had thought to spell that note before joining Ron in the fight that they had lost. Hermione had been the first to wake up and she had nudged him awake. Neither of them had discussed a possible reason for being here. It was obvious that this was a deatheater attack, but since they were such demented people it was hard to know what their motive was. What they_ had _done since waking was bicker about why it was they were** BOTH **there and how they were going to get out.

Ron heard murmurs outside the door again; they apparently had guards as well.

"No one has come in to see if we're awake or to explain to us why we are here in the first place." Ron turned his head away from the door when the voices died down and addressed Hermione.

She laughed humorlessly, "Did you expect them to come in and detail their master plan to us?"

"Well, it has been my experience that people with evil genius plans, like to brag about them to their captives."

Hermione laughed again, but then lowered her voice a little, "I think I know why we're here."

Ron could almost hear the gears turning in her head, "it is clear that we are meant as bait for a trap. Not a very clever trap, but a trap none the less."

Ron hummed to himself, "A trap for Harry?"

"Yes, exactly. We _are_ his friends; he is bound to come for us, or so they figure, and when he does, they can kill him." Hermione laughed a little, "I almost feel sorry for them."

"Yeah…" said Ron, "wait, why do we feel sorry for them?"

"Because they don't know why Harry disappeared; only you, I and Snape know that. When Snape finds that letter, he will go straight to Harry and in going to Harry he will also go to Draco. These stupid deatheaters have no idea that in challenging Harry, they will also be incurring the wrath of a vampire or even a few vampires; it depends on how many friends Draco has made in the community."

Ron smiled to himself and he knew Hermione was smiling as well. The deatheaters wouldn't kill them until Harry came. Ron and Hermione needed to be alive for the plan to work. So, now all they had to do was sit and wait for Harry and Malfoy to come charging in. Ron wished he could see the looks on the faces of those black-robed idiots when The Golden Boy showed up with a couple of vamps on his side. Ron stopped twisting his wrists.

He turned his head a little to ask Hermione a question, "So did you like the casserole I made for dinner tonight or did you prefer the stew I made last week?"

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry could feel the silk sheets beneath his body. They were mercifully sensitive on his erection as it was pressed by his weight into the mattress. The silk instead of hurting was actually causing a wonderful kind of friction whenever he lifted his hips up and down.

Some how in this intricate dance that was called love making Draco and Harry had ended up with Harry face down on the bed and Draco entering him from behind while also halfway laying on top of him. Draco had entered him a minute ago, but Harry didn't really need time to adjust. The brunette moved his hips down and then up again, slamming himself back on to the blond behind him.

Draco cried out and threaded his fingers through Harry's so that their hands were linked together, but Draco was also holding Harry to the bed in a fashion. They pumped up and down, back and forth and every once in a while Draco would lean down to nibble on Harry's shoulder or catch a bead of sweat with his tongue causing Harry to hiss. When this happened Harry could feel every muscle in Draco's stomach pressed into his back. It was amazing to feel Draco filling him completely and also to feel their muscles clinching and relaxing together.

Draco drew in a breath, out of habit, and let out a throaty moan followed by words, "Come on love, almost there. Gods, you look so beautiful beneath me."

"Dra… co… don't… I can't… yesssss!"

Draco had just slammed into Harry's prostate, quite on purpose. Harry was so close, what he really needed to send him over the edge was a bit of oral stimulation, but not the kind that one would think of.

_Bite me._

Harry made it a mental command, using a newer and more intimate form of communication. To Draco's credit he didn't even have to ask twice. He heard a growl behind him and felt Draco's hands tighten over his own and then he felt Draco's upper body rushing to meet his. The vampire lowered himself and sank his teeth into Harry's back, right above his shoulder blade.

Harry screamed as the pain melted into pleasure and he felt his body jerk as his internal muscles involuntarily clenched around Draco. He felt Draco remove his fangs from his shoulder gasping for breath and crying out as he came right behind Harry.

They collapsed together, Harry taking Draco's weight. Harry was breathing harshly and taking mental stock of his body. Was anything missing? Was everything where it was supposed to be? He could have sworn he just exploded. Draco was still inside of him and on top of him. Harry shuddered when the blond licked the wound on his shoulder, cleaning and closing it. That was going to be sore for a few days.

"Your whole body's going to be sore for a few days," Draco pulled out and rolled off of him.

"You don't say."

Harry turned his head and his body a little to look at Draco, "I can already feel my body protesting when I move."

"You'll get used to it. In the mean time we use creams and salves, and hot showers." Draco got up off the bed, "Come on we have to go see Alexander and see what he did with William."

Harry shuddered a little at the mention of that creepy vampire that had tried to molest him. Well, he had shown him what happened when you messed with Harry Potter. The Dark Lord wasn't toast for nothing. There was more of where that came from, thought Harry. He wouldn't mind throwing that guy up against another bookcase again.

_You got 'um baby. I'm sure William won't come near you with a ten foot pole now._

Harry looked over to the bathroom door where Draco was standing with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes.

_You're making fun of me?_ Harry raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, no. Never._

Harry got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom door, looking forward to that hot shower more and more with each step he took. He was also looking forward to wiping that amused smirk off of his lovers face when he instated a "hands off policy" for the rest of the night. His body did need to recover a little. Looking back on last night and tonight now, the soreness was definately worth it.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Draco start the shower and then step aside for Harry to enter first. Yes, he would gladly endure many more nights of soreness because it was worth it… Draco was worth it.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

So, I have been very busy and although I have a big vision for where this story is going, I have hereto lacked the inspiration to put it all down. I have been on Spring Break and had time to write… so here is the chapter. I hope you like it. There is going to be some action coming up and there won't be any intimate scenes for a few chapters so I gave you an over load on these last chapters. I know that love scenes are great, but every story must have a plot and some action. Let me know what you think… review!!!!

Much Love,

Ash


	13. Mark My Words

_**Chapter Twelve**_

**Mark My Words**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Severus Snape was pacing the study, a piece of parchment in his hands. He looked like a panther stalking back and forth. No one looking at him could tell how hard this man's life had been. Working as a spy and a teacher had stressed his soul to the point of weakening his body. But now Snape was retired and looking a healthy and very strapping 40-year-old. His hair had grown long and he had time now to wash it more, leaving it shiny and silky. He was still pale, but now his skin glowed with health and the wrinkles that were caused by worry and frowning were smoothed over. Broad shoulders tapered down to a trim waist and fit legs; he no longer hid his body beneath bulky robes.

Severus Snape was a new man, even desirable some would say… if only he wasn't so lonely. Now, though, he was in a predicament. Over and over again he walked within the walls of his study. He had precious little time, but the decisions he made now were the decisions that mattered the most. His black eyes wandered to the piece of parchment again, so intense that it looked as if his gaze could set the scrap of paper on fire.

He could go to the ministry, but if Aurors found the house and stormed it, Ron and Hermione's lives would be forfeit. If he left the ministry out of it and went straight to Harry then he was breaking the laws. You were supposed to inform the proper officials about these kind of things.

But, then again, thought Snape, when had he ever done anything by the rules? He couldn't really remember. Even now he refused to tell the ministry anything about Harry Potter's whereabouts.

If the note was to be believed then the deatheaters would not kill Ron and Hermione before they got their hands on Harry. Snape could think of no other reason for them to capture the two.

It was a trap and one Harry would have to spring to escape. Snape had to be sure though. He drew his wand, letting the paper float down into the fire. He grabbed a fist full of floo powder and stepped into the flames calling out for the Burrow as he disappeared.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape was on high alert as he stepped out of the massive fireplace and into the Weasley's living room. He knew right away that the note had not been lying. An attack had definately transpired here. The room was in shambles; pieces of furniture lying about, and lamps broken. Snape pocketed his wand and sighed. There was only one thing to do.

He had to get to Harry before the deatheaters sent him a letter or ransom of some sort. It was better, Snape figured, that the man hear it from him. No sense in letting him get the shock of his life when that owl arrived. Of course Harry was going to go after his friends. Snape thought about his Godson; yes, Draco would want to go with Harry. Oh well; strategy later, action now.

Snape stuck his hand down the front of his robe, grabbing onto a chain around his neck. It was silver and it held a silver pendent on it in the shape of a crescent moon with an emerald star in the center. Draco had given it to him last time he had come to visit. He said if there was ever an emergency or any need for Snape to contact him then he only needed to speak the activation word and it would turn into a portkey that went directly to the entrance hall in Draco's house.

Draco had said that he needed to find a word or phrase that he knew Snape never used, so he wouldn't accidentally set off the portkey. Snape grinded his teeth at his insolent Godson; he had done this on purpose.

Snape wrapped his hand around the pendent and said, "Harry Potter is hott," in the quietest voice he could.

And he was gone.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Alexander stood transfixed, his cat like green eyes never leaving the person they were fixed upon. Like a poor man staring at a glistening gem stone, he gazed with longing at the beautiful creature in front of him. His hair black as night, skin like the moon, eyes glittery and dark as onyx; a true creature of the night with a strong will, a cunning intellect, and a very fragile heart. Alexander knew at once that this human would be his.

He watched as the man looked around the hallway. He couldn't see Alexander in the doorway behind him. The vampire had been alarmed when the man had just appeared out of no where like that. The only reason Alexander wasn't demanding what he was doing there was because he knew only someone with Draco's explicit permission could portkey into the house.

Now that he thought about it, Draco had mentioned a Godfather several times in conversation. This must be the man he was talking about. He looked about the age to have friends that could have fathered someone Draco's age. This was going to be great. Would Draco have problems with Alexander claiming…Severus? Was that his name?

"You are Draco's Godfather, are you not?"

The man spun around; alert. His robes were open revealing slacks and a button up that gave an amazing display of the body beneath. Oh, Alexander hoped with everything within him that Draco wouldn't try to stop him from bonding with this stunning, dark man in front of him. Here was a mystery, and Alexander loved mysteries. He could tell the man was sad, lonely even, but at the same time happier then he had ever been in his life. It must be the end of the war the wizards had been fighting, thought Alexander. He had heard Draco and Harry speak of it… nasty business.

"Yes, I'm Severus Snape." Snape held out his hand, "and you are?"

"Alexander. I am Draco's sire."

The two man grasped hands and looked into each others eyes; it was the way a proper greeting was exchanged after all. For Alexander, time could have stopped for all eternity. All he needed was the feel of that warm hand in his and that firm grip tightening over his own hand. Green eyes met black and it seemed that the temperature in the room went up a few degrees.

It was over far too soon in Alex's opinion. Serverus slipped his hand away and averted his eyes looking distinctly uncomfortable. No doubt he couldn't figure out why the red headed man kept staring at him and why he had felt a tingling sensation in his hand and arm when they had shook hands. He shook his head slightly, trying to remember why he had come here.

"I must see Harry and Draco right away. Harry most of all, though. I have urgent business that involves him. The situation is grave, I'm afraid."

Alexander nodded, "right this way. I'll show you to the library and then I shall go fetch them myself."

Alex was curious to know what this business was, but he remained patient. It must be serious and he knew all would come out eventually. Right now he needed to focus on the task at hand. This crisis, whatever it was, was going to take a steady mind and cool logic. He needed to be there for Draco and Harry and get this dealt with.

Then he could concentrate on getting Severus Snape… into his bed.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

A sharp, singular knock was all the warning Harry heard before Alexander burst into the room startling him into almost jumping off the bed. He did manage to get the covers over him and Draco in record speed, but he had no doubt that Alexander had already seen them naked. What did it really matter, anyway? thought Harry.

Draco was, of course, calm throughout the entire home invasion. Harry's first thought was to start yelling, but a look from Draco made him hold his tongue long enough for Alexander to explain. After all, even he knew that Alexander wouldn't burst into their bedroom uninvited unless he had a good reason. Or, at least, he better have.

"Sorry to disturb you so suddenly, but Severus Snape is downstairs demanding to see you both. He says it's urgent."

Draco looked back at Harry, "He must have used the portkey. That has to be the only way he got here, I gave it to him myself."

Harry nodded, "If that is the case then it must be a true emergency."

Already, Harry could feel his heart beat accelerating and his nerves starting to spark. Snape would only disturb them for situations that needed their personal and immediate attention. This could not possibly be good news, and the fact that he wanted to see Harry too, not just Draco, put him on guard.

Draco was already getting dressed and he threw some clothes at Harry. Alexander walked out the door. He looked a little distracted, but Harry couldn't think on that right now. He could feel Draco's anxiety through the link they shared, even if Draco continued to display an outward appearance of calm.

Harry got dressed as soon as possible and they both practically shot out of the door, walking briskly to the library. Neither one of them really spoke, instead they just fed off each other's energy; taking comfort in one another's presence. They both knew they weren't going to like whatever it was Snape had to tell them.

The library doors burst open as Harry and Draco came in. Snape was standing by the fire, Alexander was on the couch; both were watching the other with a form of hooded fascination. Yet another thing to be dealt with at another time, thought Harry.

Draco exchanged hasty pleasantries within the group, hugging his Godfather briefly. Harry chose to shake hands with Snape and then everyone sat down, save Snape who continued to pace in front of the mantle.

He reminded Draco of a panther, back and forth, back and forth; caged almost. Draco sought Harry's hand and clasped it with his own. He had rarely seen his Godfather this agitated or cautious.

Draco spoke, "Come one Sev, out with it."

"I wish it were that easy. Harry…" Snape turned to Harry with a weary face, "I am sorry to have to tell you this, but…"

Draco felt Harry's grip tighten, "… Ron and Hermione are missing, taken captive but rogue death eaters. I am the only one who knows about it. I did not contact the Ministry; I found it more prudent to alert you. No doubt they will be sending you a missive soon. I have a feeling they are using your friends as bait to get to you."

Draco looked from Serverus to Harry; the green eyed man blinked a few times and took some deep breaths. Draco waited for a signal from Harry. These were Harry's friends and Draco was going to follow Harry's lead for the most part. Damned if he was going to let him get hurt though, or… killed. Draco shivered slightly. The vampire slid closer to his _sung offerande_, sending out waves of calm and love.

Harry took a deep breath, "We need to wait for the letter to come. If we go now then they will know that we had some sort of tip off. We play into their hands for now. Make them think they are in control." Harry looked at Draco and squeezed his hand, "Then we strike."

"Do you have a plan once you spring the trap?" Snape looked into the fire, trying to stay away from Alexander's gaze. The heat of the fire was a welcome relief from that smoldering look.

Harry looked to be in deep thought for a moment, "They won't have any wards set up except maybe a few that alert them of our presence, so once I'm in, Draco can sense me and shimmer into my position. While Draco and I are taking them down, you, Alex, and Profes… Snape can shimmer to a place in the house and search for Ron and Hermione. Take down whoever you meet and once you have them, just get out. Draco and I can take care of ourselves."

"So we just play it by ear?" Alexander smiled at Snape, showing him a flash of white teeth and a little bit of fangs. He watched as the potions master shivered. He turned his attention back to Harry, whom he was speaking to. He was met by two smirks and two raised eyebrows.

Oops, he had been discovered. Alexander raised his brow in replay and smiled like the cat that caught the canary. He had found his sung offreande.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco listened as Harry tried to talk to Alexander about not exactly playing it by ear as just making a loose plan so it could be subject to change when obstacles arose.

"It's a freely flowing plan, but it's a plan."

Alexander just shrugged and turned his attention back to the yummy eye candy in front of him. Draco was watching avidly now. Sev seemed to not be completely oblivious to Alexander's attention, but seemed to be brushing it off as nothing. Well, Draco was going to make this happen. Alexander deserved someone and Draco could see that his Godfather was lonely too. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this in the first place!

He looked at Harry and then stood up and walked over to Sev, "Why don't you stay here for the time being. We have plenty of rooms and that way we will all be together and ready to go at the drop of a hat when the letter comes. I know I could use some extra company and I miss you, you know?"

Draco watched as his Godfathers eyes softened and he thought he even saw a flash of a smile, "of course I'll stay. Let me go back and get a few things."

Draco smiled, "just go back by floo powder and then you can use the amulet to get here again."

Sev nodded. Turning, he grabbed some powder off the mantle and disappeared in a whoosh of flame and smoke.

Draco turned his attention back to Harry and after drawing him up off the couch, took him into his arms. Harry clutched onto him for all he was worth, glad to have someone to comfort him. Where had Draco been all those lonely years of facing bad news and battles alone?

_Are you ok love?_

_Yes, I just think I need to be alone. I'm not blaming myself, but I do wish I had been there._

_It's ok, I understand. I think I will stay here and discuss matters with Alexander._

Harry smirked. _If by matters, you mean a certain potions master, then good luck with that._

Draco laughed a little. Harry thought it was the most beautiful sound. _I do love match making._

Harry shook his head and left the library, his thoughts everywhere and his body restless. Draco watched him go with a frown, but then turned to the red head lounging by the fire.

"Glad to see you in your element, looking like the jungle cat that just spotted lunch." Draco paused, "You better be careful with him though."

Alexander smiled at Draco and stood up, "is that your way of granting me permission to pounce on your Godfather like the aforementioned cat?"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair, "yes, it is. But, it is also my warning not to hurt him. He has already suffered so much, you know. He has lost people… he has lost himself too."

Alexander nodded, his manner growing serious, "I know. I can see it behind his eyes. He is happy on the surface and he seems to be healing himself, but still there is something missing."

Draco sat on the couch and motioned for his sire to join him, "he is an excellent potions master. He was also a spy for the light side in the war. He likes potions, but he disliked teaching it. A Hogwarts appointment, no matter how much he hated it, kept him safe for the most part though. Those were dark times back then; one did what they had to, to survive."

Draco thought about the fights he and Harry had gotten into, the things they had said to one another. He pushed those thoughts away and continued, "He is happy because he can finally leave behind the dangerous life he has lived and the job he hated. But, he is not complete. He needs somebody. I could tell the last time I saw him; even if I hadn't been a vampire I would have seen it. He is lonely and yet very afraid of letting anyone to close."

Alexander looked from the fire into Draco's eyes, "he believes himself unworthy?"

"Not so much unworthy as just too old and scared. Who would want someone with all the baggage he has?"

"I would." Alexander said it softly, but with conviction.

Draco smiled, "I believe you can be what he needs. He will fight you, make no mistake, but in the end if you can get to him, he will be the best companion you could ever ask for. He needs someone who has been through it all, who has seen all there is to see, and is stronger for it."

"Do not worry Draco. Your Godfather is safe with me. His soul speaks to my soul."

Alexander nudged Draco, "now go tend to your boy. He needs you."

Draco nodded, leaning over and giving Alex a kiss. He got up and walked out of the library, intent on finding where his sung offerand had gone to.

Alexander moved to the entrance hall to wait for Severus to come back. This was going to be very interesting. It had been a while since he had pursued someone, or seduced someone for that matter. It had been far too long since something or someone had really, really mattered to him. Severus Snape was about to change all of that.

Alexander would make the beautiful man understand just how special he was. "You will be mine," said Alexander to himself and the empty hallway. "Mark my words."

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

I think I will stop there. I like the way this story is coming together. It is a surprise even to me sometimes what I find myself typing. I hope this is living up to your expectations. Let me know. I am editing these things by myself because so far I have not had anyone interested in being my beta. Review! Please!

Oh, and I am very sorry that updates are few and far between, but the end of the college semester is here and exams and finals are on my mind and taking up ALL my time. Hopefully in a month or so the updates will be flowing more consistently.

Ash


	14. The Element of Surprise

In the words of a great wizard… there is a time for making speeches, and this is not it… tuck in….

Albus Dumbledore a la JK Rowling

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

**The Element of Surprise**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco did think about going to find Harry, partly because he knew he could make him feel better, and also because he was worried about his sang offrande. But Harry had said before he walked out that he needed some alone time and so Draco went to their bedroom to pace in front of the fire instead. He knew Harry was in the gardens, he often went there at night when he wanted to think or be alone, so Draco would just have to wait for him to come back.

Draco walked over to one of the bookcases that he kept in his room. He had to have his favorites on hand so when he wanted them he wouldn't have to walk all the way to the library… all the way down the hall, that is. He scanned the shelves and lifted Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice. Interesting how close the books came, but not really close at all, to the life Draco found himself living. He had always been interested in muggle fiction/ fantasy as a child. It was funny and sometimes scary how way off and other times dead accurate muggles could be about the supernatural world surrounding them. He had loved Anne Rice and had showed her work to Alexander once. He had laughed.

Draco flipped through the pages now, running his silver eyes over familiar words. He was much like Lestat in a way. They both considered themselves noble, powerful, beautiful, and they were both vain. Draco thought of the darkness he had carried not so long ago, the hopelessness he had faced every hour until he had come face to face with his own new beginning; Alexander.

Draco had started over though. Unlike Lestat, Draco had stepped out of the dark and lonely place he had inhabited and had found his new sun, his light… Harry. In fact Harry was much like Louis. Harry had been through so much and yet he had managed to retain his morality, his humanity, and his sanity. Harry had seen the absolute evil of this world and had vanquished it with purity and love, not more violence. Or, at least Draco thought that's what had happened; he hadn't been really sure what stunt Harry had pulled in that small clearing all those nights ago. He would ask him later.

Draco flipped the book closed and placed it back on the shelf. Yes, he and Harry were like Lestat and Louis: two creatures pushed to the ends of the earth and back, but while it had turned one bitter to the world, it made the other more sensitive to it. Maybe that's what made them a good team? Draco planned for the worst and Harry hoped for the best.

Draco had left Alexander to show Severus to his rooms; hopefully his sire would behave for tonight. That left Draco alone to gaze at the fire. He sunk down on the couch, weary without Harry's smile and intelligent conversation.

By the time he felt Harry's presence returning to his immediate vicinity, Draco could also sense the dawn approaching. He had maybe two hours of energy left before the rising sun forced him to sink into a dead sleep.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry was in a temper. No control. He never had any control over anything. The life he was born into, the things he suffered, the role he had to play. Draco had given him a choice, but, really, even that wasn't in the healthiest of ways. Now, no matter how he tried to move on with his life, he was thrown back into the very thing he swore he would walk away from.

He had thought he would die killing Voldemort and then when it looked like he would live he had made a promise to do what he had to and walk away. Ron and Hermione could take care of themselves; Harry wasn't really worried about them. He knew that the death eaters would not touch a hair on Hermione or Ron's heads until Harry showed up. Then, knowing those mad people, they were planning to torture them to death in front of him. This was exactly why he was so angry. This was not his battle anymore, but those stupid, vengeful, wannabes were intent on never letting him have a moment of peace. No one left him with a choice.

It was his choice to walk away from the Dark Arts. It was his choice not to become an auror. And yet, here he was, about to go on another "mission" to "rescue" his friends because some rogue death eaters were having Voldemort separation anxiety. It was bloody ridiculous!

He had gone to the garden to calm down; the peace and quiet and the smell of jasmine usually brought him tranquility. But, it hadn't worked tonight; he had just gotten madder with each passing moment. His magic was lashing out like flames leaping off his body to destroy anything it sensed around it in fits of rage. Harry had noticed it, and his innate magic was still in his control, but he was too mad to rein it in. He just stomped up the stairs to his and Draco's rooms, vases smashing around him as he walked and mirrors exploding to rain glass down upon the carpet in the hallway.

No choices, no life, no break.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

If Harry's crackling aura was anything to go by when he walked into the room, it was going to be an interesting two hours, Draco thought as his looked at Harry. He stood up to face his husband.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You are crackling and glowing again. Rein it in."

"I can't! I've been trying for two fucking hours to rein it in and all I do is get angrier."

Harry stalked to the center of the room and started pacing in a circle, "I just can't stand it! I got rid of him. Voldemort is dead and I should be able to live my life! My friends should be able to live their lives! But, noooooo! Stupid death eaters have to exact their revenge!"

Harry was waving his hands about as he ranted and, unbeknownst to him, every time he did so his magic would lash out onto something and then be launched in the opposite direction when Harry moved his hand again.

Draco ducked as another book came whizzing past his head, "Harry, love, you have got to dissipate the energy somehow! You're tearing up our bedroom!"

Harry spun around to look at Draco with a piercing stare, "Look, I want to be pissed right now! Just give me a few good minutes of destruction and I can fix everything good as new… ok!?"

The balcony doors blew open and the curtains started to blow and shift even though the night air was cold and still. The wind was coming from inside the room, swirling around Harry who continued to yell.

Harry's whole life had been about control. The control he kept over himself, the control others had of him. He loved Draco so much, but even Draco tried to control him. Draco had tried to give him a choice, but really it had been about him wanting Harry for himself. His rational side and his heart knew that what he had with Draco was just what he needed, and even what he had always desperately wanted, but he hadn't been able to stumble into it. It hadn't really progressed naturally. He wanted control of his life, that was all. He wanted to get on with it. Not go gallivanting after his poor friends, who wanted to get on with their lives also, because he was Harry Potter and that was what he was good at. Merlin, he wanted a different destiny… how many times over the years had he wished that?

The bedroom doors slammed shut behind Harry; Draco thanked the powers that be that they weren't shattered into tiny splinters of wood. He stood in the same spot he had been in when he had first heard Harry coming down the corridor; even if the vampire instincts hadn't sensed his mate's approach, the noise Harry made would have given him away.

Now his beautiful mate stood in front of him like an avenging angel ready for a fight of apocalyptic proportions. This made Draco weary to begin with because he shared thoughts and feelings with Harry, he had a vague idea of the place Harry's thoughts had been swirling and the direction they were headed. His green eyed Gryffindor was angry… and some of that anger was directed at Draco himself.

Draco shifted so that he was facing Harry, his body set into a ready stance to defend. Harry looked across that room with blazing green eyes, his stance matching the blond's. Before Draco could lift a finger, however, his mate took the element of surprise by blasting him off his feet. The curse lifted him in the air where he was caught and suspended by Harry's raw magic. It lashed at him, holding him off the ground, but not burning or destroying his own innate magic.

"No one can let it go; no one can comprehend that I quit, that I walked away. The ministry, the rogue death eaters..._no one _gets that fact that I am **not** the ever present hero. I don't spend my days in the bat cave waiting for the signal to flash in the sky so I can put on my cape and go save the world!"

Draco was understandably, completely lost at this analogy, but took it as the muggle upbringing in Harry. The brunette made a few motions with his hands and Draco was sure he was going to go flying into a wall just as William had in the library. It didn't happen and instead he glided over to the expanse of wall between their closet and their bathroom and found himself slammed up against it. Draco tested his limbs and movement. He had full possession of anything above the neck, everything else was stuck to the wall by magic; it was as though invisible chains held him in place.

As Harry approached him, obviously a bit more in control after his initial display of anger, Draco closed his eyes and thought of fire. When he opened them he was surrounded by a wall of fire, behind which Harry had disappeared. The fire was cool to the touch and quite harmless, as Draco and Harry could never actually hurt each other, but Draco thought it pertinent to remind his mate that he wasn't the only powerfully magical being in the room.

Harry walked through the flames a moment later not bothered by them, although it was apparent that their sudden presence had thrown him. Draco vanished the flames and looked straight into Harry's eyes.

"It's all about choices, you know." Harry brushed Draco's silky hair away from his face. He had an intense look on his face and a sad, strained aura about him. Draco turned his cheek into Harry's palm.

Draco's voice was as soft as a caress yet as unwavering as hard, cold steel when he spoke, "I wish that I could have given you a choice, Harry. I wish that I could have let you walk away to live your own life and to not have to worry about my pain or my sorrow. But, I'm just too selfish."

Draco felt his feet hit the carpet, as all the magic holding him in place sizzled away like an electric mist. Harry was still focused on Draco as the rest of his magic slowly seeped back into his body.

His voice was bitter when he spoke, "I have been pushed around by many people in my life. I have had my way chosen for me for so long and sometimes I wonder if I have ever truly ruled my own life. The one choice I had to myself was the promise I made, that if I lived to see the end of it all that I would quit. I had thought of being an auror, but I had had enough of the dark arts. I chose to walk away from hunting evil, but now they have taken my best friends and they have left me no choice… no choice but to stand up and fight again."

Draco stepped forward and wrapped Harry in his arms just as his mate made to do the same. They both just stood there for the longest time, wrapped up in each other, taking and giving comfort until they both were relaxed enough to crawl into bed and go to sleep.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape stalked out of his bedroom. A long time insomniac, he could feel that sleep would evade him tonight. Draco seemed to have established a well stocked library and there had to be some books hiding on those immense shelves that would help him pass the time. But, Snape thought as he stalked closer to the library, _he_ will no doubt be there. This Alexander character was just a little too alluring for Snape's taste, and for his own good. He found that anything or anyone that drew you in like that was better left alone. He, Severus Snape, potion's master and highly accomplished wizard, had acted like a veela-stricken teenage boy upon gazing into those amazing green eyes.

Snape was not ignorant, he knew what the pull meant; he admitted to being envious of the relationship that Draco and Potter seemed to share. What he wouldn't give for that trust… that love. Snape allowed a sigh to escape him as his bitter and wounded heart seemed to seize in his chest. A long time ago he would have allowed the possibility that he could be a worthy consort to a vampire, that he could be a worthy anything to anyone. But, that had been a long time ago, that had been a different person. Now, however, he had faced the cold hard facts: he was one of those souls destined to wade through the cold, dark waters of life alone.

As he approached the doors of the library he steeled himself against the urges of his body. He had to be strong; he had to make this Alexander realize that he could find better candidates for companionship, then the used, tired, middle-aged, and bitter wizard he had become.

It seemed that said vampire had other ideas.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

On the other side of the door, Alexander waited for his dark angel to open the doors so he could see him once more. He had decided to be straight forward; Severus Snape was the kind of man who appreciated those kinds of gestures, riddles were best left to sphinxes. Besides, Alexander wanted this too badly to be coy about it. Let Severus know exactly what he was up too, at least then he could not accuse Alexander of trickery or any other under-handed tactics. And by being the first to step up and voice what was between them, and voice it in a very forthright way, he would have the element of surprise.

The doors swung open and Snape crossed into the room with long strides, his black hair swirling along with his robes in the up draft created by the rapid opening of the doors. Well, he sure knows how to make an entrance, thought Alex.

The man barely spared Alex a glance with his black eyes before ignoring him and stalking over to a bookshelf where he began delving through the books. The vampire seemed to expect this nonchalant reaction and decided to go ahead and clear the air… or not so much, maybe. Alexander smiled to himself as an idea took hold of him. So much for clearing the air, more like surprising the shit out of Severus who would no doubt be beside himself. But, then again, after he did what he wanted to do right now, there would defiantly be no more question to the matter of who wanted who… or what.

Alexander pushed off the mantle to the fire place where he had been casually leaning when Severus had entered. He made his way over to the potions master trying to convey the air of someone who was unsure of his approach, rather then someone who was set and going in for the kill. He wanted Severus to be ready for an unwanted conversation or question, not for what he had planned.

It was working to; the only change that Alexander registered was a slight annoyance, a tired sigh, and a slight shifting in body weight. With a smile on his face Alexander continued his slow and shifty pace until he was right behind his target.

He inhaled a little as the smell of the man in front of him assaulted his senses. He smelled of soap, and a variety of herbs that he no doubt used in brewing, there was also a strong scent of mint about him that was both soothing and sharp.

Alexander lifted the ebony hair that curtained around Severus's neck. Lifting it to one side he spoke softly, his breath carrying across the sensitive ear in front of him, "you may ignore me all you want, but that does not mean I will co-operate in the same manner."

Alexander was pleased with the tremor he saw pass through the lissom body of the man in front of him. He knew that Severus would not move until he had to. One, to avoid facing Alexander. Two, he most likely wanted to avoid having to maneuver out from between the bookcase and the vampire himself, and three because he was damn curious to hear what Alex said… and they both knew it.

"It has occurred to me recently," said Alexander with a hint of a smile in his voice, "that I have been without emotion in my life for a long time. I have been alone for a very long time and this need for companionship is what drove me to change Draco and not just drain him. But, his heart belonged to another and he was too young for me to make my sang offrande."

Alexander ran a finger from the top of Snape's spine to the bottom causing a shiver and an involuntary gasp, "But, before I could begin my search in earnest, or I should say, before Draco dragged me out in search of someone… you appear on my doorstep, like a rather delicious piece of candy."

Alexander grabbed the onyx-eyes beauty and spun him around to face him and once again iridescent black meet cool green and time stood still. The eyes in front of his were guarded and weary, but stood defiant despite the situation.

Alexander smiled, "And so I lay it out for you: I want you more than I have ever wanted anything. I will fight for you, even if I have to fight your own notions and ill-founded beliefs, I will fight for you… and I will have you." His voice trailed away in a fierce whisper that belayed his promise more firmly than if he had yelled it to the heavens.

With this statement he reached a hand into silky hair, grasping for purchase and held his partner in this dance of passion still as his soft lips descended to land upon equally soft lips.

Snape put a hand on the chest of the man in front of him to push him away, but somehow in the small journey signals got mixed and instead of pushing, his hand grabbed Alexander's robe and pulled him forward, melding their bodies together in a most satisfying way. Lips moved in a heated battle as mouths opened to allow tongues to tentatively explore.

A moan finally broke the spell, who it came from neither man knew. But, with a renewed strength Severus pushed Alexander backwards. Not wanting to push too far, too soon, Alexander stepped back and with a rakish glance at his ravaged counter part he departed the room for the night. After all, dawn was approaching, and he had one wonderful memory to lull him into sleep.

Once the vampire had left Snape leaned heavily against the bookcase trying to catch up with the insane rhythm of his heart. As the roar of blood rushing in his veins died down he took a shaky breath and breathed out his thoughts, but he could only think of one work, "Fuck."

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

I know, I know… I am without doubt a bitch for not updating sooner. But, in my defense I have been a very, very busy bitch. But, I think I am back on track with this story in the limited time I can capture from my schedule to allow me writing time. Alas, this story may be slow going, but it will be finished. I hope you like it so far and if you have any questions I will try to answer them in my next chapter pre or post comments.

Love, love,

Ash


	15. Into the Battle, Again

_**Chapter Fourteen **_

**Into the Battle (Again)**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape was still standing in the library when he heard the tapping on the window. A claw scratching at glass was not the most pleasant of sounds and he immediately threw the window open to let the bird in. The black owl dropped down onto one of the tables clicking its beak menacingly. It did, however, stick out its leg obediently when he made to untie the letter from it. After checking the letter for every trap or waiting curse known to him he broke the seal and read the short note with scrawled writing.

It was exactly what everyone knew it would be. A short note, stating where and when to come if Harry wanted to see his friends unhurt, was paired with an owl feather that floated to the floor. The note added that at the stroke of eleven tonight the feather would act as a portkey, taking Harry, and only Harry, to an un-noted destination.

Well, he thought, hopefully Draco could track Harry down when he went and then they could back him up. Apparently the death eaters were a bit brighter than first assumed. They had not given away their location, but were port-keying Harry in. He would no doubt appear in the middle of an ambush.

The owl took off out of the open window into the night air and Severus picked up the owl feather and stuck it and the letter on the table. He would go catch a few hours sleep and then be up and formulating a semi plan by the time everyone else rose at sunset. He checked the grandfather clock in the hall way; it was six in the morning; Seventeen hours until Harry had to be touching that feather and they all had to be ready for anything… Severus relished the thought.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape was laying on the couch reading by the fire when Alexander walked into the living room at about a quarter to eight. He stalked over to look down at the potions master who seemed to think that looking anything but relaxed was a sign of weakness, so who gazed back at him with cool indifference. But, Alex could read just below the surface to where the tension was like a bow pulled back ready to let the arrow fly.

Smiling in a dashing way, he moved away to amuse himself with a book or with pretending to read while he watched his catch pretend his presence didn't bother him. Oh, Severus could try to play this indifference game if he wanted to, but Alexander was going to step right by it and just keep demanding.

He would just have to keep challenging the potions master until his stubborn consort-to-be gave into those demands… and stopped seeing himself as worthless. He is anything but, thought Alex as Harry and Draco came into the room; Harry looking a might better than he had last night. Right, time to get down to business; two books snapped shut as everyone gathered by the fire.

Snape handed the letter over to Draco and Harry who read it quickly and then turned to face Alex and Snape.

"I can sense where Harry is; wherever he is." Draco turned to Harry as he spoke, "You can take the port key, they will be waiting."

Harry nodded, "It goes without saying that they will try to subdue me as soon as possible, but I know more wandless magic then most AND I have the power to back it up."

Alexander snorted, "Yeah, no kidding."

"We need to get there as quickly as possible after Harry disappears. They will not be expecting us, since they are counting on Harry doing whatever they want for the sake of his friends." Snape spoke quickly, "We will have to get in from the outside, but it should not be that hard. Harry can talk to Draco through the link and discuss where Hermione and Ron are, if he is aware of it."

Alex cut in, "you and I, Severus, should then obtain them while Draco focuses on helping Harry."

"Correct," Snape cut his eyes at Alexander, but only received a grin in return.

Harry would have laughed at the two of them if he had felt like laughing at the moment, instead he reminded all of them, "Remember that we don't know exactly what they have up their sleeves and we need to proceed with caution, accept a slight change in plans, and be on our toes at all times."

They all nodded. Eleven o'clock would approach soon enough.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry felt the pull behind his naval as the striking of the clock in the hall grew dimmer and dimmer. Space shimmered around him as he defied physics, his eyes closed from the nausea inducing images. Harry had taken enough portkeys that he could recover immediately and be ready for anything the moment his body came in contact with its new destination. However, he wished to give the death eaters a sense that he was indeed unstable for a few minutes.

Instead of standing when he felt his feet hit the floor, Harry rather convincingly crashed to the floor and lay there with a moan before shifting around. He sensed eyes on him, but not an overwhelming amount. He reached out with his magic so that the wizards around him wouldn't feel it; there were five people in the room, all standing along the perimeter, all standing quite still.

_Harry?! _Draco sounded a little strained; he was trying to hold in the overwhelming instinct he had that was telling him to just storm into the house and kill everyone trying to hurt his precious _sang offrande_.

_I'm ok… there are five in the room with me, but so far they haven't made a move to do anything. _

Harry felt Draco tense through their link. _We have apparated outside the house and have disabled the wards. They probably can't tell because the loss of magic wouldn't have been felt next to your own powerful magical signature._

_Yeah, like one bulb going out and 100 coming on… I got it._

Harry finally shifted to a standing position. Apparently he had caught them so off guard, by not coming in guns blazing, that they were momentarily immobile. But the minute he stood up; spells started flying. Harry threw up a full body shield that was more powerful than most.

"You bring me my friends and then you get me!" Harry shouted the command still putting some of his energy into maintaining the shield.

A cold voice came from the corner as a thin man who looked rather ill stepped out into the dim light, "They are upstairs Potter and they will be released when we have your full cooperation."

"Like hell," Harry spat. "I want to see for myself that they are still alive and unharmed."

_Draco, they are upstairs, but are bringing them down to where I am. _

_We have already taken out the look outs around the perimeter and are in the kitchen. We will make our way towards you._

Harry watched as the thin man ordered one of the women to go bring Ron and Hermione. She sneered at him but complied. The room was tense as the four remaining death eaters kept their wands trained on Harry. Harry kept the shield up and with it his composure; he was a mask of calm and confidence, his mind was clear and ready for battle, his instincts humming, his blood tingling. This was what he knew; this was what he was good at.

Suddenly a blue flash shot towards him from somewhere on his right colliding with his shield. It was powerful enough that the remnants of the curse leaked past the shield cutting into the side of his arm and face. Harry could tell that fully formed that result would have been a rather nasty version of the cutting curse, but his shield had saved him once again.

Still retaining the force field around him he moved his wand in a loop and then flicked it like a whip. A bright silver streak flew to his right where the curse had come from and he heard a scream as his shock spell did its work. It was usually used for medical purpose, much like the muggle version of shock therapy. It wasn't meant to be a defensive spell, but it was painful and useful to mean you meant business. It administered a medium voltage shock for a few seconds throughout the body.

"STOP," the thin, pale man screamed. Harry had already pegged him as the leader. "I told you NOT to attack Potter unless on my orders… there will be plenty of time later!"

Harry merely smiled as the whimpering in the corner turned into a snarl of rage. It seemed that not everyone agreed with their leader, they were not exactly united in their cause. Death eaters were like that, Harry mused, and everyone had a hidden agenda.

The door opened again and Harry watched as Hermione and Ron walked in followed by three death eaters. They didn't seem to be bound in anyway, just wandless. The death eaters obviously thought anyone without a wand was harmless.

_Harry, we are across from the room you are in and we are pretty sure that everyone in the house is now in your room. We are ready to attack when you are._

_Ron and Hermione are right behind the door. The first person to burst in has to shove them to the floor and Accio their wands. It will be easier to fight six to eight, than four to eight._

_Right._

"Now, Potter, if you'll just take that shield down, your friends can go on their way and you can prepare to di…" The death eater was cut off as the door flew open and a blur of red hair flew into the room forcing Hermione and Ron to the floor.

Draco strode into the room just as hexes started flying towards the door. With a wave of his wand he rebounded most of them all except for a strangulation hex. The blonde merely shrugged it off with a counter curse since it was intended for use on someone who needed to actually breathe. The vampire had extended his fangs, eyes glowing with a strange inner ecstasy… the thrill of the fight.

Harry had dropped his shield and spun around to face the threats to his back. One death eater stood to his left, the other to his right, and one directly in front of him. He stunned the one in front of him, the hex so powerful he doubted the man would be moving anytime soon. He managed to block the burning curse that the woman to his right sent his way and also send a Sectumsempra her way that missed her and made a burning gash in the wall behind. His second try, a body binding curse, hit her square and she toppled over.

The death eater on his right sent a slashing hex that hit Harry just as he was finishing off the woman. He felt his left side rip open and three gashes appeared magically as though an invisible dagger had been drawn across his abdomen.

Harry gritted his teeth and threw a tripping jinx to bide time. The man stumbled as he was forming his next curse, but he managed, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand flew into the air, but he simply summoned his magic into the palm of his hand thinking about the stunning hex, "Stupefy!"

The death eater managed a little shocked look before he was knocked unconscious. But, Harry didn't spare the time to relish his victory or to think about the blood trickling down his cheek and oozing down his side.

Instead he turned back to face the other part of the room, he could hear a mini battle raging and knew the fight was not yet won.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

**Sectumsempra**

More on the way… I promise!!!

Review pretty please!!!

Ash


	16. Healing the Body and the Heart

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

**Healing the Body and the Heart**

These characters do not belong to me, nor am I making money off of them. They belong to one Joanne Kathleen Rowling… my hero!

Thank you guys for sticking with me for this long, we are almost there. Draco and Harry and Snape and Alex and Ron and Hermione just have a few more things to go through… I'm not done with them yet.

As always… please review… I need to know what you like, and don't like! Oh, and props and much love to my new beta, Shawna, who is quickly becoming my new bff… haha!

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Hermione was on the floor, her legs bound with a curse, but she still seemed quite able to fire curses from the ground. Harry had learned early in mock duels and real battles against her or with her that she had a scary aim. She seemed to be fighting the woman who had been sent to get her and Ron from wherever they were being held. The witch had a smile on her face as though she was sure to win the duel since Hermione had no way of getting up or walking… Harry laughed to himself at the woman's mistake.

Harry took aim and shot a body-bind curse at about the same time that Hermione sent a jet of red light that hit the witch in the stomach. As she crumpled to a heap on the floor ropes appeared and bound her tightly. Harry then turned to bind the other death eaters he had brought down.

Hermione had freed herself and gotten up to see if anybody else needed help. As Harry walked to her side, he noticed that two more death eaters lay motionless, their neck's at odd angles. He saw Draco and Alexander standing a few feet away watching Ron and Snape battle the last death eater in tandem; he was the leader, and for a man who looked ill, he was putting up a hell of a fight.

Snape finally shot a dark red spell at him. The spell collided with him and he passed out, seeming to fall asleep, moaning and whimpering.

"What did you do to him?" Alex spoke up with curiousity.

"It's the nightmare spell," Snape tucked his wand back into his robes. "It puts the victim into a deep sleep where they recall all their nightmares… real and imagined."

Alex nodded in awe and respect.

Harry watched as Ron and Hermione switched wands. When Harry gave them a quizzical look they said that when Snape had accio'd their wands he had given them each others in the chaos.

"Lucky we fight just as well with each others wands," said Ron.

Draco was walking towards Harry, but talking to Ron, "That makes sense. You are magically bonded through a ceremony. If you're magical cores are connected and your wand responds to that, then it…"

But what he was going to say was cut abruptly short when Draco caught sight of Harry's side.

Harry looked at Draco and knew he was in trouble; a flame had flared to life and if Draco had been a tea kettle he would have been steaming.

"Alex, Severus, please deal with this issue," Draco turned and motioned to all the incapacitated death eaters. "I'm sure that you will come up with a solution."

He then turned to Ron and Hermione, "I realize you want to see Harry, but we have to deal with some _healing_ issues. How about you call at the house in a few days, Alex will give you a way to arrive."

Ron and Hermione were still kind of dazed when Harry waved at them with a sheepish, exasperated smile and let Draco put his arms around him, gently, from behind and they shimmered away.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry winced as he came back into his body and back into the pain. His wound hadn't really bothered him until he had nothing else to focus on. He let Draco pull his shirt off and lay him down on their bed.

Draco murmured a complex healing charm and the gaping wound sealed itself. Draco then got up and went into the bathroom, returning with a warm, damp cloth to clean the area with. Harry hissed as the cloth touched his side; the wound still stung.

"Serves you right, getting wounded and then just standing there bleeding profusely from the side like it happens everyday." Draco was angry, Harry could tell, but his strokes with the washcloth were still gentle, like a whisper over Harry's skin.

"I'm sorry," Harry looked into shiny silver eyes. "I get into the moment when I fight, and it's just about me and the other people, my mind and my wand arm. It's like my brain shuts off the pain."

"Why didn't you say something immediately after then, hm?!" Draco put the cloth down on the bedside table once the wound and the skin around it was clean again.

Harry smiled, "I was worried about everyone else. What if you were hurt? Even as a vampire you can still sustain types of injuries. My pain didn't matter until I knew everyone else was ok."

"How bloody noble" Draco said with a sneer, but no malice.

"Gryffindor," Harry replied before yawning. "Do you need any blood tonight?"

Draco looked stunned for a second and then scoffed, "Harry, you really are a bloody, stupid Gryffindor! You just lost copious amounts of blood, wounded in battle, and you want to know if I want to take more…"

"I just wanted to…"

Draco cut Harry off, "No, you need all the blood you can get, and the magic that replenishes your blood when I drink will do the same thing now. I will not feed until you are at full strength in a day or so."

"Sheesh, just trying to…" Harry trailed off as Draco touched a hand to his forehead and whispered, _sleep_ into his mind. Harry's eyelids dropped and he fell into darkness, Draco's warmth and love surrounding him.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry remembered talking to Draco and then Draco's voice in his mind before falling into a rather deep sleep. Now he was pretty sure he was dreaming, walking through darkness; or he could be floating. It wasn't currently possible to understand where exactly he was or what was up or down, or even if what the darkness surrounding him was, solid or some other substance.

Harry looked ahead and saw the smoke clearing into open night air. When the disturbing mist cleared, Harry realized that he was standing in front of the house that he and the others had just come from earlier that night. Why he was dreaming of this dilapidated ruin of what was once, more than likely, a beautiful house, was beyond him.

But it was a dream, wasn't it? Harry walked on towards the house and walked in the front door. It was unlocked. The house was as dirty and dingy as you would imagine it to be, looking at the outside in all its decapitated glory.

Dirty tapestries hung from tarnished brass rods and dust covered every surface so that you could see the tread marks of inhabitants. In front of Harry, winding up to the second story was a stair case. It went up to a landing and then curved around to the second floor.

Harry was still looking up the staircase when a door to his right burst open. Hermione ran out of it sending jets of light over her shoulder from her wand. She was pursued by a heavy set man who looked distinctly unkempt in black robes. Behind him came Draco, a vision with his silver eyes shining and his soft lips set in a determined, hard line.

Before the man could reach Mione, Draco caught onto the neck of his robes and pulled him back. The man was still falling backwards as Draco gripped his head in both hands and twisted. A crack reached Harry's ears as the man fell to the ground.

Harry felt nauseous as the body dropped from Draco's grasp and landed in a heap, but Draco had spotted him by now and was yelling something at him, "… where have you been?"

"I…" Harry started to explain to Draco, but thought it rather silly to explain to this dream Draco that he was indeed in Harry's head and that all of this was a dream.

He didn't get very far with any explanation however because more death eaters started spilling out of the door behind Draco.

"Harry, you have to go upstairs and find her!"

Draco was yelling at him and he didn't understand, "Hermione?! I just saw…"

"Not Hermione! The baby!" Draco was already turning towards the battle.

Harry was staring at Draco like he had lost his mind. This was his dream, because there was the fog and the house, which he had seen before. He was dreaming, clear and simple, and yet he didn't have a baby, didn't know of any baby.

Harry looked up the stairs; Draco had said she was upstairs. Taking two at a time, Harry bounded up the creaky stairs as spells rebounded off things around him; never actually hitting him. He got to a long hallway and heard faint crying coming from the right. Running down the dark hall he came to a door with light spilling from around the frame and he could hear what was definately a baby crying from behind the door.

Taking his wand, which happened to be in his pocket, he opened the door cautiously. Harry didn't encounter anyone in the room, however. He walked over to the far corner where a rickety crib stood under a window.

Harry peaked over the side and found a baby girl crying quietly in the crib. She had on a pink jumper that was a little dirty and a tuff of shocking blond hair. Harry picked her up, still holding onto his wand, and began to shush her. The baby immediately stopped crying at Harry's voice and Harry drew her up so he could look at her.

As he held the baby up into the light he looked up at her and into a pair of startling green eyes. The baby had his mother's eyes, his eyes…

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry jerked awake, sitting up in bed and drawing in breath like a drowning man. He was shaking as though he had run a long distance and he felt weak. The strange dream had left him disturbed; it felt much like the visions he used to have of Voldemort. But, those weren't visions as much as they were flashes of a memory or presence that wasn't his own.

This had been like a flashback to the events of tonight but with a little twist. Same house, same people. Hermione had been there, that death eater had been there. But where had the baby come from? Why had Draco known about her and where to find her? And why did she have Draco's hair and Harry's eyes?

It wasn't possible for them to have a baby. That had been one of the things that Harry had tried to reconcile in his wonderful relationship with Draco. He was loved and cared for, given everything he wanted. Harry knew Draco would do anything to see him happy and Harry cared for him more than maybe even he realized, but they would never have, never be, a family.

Harry looked down at Draco, deeply asleep. He brushed his fingers down the pale cheek and even in his vampire enduced coma, Draco managed to move his face closer to Harry's hand.

Harry sighed. Maybe he was just combining the fear and thrill of tonight with his deeper longing for a child. Maybe he was just fucking crazy and he needed to stop thinking into these things so much.

Harry lay back down and wrapped himself comfortably around the vampire beside him. As his green eyes closed and he fell back asleep, he couldn't help chastising himself for being stupid. But, he also couldn't help but picture that image again; an image of a smiling baby with blond hair and bright green eyes.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape was standing in the middle of his room at Draco's home. It was mid-morning and he knew the occupants of the house were still asleep. He was done here, so he should be leaving… but he couldn't seem to walk out.

After Draco and Potter had made a quick exit he had made sure the Weasley's had gotten back alright. Then, together, he and Alexander had made sure the death eaters were secure. He had erased the current memory of all of them so they couldn't explain what they were doing or what had happened. After that, an anonymous tip was sent off to the ministry of the whereabouts of certain rogue Voldemort supporters and Alex had gone back to Draco's to sleep.

Snape looked around and his eyes landed on the bed, he was very tired now that he thought about it. Maybe he should just rest up here instead of home. Then, when Draco rose at sunset he could say a proper goodbye and be on his way. That sounded reasonable, thought Snape. After all, he did want to say goodbye to his only godson. He didn't want to see that irritating red headed vampire again though, with his cryptic messages, empty words… and wonderful kisses.

Snape sighed and got into bed; alone. Sometimes if he tried really hard and stood really still he could almost make out his heart beating, quietly and slowly, in his chest. Mostly, though, Severus Snape was of the mind set that it was broken, and had been for a long time, and he was sure that no one cared enough to try and heal it. Why would anyone else, when he did not even have the courage to do it himself?

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

P.S. Sorry if Snape's thoughts seem very confusing and hard to read, but that is how he is feeling right now… very up and down… so that is how I am writing him.

Ash


	17. Oh Baby!

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Oh Baby… !!!**

Did the morning come too early  
Was the night not long enough  
Does a tear of hesitation  
Fall on everything you touch  
Well, it might just be a lesson  
For the hasty heart to know  
Maybe leavin's not the only way to go

Maybe lay and let your feelings grow accustomed to the dark  
Maybe morning's light, you just might solve the problems of the heart  
And it all might be a lesson for the hasty heart to know  
Maybe leavin's not the only way to go

Big River

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Waking up was difficult, much like climbing out of a dark cave toward a light. The darkness was still fading from the corners of his black eyes as Severus emerged from sleep. He had always been an insomniac and was quite fond of late night living, often he worked in his lab or read in his study till late. But, being at Draco's had given him the rare ability to sleep quite soundly. Still, it was in the middle of the day, but even when he had stayed up at night and slept through the day he had never slept well.

Severus had been resigned to his nighttime wandering and lack of sleep. It felt amazing to actually sleep and feel rested. Why, though, was it happening at his godson's place? The bed was very comfortable, but no more so than his own. Things had been a little high strung lately… maybe he was just really exhausted.

Regardless of the good days sleep, he had to get up and be on his way. No use lingering until he wore out his welcome. Throwing off the covers he stood and stretched. He only slept in silk pajama bottoms so he cut quite a figure stretching like a cat in the moonlight.

Without his bulky robes on, the ones he had always worn as a professor, he was quite the object. Of course he would never admit it to himself. Pale, but in a pure sort of way, with his black hair falling around his shoulders, he was skinny, but not unhealthy looking. Strong shoulders, slightly thin arms and a flat stomach with just a hint of lithe muscle running underneath. A black happy trail running down into the waist of his trousers was a tease to anyone who was looking. As it just so happened, someone was…

"You were planning on leaving and not telling me goodbye." Severus jumped as Alexander faded into existence from the balcony, "afraid I would convince you to stay?"

"Afraid you'd make me stay is more like it… I don't trust a vampire." Snape was still annoyed at being scared right after waking up and so his retort was a little more vehement then intended.

"You wound me." Alexander clutched at his heart, a smile playing at his lips.

"Yes, you do sound rather hurt," Severus sneered and turned to find the book he had been reading before he had fallen asleep this morning.

He wasn't crazy about turning his back, his naked back, to a vampire, but it would be bad form if Alexander killed him. Draco would no doubt be furious with the elder vampire, and even though Snape had said much to the contrary, he trusted this particular vampire not to hurt him for some of the same reasons he trusted Draco not to.

So by turning away, Severus was hoping to show that he was finished with the conversation and that he was dismissing Alexander.

Let it be said that turning your back on a vampire is never a good idea since they move rather quickly and dead quietly.

Before he could turn around to show Alexander to the door, two pale arms slipped around his waist while grabbing his wrists at his sides at the same time. Very quickly the potions master found he was trapped, his arms crossed in front and his body pressed back against the man behind him. He struggled, but only a little before he sagged back against the chest pressed to his back.

Lips ghosted over his temple and he felt the urge to tilt his neck to the side. Why was he baring his throat to a vampire? This was crazy! Of all the things he should be guarding in this compromising situation, his neck had to be at the top of the list. But, he couldn't stop tilting until his jugular vein pulled taut and stood out perfectly, a slopping line from neck to shoulder.

"You see how easy it would be? All I have to do is prod your mind in the right direction and I have a nice little snack. Occulmancy doesn't work on vampires, so really I don't need your trust or your affection, or even your attraction, to get what I want out of you," to prove some of his point Alexander ran his tongue over Severus's neck, tracing the jugular vein.

"Why don't you just take it then?" Snape hissed his words in displeasure, "A little snack, you say? Fine, go ahead, if that is what you have been after this whole time, why should I deny you the pleasure of a taste. I'm sure Draco won't mind as long as you don't kill me!"

"And now I have made you angry, no?" Alex chuckled in his ear as he spoke, "I didn't say I wanted to do any of that Sev, if I may call you that? I merely wanted to prove I could. My interest in you goes beyond blood lust, beyond want or need in the physical sense. I see within you a familiar soul who can identify with my own, who can love me through my faults as much as I can love them through their own."

The grip that Snape was currently wrapped in loosened slightly, but not enough for him to get away. He had regained control of his neck and was listening to what Alex had to say despite himself.

"You believe yourself broken and unworthy of love. You seek to distance yourself from people so they won't be dragged down by the huge weight you place on your own shoulders. That is very noble. Harry says that is a trait of a Gryffindor, some house he and Draco discuss."

Severus snorted, "It's not noble, it's cowardly. I would rather be lonely then try to face the unknown. I have been on my own for so long…"

The man bowed his head and let his silky black hair fall into his face as his words trailed off.

"Just try being with me for awhile. We don't have to bond as Draco and Harry have if you don't want to, not right away at least," Alex turned Severus around so that they were eye to eye, "we can just get to know each other."

Onyx eyes melted into green for a short time, searching for the honesty and sincerity needed to make a commitment like this. When Severus finally blinked he slowly wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and brought their lips together.

Immediately he was swallowed in a burning passion, rising up and consuming rational thought. He felt hands running the length of his body and lifting him up to press harder against Alex. He remembered at some point that he didn't have a shirt on, but it didn't seem to really matter.

When Alexander broke the kiss to start nipping and biting his way down the pale throat presented him Severus seemed to find words, "We should go say hello to Draco and Potter, they will want to know what we did and Draco will want to speak with me before I…"

He was cut off by a sharp bit to the shoulder and yelped before moaning slightly at the sensation of a tongue soothing the mark.

Alex spoke, his words muffled by skin, "They know that if neither of us appears for awhile, we are together."

"What? They know about…"

"Us? Yes, I asked for your hand in a way from Draco before I pursued you. Thought I should clear it with him first."

Alexander was still trailing kisses over every inch of exposed flesh within his reach and Severus was fast loosing the ability to think, "how bloody romantic… asking for my hand… of all the bloody…"

But that was the last thing either of them were able to say as Alexander pushed his catch back towards the bed. The candle light danced on the walls and the cool night air blew the curtains, but no one noticed as little moans and breathy sighs floated out the doors onto the balcony and were swallowed by the night.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry and Draco were sitting on the love seat in their room, deciding to spend the night in each others presence and leave Alexander and Severus to their own devices… or to each other.

Harry was reading some type of magical theory book on potions which Draco found highly suspect, but he chose to say nothing on the subject. Instead he read his own book, some type of muggle fiction mystery novel. After Harry's fifth bought of staring off into space and sighing before returning to his book, it seemed that an intervention was necessary.

"What is the matter, love?" Draco placed his book on the floor, turning to target his attention on the emerald eyes in front of him.

Harry set his book down also, but seemed to find the fire a more suitable place for his gaze to linger, "I had a dream last night." His voice sounded strained, as if he was admitting a fault.

Draco prepared for the worst as he almost whispered, "What was it about?"

"I was in the same house we were in last night and you were there just like what really happened. Except I came in during the fight, not before, and you told me to go get her. You said she was upstairs and I needed to go save her while you fought off the remaining death eaters with the others."

Harry was still looking into the fire as he spoke, "I thought you were talking about Hermione so I said I had seen her go off in another direction, not up the stairs. But you looked at me like I had lost my mine and screamed for me to go grab the… the baby."

Harry saw Draco's fist tighten and unclench as he spoke the last words. He knew this was a sore topic, but he had to tell Draco about the dream.

Harry continued in a rushed pace, "I ran up the stairs and down a hallway and I came to a door. There was a crib in the corner and in it was a little girl who was crying. I picked her up and held her until she shushed and when I held her up to the light, she had…" Harry faltered, "…she had hair just like yours, and eyes just like mine."

Harry was shaking a little, "she was ours, I know she was… she was our baby."

Draco was wringing his hands slightly, but stopped when Harry looked up at him. He had a pitying look on his face as he spoke, "Harry you know we can't have…"

"I know!" Harry yelled, cutting Draco off.

"I know." He repeated it in a whisper.

It looked like Harry was close to tears, "I know we can't have children and that I'm acting like a bloody woman over the whole thing, but I always wanted a family…"

Draco got down off the sofa and knelt in front of Harry taking his slightly darker hands in his own pale ones.

"I'm sorry that I took that away from you. I was selfish and concerned with how much I wanted…" Harry looked like he might cut in, but Draco kept going, "No, it's true. I knew that you wanted a family and that I couldn't provide that, but I wanted you anyway. I was willing to sacrifice your desire because I thought I could love you enough, to make you happy enough, to forget about children."

"But I'm happy here with you." Harry said it with conviction, with desperation to prove to Draco that his desire for a family didn't cancel his desire to have the love they shared.

In a twisted way, Harry was conscience of the fact that the reason he was longing for a family so badly was because he _was_ so happy and in love with Draco. He doubted he, or anyone, would long for children in a loveless marriage.

For the longest time they sat like that, gripping their hands together, deep in thought. Finally Harry got up and pulled Draco to his feet leading him to the bed. He figured he was recovered enough to make love and he knew that he and Draco both needed this.

Harry had only topped a few times. It was always enjoyable, but it just seemed to work best, as Draco predicted, if the blond topped. But, tonight Harry would be leading and it would not be rough or fast like they both often liked. Tonight was about reassurance.

Every kiss was a supplication and acceptance, every touch was an apology. Harry was apologizing for the desires he couldn't control. Draco was apologizing for the desires he couldn't fulfill. Whispered words were heard and hushed with kisses. Hands and fingers sought to caress away the pain.

As Harry settled himself inside Draco he brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into the vampires face. Silver eyes opened, reflecting the soft candle light.

"I love you Harry."

Harry watched as a tear ran its path down a pale cheek. For the first time since they had been together, since they had bonded, the words sounded like regret for a weakness, like a curse on the beautiful lips that were speaking them.

"I love you too much."

Draco looked away after he whispered those words, unable to meet Harry's eyes even as he lifted his hips to meet every thrust. As Harry showered the pale skin beneath him with kisses he tried to think of a world without Draco. He tried to think of a wife and a house and the sound of children's laughter. But, even as the image came into view it faded away and Harry opened his eyes to a sight even more entrancing.

Draco had his head thrown back, his silky hair spread out on the pillow beneath him, his lips parted and his eyes closed in concentration. This was what Harry had chosen; he could not have children. Draco was a vampire, they were both immortal, and they were both male. It was not in the fates for them to be parents, but they could be happy. All it took was a little more looking forward and a little less glancing back.

Harry arched his back as he thrust forward again and Draco's grip on his arms and shoulders got even tighter. They were both incoherent and although Draco couldn't sweat anymore Harry could feel the moisture beading on his skin.

With one more deep stroke, the wave broke and came crashing down on both of them. Harry knew, in that moment, there was no place he would rather be. He barely heard Draco cry out his name before his arms gave out and he crashed on top of the body beneath him.

Harry could feel hands roaming his back as he faded back into awareness and he looked down into molten silver eyes.

"I love you too." As his lips formed the words he could feel them in his heart and knew they were born of truth.

As they lay there in each others arms, a sense of calm stole over the pair. Calm that they were in this together, calm that they were in love and loved in return, and calm that no matter what old bitterness and doubts crept up that they could see it through.

"You ready to give it a go again?" Draco smirked up at his _sang_ _offrande_.

Harry smirked, "Oh Baby am I ever…"

Draco laughed as he rolled Harry over and under him; heartened as he saw his smile mirrored on Harry's face


	18. Act Like its all Ok

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Act Like It's All Ok… And It Will Be

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

It was a few weeks after the rescue mission, as Draco liked to call it, and life was smooth again. The days were getting longer, but Draco and Harry used their nights to their advantage; they went out into town sometimes, read in the library, or just stayed in bed. Harry dragged Draco into the kitchen some nights and taught him how to cook, something that Draco had always relied on house elves for.

Although, right now, the entire house hold relied on just one; Keepy, who cooked the meals and did some mild house hold chores. Harry hadn't insisted on him being freed, but he had started giving him little trinkets and had demanded that Draco start being more polite to Keepy, even though he really wasn't overly harsh with him now.

"A little 'please' and 'thank you' here and there never killed anyone," Harry had protested one night.

Draco had tried to plead, "Harry, it's a house elf…"

"And it has feelings just like you and me!" Harry crossed his arms and sighed.

That was the end of that argument.

Tonight, though, there would be no cooking or reading for them because Hermione and Ron were coming over by portkey. Draco refused to be connected to the Ministry floo network so they opted for an illegal portkey… who was going to find out? thought Harry.

Harry was excited about seeing his friends and just being in their company for more than a few minutes since the winter, the rescue mission aside. He could tell Draco wasn't as pleased about making conversation with the other 2/3 of the trio, but he was putting up a somewhat valiant front of enthusiasm for Harry.

Of course Harry was reading right through said front. But if Draco was making just the tiniest effort so Harry could see his friends more, then Harry was grateful. He was pretty sure that Ron was getting a lecture right now from Hermione about manners and putting aside petty differences. Harry smiled to himself, thinking about it. Ron and Draco, while moving away from open hostility in the last few months before Draco disappeared, had not yet managed perfect civility.

He looked up at the clock on the wall and jumped up. It was almost time for them to be here and Harry was going to wait for them in the foyer where they would appear.

Harry called up the stairs, "Draco, it's almost time for them to arrive!"

He thought he heard a rather sarcastic "yippee" filter down to him from above but he was too excited to care.

"Oh, come on! You want to be here to great your guests… it's _only proper manners, _after all." Harry snickered to himself as Draco appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Are you insulting my manners Potter?" Draco glanced down at Harry to fix him with a cool stare and then glanced off at the mirror to his left as though he found it more interesting.

"No, I would never insult your manners Malfoy," Harry said in a mock shocked and hurt tone, "… more your upbringing as a whole."

Harry gasped as he felt magic wrap around his body, lifting him up off the bottom step and into the air. He floated up to the top of the stairs where he came to land softly, on his own two feet again, in front of Draco.

"I think we could argue all night about whom exactly between the two of us had the worst upbringing… ummm?" Draco smiled a slight smile… the one that Harry had come to know as his "all in jest" smile.

"But why argue when we could be doing so many other _fun_ things?"

"Indeed," Harry wriggled his eyebrows as he said it.

Draco dropped his hand on to Harry's shoulder halfway to his face, assumingly to cup his cheek.

He said in a somewhat exasperated tone, "Don't DO that! You know it puts me completely out of the mood… it looks abominably cheesy."

"Exactly…" said Harry as he picked Draco's hand up off his shoulder and tugged him so that their bodies met.

Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to Draco's. The shorter of the two by only a little, Harry still managed to dominate a kiss when he wanted to. As Draco swept his tongue into Harry mouth and back out teasingly, the brunette ran his hands from Draco's soft blond hair to his hips and then around to his ass which he grabbed enough of to shove Draco even closer to him. This elicited a moan from the blond that was soon interrupted…

"At least we know that he isn't molesting Harry or hurting him, I think if anyone needs saving… its poor Malfoy." Ron was a little red around the ears, but still smiling slyly.

"Yes, Ron, very astute, really… Hello, Harry." Hermione cleared he throat and waved from the bottom of the stairs.

Harry turned a little pink, but still managed to bound down the stairs and give his two best friends killer hugs.

"Alright there, mate," said Ron.

"I missed you Har… urumphh… not so tight," Hermione gasped.

"Oh, sorry, 'Mione," Harry smiled sheepishly, "I just missed you guys like crazy!"

Draco had now walked down the steps at a more leisurely, not to mention graceful, pace and stood beside Harry.

He nodded his head and held out his hand, "Weasley, Gran… Mrs. Weasley."

Ron shook his hand, record for the shortest handshake in history, and Hermione took his hand also, although she added words, "It is nice to see you again Draco and you can call me Hermione now, I'm no longer a Granger and I have a feeling Ron will always just be Weasley."

Draco nodded and offered a little smile to Hermione's perpetual one, although for a second something flashed in his eyes. He was surprised at something, but not in a negative way, then as soon as it was there it was gone.

"You guys want to go to the library? That's where we spend most of our time if we are home." Harry talked about the house as he led a rather excited Hermione to Draco's well stocked library. Draco and Ron followed; both absolutely fine with letting Hermione and Harry do all the talking in this little get together.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Hermione had immediately gone to look at some very old volumes in a corner. Draco knew that there were books in here that even the Hogwarts library wouldn't carry, or wouldn't dare give to younger students to read.

It was warm in the room and the candle light plus the fire light gave a bright enough glow to read from. Ron and Harry had been talking about everything and nothing for about 10 minutes when Hermione came back holding a thick, black, and leather bound book.

Draco had been staring off into space, answering a question when Harry or, shocker of all shockers, Ron had asked his opinion of something; no doubt he was extending his barriers by being civil to Draco on strict orders from his wife. Draco had been wondering when the Weasley's were going to share the news they were hiding for the moment. He had known from the moment he had gotten close to Hermione tonight.

"Draco?" Hermione looked a little abashed, but none the less continued with her question, "Could I take the book with me? I would like to read it thoroughly and I promise to bring it back."

Draco stared at her for a minute. If he let her take his book then she would have to bring it back and that would mean they would come back to the manor sometime in the foreseeable future. And, if she kept barrowing books she would be in and out of here all the time like it was a public library.

On the other hand, letting Gran…_Hermione_ borrow the book would be like, well, like him being friendly toward her. At least Harry would take it that way, and that would make Harry happy. And what made Harry happy… well, made Draco happy.

"Yes, you may borrow that book." Draco smiled at her, or at least he hope it looked like a smile and not a barring of his teeth.

Hermione's answering radiant grin and Harry's approving look was all he needed to know he had made the right decision. She sat on the floor in front of Ron's arm chair, obviously quite content to perch on the plush carpet.

"Hermione, you can't sit on the floor!" Ron stood up as if to lift her off the carpet.

Hermione looked up at him in surprise, "why not?!"

"Because," snapped Ron, "people who are pre…" He stopped mid sentence and looked over at Harry and Draco.

Hermione also glanced their way and Draco thought this a wonderful time to chime in, "Yes, I had wondered when you would be announcing the news."

Ron sat down as Hermione looked shrewdly at Draco and whispered, "How did you know?"

"You are far enough along and I was close enough to you for the first time in relative silence, that I could hear it."

Draco smiled, "as a vampire I have excellent hearing and you had two heart beats tonight."

The blond cocked his head as relative silence fell on the stunned group, "you still do."

Hermione giggled in a flustered, astounded, uncharacteristic way and then her face got serious, "that is, uh, highly disturbing, but I know you wouldn't harm me or anything, but still… yes, weird."

Draco shrugged.

Harry spoke up, "so you guys are going to have a baby? Is that where all of this is going?"

"Yeah, mate," said Ron, "we are going to be parents, scary as it is."

Harry turned to Draco, "would I be able to hear the heart beat too?"

Draco thought about it for a second, "Not as well as I can, but the exchange will have heighten some of your senses. I think if you put your ear to her stomach you could hear the baby."

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione, who motioned him over with a grin. He sat beside her and she leaned back into the front of the chair so that her stomach was stretched out more. Harry couldn't see any difference; she mustn't have been that far along, maybe a little bump if he really looked for it. He leaned over and pressed his ear lightly to Monies' belly and waited.

At first he just heard a lot of weird noises, but then he started to pick them apart. Harry's eyes widened as he distinctly heard a thump, thump, thump, thump. He picked his head up with a smile on his face.

"Wow! You are going to have a baby!"

Hermione laughed, "needed confirmation, did you?"

"How far along are you?" Draco had asked the question.

Hermione looked stunned for a moment as if wondering why Draco cared, but then smiled, "I think about 6 weeks."

"We go to the healer this week." Ron was looking at Draco as if having a conversation with him was getting more and more normal, "I think there is a spell that will let us see the baby, or whatever it looks like right now."

"Oh, my mother once said something about that. I think she was talking about the fact that I had once been the size of her fist, the first time she saw me through that spell. She said I never quit growing."

To everyone's surprise, maybe even their own, Draco and Ron then launched into a very big and animated conversation about stories they had heard from their mothers and pureblood birthing and all other sorts of weird customs that Harry and Hermione decided to just hang up on.

"So, how do you feel?" Harry looked at Hermione as if to search out any signs that she was under the weather.

"I feel fine," she insisted, "I'm glad though that I didn't know I was pregnant when we got held hostage. I mean they never were really ruff with us, but I would have been scared to death."

"I mean, it is easy, in the first few months, to miscarry…" Hermione grimaced then smiled, "but, if Ron keeps trying to do everything for me and asks me if I'm ok every minute of the day, I will hex him!"

Harry laughed, he could tell that Hermione was excited, but, rightly, a little worried, "Everything is going to be fine, 'Mione. You are so strong and brave, I'm sure you will be a tough, and beautiful, if I might add, pregnant woman… as well as a great mum."

To Harry's surprise and initial horror he saw tears form in Hermione's chocolate brown eyes.

But, Hermione just smiled and laughed again, "thank you Harry that means a lot to me. Sorry," she wiped her eyes, "stupid hormones."

Harry just smiled and looked at her belly again. He was so happy for his friends; they deserved to be happy and they would make awesome parents. But, still, the ugly head of jealousy threatened to rear… Harry just stomped it down. He was not going to ruin this happy occasion for his friends.

"So, is Snape still staying here enjoying his godson's company?" Hermione glanced around as if the potions master would sweep into the doorway like he used to at school.

Harry smiled and sniggered a little at the question.

"What?" Hermione's eyes got thinner and she got that tale-tale shrewd look about her.

Harry just chuckled again forgetting that Hermione and Ron wouldn't know about the change in arrangements over the last few weeks. Oh, this was going to be a fun story to tell; he might even embellish a little if he felt like it, Harry thought to himself.

"Snape left a few weeks ago to go live with Alexander in Alex's estate. They seemed to think they would enjoy more privacy there, but promised to visit again soon."

"More privacy," Harry could almost see his best friends mind working, "what would they need more… oh."

Harry laughed at the shocked look on Hermione's face, "well, oh, that's interesting."

Hermione looked down at her belly again, almost unconsciously, "if anyone deserves that, it is Snape." She looked back up at Harry, "Is Alexander a nice guy?"

"Well, he's a vampire, but yes he is a very nice guy. He was the red head that helped rescue you two and he is Draco Sire, as in he made him." Harry looked over at the blond who was still talking to Ron, only now about Wizard's Chess.

"I remember him, he did seem protective of Snape when we were in the house, I didn't really notice it then, but looking back…" Hermione trailed off and then laughed a little while looking into the fire.

"You know, if someone had asked me 6th year to name the three people in the school that I thought were the farthest from gay, ever… it would have been you, Draco Malfoy, and Professor Snape… and Ron somewhere in there."

"Yeah, my answer would have probably been the same," said Harry.

They both shared a laugh at the thought and the conversation flowed for a few more hours until Hermione could barely hold her head up and Ron insisted on getting her to bed. Harry hugged his two friend's goodbye before they left.

As Hermione leaned up and pressed a kiss to his cheek he realized, not for the fist time since he had met them, how lucky he was to have them in his life. Ron and Hermione had stuck by his side always. Helping, guiding, driving, and even protecting him when they could; he had never felt a bond as strong as the one they shared… they were his family.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Sorry these chapters are few and far between. I am NOT abandoning this story, but I have 17 hours of class and I work 30 hours a week and then homework is a big issue, so writing for the pleasure of it gets knocked down the priority list.

But, I will finish in due time, just put me on your update list and look for the email. Thank you to all those who have stuck with me and who review and continue to read! I love you all.

Oh, and, for those of you who wish to know. It is possible to hear the baby's heartbeat after around the 2 month mark. But, you would need a sonogram machine to hear it if you aren't a vampire or consort… hahaha.

Ash


	19. Best of Intentions

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Best of Intentions**

To Adam, who inspires me to write, but not to go to the gym, and who reminds me that I would rather be fat and happy then eat peas out of a can… yuck! You make me happy… but not in that way… I know exactly what you thought when you read that… you are so twisted… it's why I love you… haha…

And onto the story…

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

"Sev, what do you do down here?" Alex stepped into the potions lab that used to be his basement.

He glanced around at the dank and damp space before his eyes fell on the wonder in the center of the room. Severus Snape stood looking down at a book and then over to a cauldron he was stirring, glittering black eyes darting back and forth from page to potion. His brow was furrowed in concentration and Alex wondered how, even after seeing him day in and day out for the past few weeks, the man could still take his breath away.

"It's not that I begrudge you your time alone or your devotion to the... what was it? Subtle and exact art of potion making? But you have been down here for _four_ hours." Alexander strode over to the work bench to look over his lovely consorts shoulder.

"If you must know," came the drawling voice that Alexander had so come to love, "I am working on a pregnancy potion for men… and it is an extremely rare and difficult mix of ingredients."

Alex had gone very still, looking at the book below him. Sure enough, his little sang offernde was working in mixing an anatomy changing potion with a conception potion. Looking hesitant and some what nauseous at the picture in the book of a man, his belly swollen with child, he asked "What does it do, or I mean, how does it, um, work?"

"Well, basically I have modified the anatomy potion so that it only gives the man who takes it a woman's reproductive system. He gains a uterus, ovaries, and his sperm becomes eggs with his DNA inside. He still looks like a man though, but we must give the baby somewhere to go. Next, the conception potion will take the sperm of the other partner and once ejaculated into the body it will fuse it with the egg and a few months later… a child. The pregnancy will have to be monitored of course and the birth will be a caesarian section, but it has been done before, however rare and dangerous it may be."

Severus frowned, "The only problem I've run up against is the fact that vampires are, well, dead. They are magical creatures in that magic, through the blood of the living, sustains their body's and allows them to exude the illusion of life, but I'm not sure if they can procreate or if their sperm is sterile."

Alex shook himself even as he tried to think past the thoughts whirling about in his brain, "Uh, Sev, you know I do love you, care about you, and Merlin knows eternity can get a little boring, but, I mean... I never really thought about being a parent, not even when I was alive," Alex watched his elegance fly out of the window, "and...well... I mean... do you really want to have, that is to say, I'm not sure…"

He stopped when Severus turned around with a shocked look on his face, "Who said anything about us having children?"

Alex gestured frantically to the work bench and the potion. If he had still been alive he might have been hyper-ventilating.

Snape looked from the potion to Alex and back again before giving a little laugh, "Calm yourself, Alexander. I am doing this for Harry and Draco, not for us. Not that I don't think we could raise a child, it's just that I'm old and I've never really been the nurturing type. Draco was as close as I ever got to seeing any child as my own to protect and raise and love."

Alexander looked visibly relieved as he stepped back over to look at the books and things on the table, he also gave a shaky laugh, "I love you Sev, but I'm not really the parental type either, mentoring Draco as a vampire, bringing him into our world, that was about as far as it goes. You gave me a fright when you started talking about male pregnancy."

Sev laughed again, deep and rich, and Alex loved every minute of the beautiful sound. "No, no, this is defiantly for Draco and Harry. Harry wants a child so badly, I know he does, and Draco wants that for him, but neither of them know that it might be possible for that dream to come true."

"If you can give that to them, that would be wonderful." Alex took Sev's hand in his and kissed the tips of his fingers while he spoke, "Aren't you being thoughtful."

His bonded scowled and ripped his hand away to hit him as the vampire laughed, "I am simply trying to help my godson, I am a helpful person, not a thoughtful one. Being thoughtful is for Gryffindors."

Snape was still muttering under his breath when Alex left him to go read in his own library.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Snape had been so excited when he had come through Draco's floo connection. Of course to look at him you wouldn't guess any emotion except apathy, but his eyes gave him away to his Godson; they were sparkling with contained joy and a little bit of self-congratulations.

Snape had told Draco everything, explained the process fully. Harry would take the potion and after a 3 day period of minor pain and adjustment, similar to a woman's menstrual pains, could then have sex with Draco and become pregnant.

He would then have the normal pregnancy of any other witch being carefully monitored until the birth which would be a c-section, preformed shortly after the labor pains took effect. It would not be painless or easy, but it would work. Another potion, taken a week after labor, would turn Harry's body back to normal. The only thing the potion would change anyway was the internal organs, not the external ones.

Snape had been quite pleased with himself until he had glanced at his Godson, staring pensively into the fire with a guarded look on his face.

Draco looked over at his Godfather, "I appreciate what you're doing. If I know you, you have already brewed the potion, done all the extensive research, looked at all the possible outcomes, and I trust you. But..." Draco looked away from Snape back towards the fire. "...I would appreciate you not telling any of this to Harry."

Snape was sure he had misunderstood Draco, but the blond simply set his glass down on one of the coffee table and looked down at his feet taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean that you don't want Harry to know?" Snape gave an astonished look toward his godson.

"Just what I said," Draco had turned and was walking to the door in an attempt to exit the drawing room and the conversation.

Snape had just spent the better part of an hour explaining everything to Draco and the vampire had just told him to basically take all his research and shove it… _and_ not to tell Harry.

As Draco reached the door Severus came to a crashing realization, "You knew."

Those two words formed into more of an accusation then a question.

Draco came to a halt right in front of the closed double doors and looked up as if in defeat. "Of course I knew," he whispered.

Draco ran a shaky hand through his immaculate hair. "I did all the research when I knew Harry wanted children, even before he had decided to be with me. I learned from the best didn't I?"

Draco shot a look over his shoulder at his godfather, "you taught me everything I know. It didn't take me very long to know that it was possible, to know it had been done even if extremely rare."

"But you also discovered the risks," Snape spoke softly, absorbing Draco's dilemma.

"I knew there were any number of ways it could go wrong and that if I told Harry, he wouldn't care. He would move forward without thinking because he wants it that bad. But... I -... I don't want to lose him."

Snape tried not to sound judgmental, "so you will rob him of his hearts desire to fulfill your own."

Draco bristled, "I will not lose him! We will live for a long time, he can watch over the Weasley lineage for generations if he so wishes, but I will NOT lose him!"

With that he turned back around to open the doors and leave. But upon throwing them open to a supposedly empty hallway, Draco came face to face with his very, very angry consort.

Harry's green eyes were alive with sparking accusation, "So all this time you didn't feel bad because we couldn't have children!" Harry gestured into the air randomly as if the motion would make him feel better, "You felt bad because you knew we _could_ have children and you were too busy being selfish to tell me!"

Draco ran his fingers through his hair again, a good sign that he was beyond normal emotion levels as there were not many things that made him forget not to rumple his hair, "I love you too much, I kept trying to tell you what losing you would do to me."

Draco made as if to reach out to Harry but then thought better, "We could lose the baby and you could die, or…"

"No! No. This was a decision that we should have made together. This was an option for us, as in WE!" Harry pointed at Draco, "And you turned it into a lie! You lied to me by staying silent and that is just… just…" Harry made a disgusted noise.

"Harry what part of _you could die_ don't you understand?" Draco was now yelling also to match Harry's booming voice, "As in, no baby, no you. As in, this is a very risky and rare thing to try to do and even with magic there are risks, not to mention that no one has ever tried this with a vampire as one of the parents…"

Harry cut in still yelling even though they were a few feet apart, "What part of _I want a family _didn't you understand? It's important to me. I was trying to deal with going without, with maybe helping Hermione and Ron with their children, but now that I know I can have it… and to know you were keeping that possibility, that _choice_ from me..."

Harry's voice had evened out somewhere in the middle and now he just sounded defeated, "that hurts so much, Draco."

Draco started, "Harry, you have to under -…"

"No. Don't speak to me. Nothing you say right now is going to make it better."

With that Harry rolled his shoulders, sent Draco one more cutting look before he turned and strode down the hallway toward the back of the house and the back door that led to the garden.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

I know it's short, but I wanted to give you guys something to keep you from thinking I have dropped off the face of the earth. Since Christmas break is finally here and this semester at university is finally over, hopefully I will have some very merry things coming you way… like the end to this story. And maybe another one shot to ring in the New Year.

Thanks for sticking with me… I adore you all!


	20. Maybe Baby

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Maybe Baby**

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry had only been sitting in the garden at the back of the manor for about half an hour when he heard foot falls behind him on the path. It figured that Draco couldn't leave him alone for any longer. If he was here to explain away why he had stayed silent when Harry and he could have already been well on their way to becoming proud fathers, Harry thought, he could just save it.

Twisting his normally handsome features into disgust, Harry glanced over his shoulder to tell Draco to take his sorry arse somewhere else, when he came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Oh, hello professor," Harry tried to make his face conform into a less foreboding arrangement, but only managed a grimace.

"One, Potter, I am no longer your professor. Something that, I'm sure, gives us both great relief; just Snape will do. Two, I'm not here on behalf of Draco, but simply to explain to you this process that your bonded has kept from you."

With these words, Snape arranged himself on the bench beside Harry and began what became a rather long chat about, well, where babies came from. Harry almost found it laughable that he was discussing a modified version of the birds and the bees with _Snape_, but he also realized that this complicated procedure was the answer he had been searching for. Snape was handing him that glimmer of hope he had still managed to keep alive. The one where he would eventually be able to look as pleased and as flushed as Hermione when glancing at her own stomach.

Of course Harry also knew that these strong urges to be maternal were not what was considered 'manly'. Grown men, while looking forward to being a father some day, had no longing to actually carry the child to term and birth it. Men were, after all, not inclined toward maternal thoughts of pregnancy and child rearing.

But, Harry supposed, as Snape moved into the actual birthing process (the description of which made him faintly nauseous), someone who had never had a real home or parents might long to create one; more so then someone who had always had a family.

Harry shook himself out of his thoughts as Snape came to a close, "What about the child?"

The questions surrounding the child were the only lingering worries Harry had left. For even he would not bring a child into this world who did not have a chance of survival. Would the child, for instance, be a vampire or would it be a normal human child? What would the introduction of the magical taint of vampirism mean?

Snape, who had obviously read most of Harry's unspoken questions from his facial expressions, said, "The child would have human tendencies, including aging, the drinking formula, and may even exhibit early magical tendencies, since you and Draco both still carry the magical gene."

Harry nodded and then frowned a little, "what of immortality? Draco and I will live forever. What about our child?"

Snape looked over at Harry, "To the best of my knowledge, or what I can gather from combining what I know of vampires, the child will grow until it chooses to stop aging. Most vampires never age physically beyond the age they were when they were made or changed. But, a vampire child, and remember we are talking about a child born of two full-blooded vampires, will stop growing when they first drink the blood of their father. So the child will grow like any child until, at a certain age he, or she, chooses to drink from Draco or you and end the process."

Harry stared ahead into the rose hedge, "Then that means, that at some point in time, my child will cease to be a baby and become the same age as Draco and I for all eternity."

"Yes," said Snape, also looking ahead into the bushes, "that it the only real long term issue that you both will have to deal with if you make it through the birth."

"If I make it though the birth," Harry echoed in a hollow voice.

"If…" Harry repeated.

The brunette shifted slightly and then spoke again, "Does Draco know all of these risks?"

"Yes," Snape looked over his shoulder, back towards the house, "I have explained all of these things to him."

Harry looked up at Snape, meeting his black onyx eyes for the first time in a long while. He seemed indecisive for a minute and then asked, "What would you do?"

Caught off guard, Snape cast his thoughts around for a moment. What would he do? If he had been younger and the kind of person who wanted a family, like Harry, who had never known the love of a mother and father, he might have considered having children. He thought of Alex and his warm arms… Merlin, he was becoming a sentimental sod!

Snape reached into his pocket and took out a small glass vial. He handed it to Harry, "I can not tell you what to do, Potter. Only you and Draco can solve this issue. But I do hope that for both your sakes, that whatever decision you reach will be the right one."

With those last words, Snape stood and walked back up to the house.

Harry stared down at the glass vial in his hands. This little thing could bring him all the happiness he had dreamed of. The house full of a child's laughter and all the other horribly sappy things he had been dreaming about since he had been old enough to envision these things.

Harry closed his eyes and pictured his parents' faces looking down at him as he lay in his crib. He saw a picture in his minds eye of a little baby boy zooming around on a toy broom laughing and being chased by his father. That was what he wanted, so, so desperately.

Harry continued to stare at the substance swirling in the container he was holding. An idea struck him; here he was, alone, with no one around to stop him if he wanted to down the whole potion. He could take the potion now. He could drink it; wait a few days until it took affect. Then, after feigning anger at Draco those few days he could simply forgive him, and coax him into makeup sex.

Draco wouldn't figure it out until he, Harry, was pregnant with child; his child. Harry glanced up towards the house and the balcony that lead to his and Draco's bedroom. No, it would be their child. If he and Draco were going to have a child, they would do it together, or not at all.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Draco threw another book at the wall; nothing was helping the awful pressure in his chest caused by the uncertain feelings he was experiencing. He could tell that this issue, if you could fit all of this into one word, was going to take time to repair. A lot of time, actually, and patience, and a shit load of begging and pleading for forgiveness. But, what if Harry was so mad that he could never trust Draco again?

He certainly couldn't leave or Draco would die and Harry wasn't that cruel. Harry would also experience pain and tugging sensations the further away from Draco he got and the longer he stayed away, the worse it would get. But, they couldn't very well live together, exist together in a loveless relationship or with distrust, could they? Would Harry turn cold to him? Stop loving him?

Draco had been trying to keep Harry safe. He knew that it was a mistake, that it was wrong. But, he just couldn't stop himself, the pain he felt when he had learned how badly it could go wrong. The complications with conception and the birth, it was so scary.

When Draco had originally discovered the method he had been so happy, so thrilled to have finally found the very thing to make all of Harry's wishes come true. He had been eager to tell him; looking forward to the look on Harry's face when he told him. But then it had all come crashing down. He had read on to discover the issues, the failed attempts, the deaths. Apparently, though not widely known, the Department of Mysteries had been experimenting with male conception for a few years now.

Draco had taken one look at the issues surrounding the process and the smile had evaporated off his face; a vanishing charm wouldn't have been as effective. No way, he decided, would his Harry ever go through that. He wanted so badly to take the chance that everything would go off flawlessly and he and Harry would be proud parents. But, the chance that the outcome would slide in the other direction and Harry, the child, or both would perish in the attempt was to painful to even think about.

It just wasn't worth the risk to Draco. Yes, he and Harry could be fathers together. Raise beautiful children in a loving environment; the loving and nurturing environment he had certainly never had as a child. But it wasn't worth it when he thought about losing Harry, losing one of the only things that truly mattered to him in his life.

But if Draco wouldn't give Harry up and Harry wouldn't give up his dream; that left them at an impasse. The word distrust kept floating through Draco's head as he collapsed on the couch to think, looking around at the bedroom they shared. He would just lay here until Harry returned to talk to him, or yell at him, Draco just prayed that he did one of them, at least that would prove he still cared.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

Harry walked into their bedroom really without a plan in mind. His relationship with Draco wasn't a game or a battle that he could direct or navigate with his strategies or his training. It was something that needed to be approached with caution. He was still stinging from Draco's decision and his apparently coherent and ongoing campaign to keep Harry in the dark.

But, Harry realized, Draco had come to mean a great deal to his overall happiness and the feelings he had towards the blond had come to resemble something Harry knew to be love. He would be devastated if Draco died, and what more, the link between them was binding: death for one, meant death for the other. Maybe not right away, but the pain of living without the other half of ones self is not something one chooses to live with.

Harry was sure that if the roles had been reversed he would have been just as scared and worried about the outcome of the pregnancy. But, the difference between Harry and Draco, was that Harry would have told Draco anyway. It would have been something for both of them to discuss and argue about as a couple; Harry would have made it about them, their fears, their hopes, and their child. But Draco had taken his fear and his desperate need for Harry and turned it into his decision. Harry understood the emotions well, the need to protect and shelter someone you loved, but while understanding Draco's reason was a step, Harry was not one to easily forgive.

This revelation opened up a whole new set of doors, all with issues about their relationship behind them. Both Harry and Draco had been foolish enough to think that love and the ties of their bond would be enough to solidify their relationship. They had both assumed blissful ignorance of the perils facing every couple. Draco had said it wouldn't always be perfect and Harry had agreed, but they were about to find out just how un-perfect it could be.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

I know it's not really long, but I was more concerned with giving you all an update.


	21. What the Future Holds

**Chapter Twenty**

**What the Future Holds**

Harry threw open the doors of their bedroom, zeroing in on Draco standing in the center, pacing the edges of the area rug there.

Harry took a deep breath and removed the little bottle from his robes, holding it up as if to inspect it. Such a little amount of liquid and yet it could have an irreversible affect on his body and on his life. He uncorked and held it up to his nose to smell it and heard a sharp intake of breath from across the room.

"I'm not going to drink it, if that's what you think." Harry looked up at the worry written so plainly across Draco's face, who was apparently so distraught he had lost any semblance at stoicism.

"Besides, if I had decided to drink it against your wishes I wouldn't have done it in front of you, in the hopes that you would fuck me without knowing it and then I'd be pregnant… and you'd have to deal with it. But, no, here I stand with the potion in the bottle instead of in my blood stream and why? Because I want this to be a decision we make as a couple, not one that I take out of your hands and decide for myself."

Harry gestured with his hands from him to Draco, "that's how these crazy things called partnerships work."

Draco narrowed his eyes, "Sarcasm is not necessary."

"Look, Harry, I'm sorry, but have you thought this through? Believe me when I say that I have, a lot, and the genetic makeup of this child has the potential to be so incredibly screwed up. She could be human, or vampire, or immortal...I don't know. How are we going to explain to her that we never die, that she may never die, that she won't ever age past her twenties, that she will watch all her human friends age and die or that at some point she will grow older then her parents and we will have to watch her age and die or any number of very complicated possibilities. Are you thinking about this past the idea of finally having a family? Because believe it or not, there is nothing I want more than a big happy life with you Harry, children or no, but I need to make sure you understand the big complicated picture."

Harry crossed his arms, "Are you done?"

Draco crossed his arms, "for now, yeah."

"I will admit that I haven't thought about all of those things. But, I'm not saying that I'm ready to rush into this decision now that I know it's a possibility. I'm not as irrational as you seem to think. All I want you to understand for now, is that this is something that we need to talk about and be open to, together. You should have never kept it from me."

"I know... it's just that... I know that you love me and that you care for me, but I just don't think you understand the over-powering need to protect that overcomes me when I think of you; it's inside of me all of the time pushing me to shelter you from all possible physical and emotional harm. I can't turn it off, even when I know that what I'm doing maybe isn't the best thing for our relationship." Draco took a step forward towards Harry.

Harry took a step back, his posture still stiff, "you can't keep treating me like this and expect me to just forgive and forget. You need to start showing me that this is a fifty, fifty relationship."

Draco took another forward step, "Look, I'm sorry, a thousand times, just please let me near you, please let me touch you."

Harry sighed and stepped forward, uncrossing his arms, slipping the vial of potion back into this robe pocket as Draco practically leaped across the bedroom.

Draco took in a deep breath, one hand slipping into Harry's, the other sliding around his waist, "I hate it when you get mad at me, especially when it's my fault. I was so afraid that you would leave, give up on us, try to break the bond; I would lose the will to live if you ever left me."

Harry turned his face to nuzzle the side of Draco's neck. "I need you to understand that I'm in this for the long haul, but you have to treat me as an equal, not as something fragile and weak willed."

Draco nodded his head once with a grim, determined look on his face, that soon softened, "Will you come to bed with me now?"

Harry looked up and flashed a half wicked, half exasperated grin, "Are you hungry again?"

Draco let his voice drop to that rich, sultry voice Harry loved so much, "in more ways than one."

Harry laughed and slid off his outer robes, tossing them on a chair, confident that the potion vial in his pocket was shatter proof.

Draco smiled when he saw that Harry had on simple slacks and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He kept insisting that he preferred not to wear full robes, because it felt like wearing a dress.

As the vampire allowed his eyes to roam over the figure in front of him he thought he agreed, at least in the sense that Harry now looked like a yummy school boy. Draco was running his hands through Harry's hair and down his back, the warm scent of his companion filling his head. It would have only taken them a few seconds to make it over to the bed, but Draco decided that could wait. He was usually very skilled at controlling the hunger and the need, but maybe his frazzled nerves had had enough discipline for the night.

Whatever the reason, Draco was suddenly zeroed in on Harry's neck; who, bless him, had left quite a few buttons at the top of his shirt undone. Draco fisted Harry's hair at the base of his head and yanked back and to the side, baring the brunette's throat. With a growl he sunk his fangs into his Sang Offrande's neck and drank deeply, barley noticing Harry's gasp of shock or his scream when Draco's teeth pierced the delicate skin.

Harry couldn't see, he wasn't sure if his eyes were even opened or closed. All he knew was that there were flames consuming his body and lights flashing and popping in his mind. He seemed to have lost control of his limbs, but he still knew he was in Draco's arms and he wasn't afraid.

Confused, a little, and melting with each pull he felt at his neck. He moaned, usually Draco's bites were slow builds; he took his time. But what was usually a slow building pulse of desire was now a crashing, hectic wave of passion and heat. Why was Draco being so aggressive? Harry realized as he finally felt Draco's tongue stroke over his bite to close it, that this new sensation, while more painful, merited some experimenting with.

Harry was about to voice his feelings on the matter when he suddenly realized he couldn't talk, in fact his whole body had gone slack in Draco's arms. He could barely open his eyes, so he tried for a more intimate communication.

_What was that all about, I thought that the bond prevented blood loss?_

_It does, I just got a little impatient and caught you unawares… I think I over taxed you._

_Think?! I can't move!_

_Well, you don't have to move for what I plan on doing the rest of the night…_

Harry didn't appreciate the way his body shivered at the mental images in Draco's mind, he had never really been passive in bed… or incapacitated for that matter. His mental voice was rather sarcastic when he replied to Draco.

_What? I just get to lie on my back and think of England!_

Draco smirked, the bastard_… something like that._

_Draco? _Harry blinked as he felt his clothes being removed. _Getting a little impatient every once in a while wouldn't be so bad._

Draco laughed low in his ear as he removed the rest of their clothing and lay Harry on the bed before joining him.

Harry had regained enough of his senses by then to run a hand through his hair and reach up to run a hand through Draco's hair, who was leaning over him. Draco drew circles on Harry's chest with his finger and looked out from under lashes with a sheepish look.

Harry narrowed his eyes, "what?"

"I'm still hungry."

"What! You just practically ripped my throat out!"

Draco smiled, "don't be melodramatic and pretend that you didn't like it."

The blond lowered his voice, "I could be rough again if you like?" He followed this statement up by digging his nails into Harry's hip.

Draco smiled as Harry's eyes slipped closed and a moan escaped his lips. Merlin, he was delicious and fiery and Draco had him all to himself.

Harry opened his eyes again and Draco saw that he had already won the victory, "I suppose my never ending supply of blood comes in handy since you seem to be so bloody hungry all the time."

"Oh, I promise you'll like it." Draco's face looked almost ferocious for a second and his fangs gleamed in the dull light, "after all, we have yet to cover all the points on the body from which I can drink."

Harry brought Draco down in a deep kiss, "I'm just warning you that if you take too much blood I may not have the energy to get it up."

"I highly doubt that, but I think it's just blood tonight, the bond seems to need reassurance after our fight. That would explain why I'm so hungry."

Harry nodded, but even as his body became eager to see where Draco had in mind to bite, his mind reminded him about his need for sleep. Draco seemed to catch on to his weariness.

"It's ok Harry, just relax, go to sleep if you want."

Harry felt a pair of hands urging him onto his stomach and a pair of lips trailing kisses between his shoulder blades and down his back. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his arse and that familiar sultry pull of his life's essence leaving his body to flow into Draco's. Harry amusedly thought before he drifted off to sleep that he might not be able to sit down tomorrow.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababa**

"There is absolutely nothing in these books that is going to really help us. You know that, I know that, we all know that." Harry tossed the book he was reading onto the couch.

Draco glanced up from that book he was reading, "Patience was never really one of your redeeming qualities was it?"

He lay the book down on his chest that he had been perusing, "You've always been a fight the crowd, run head first into battle kind of person, and it's called a Hero Complex..."

Harry gave him the look, "yes, you used to remind me of it every day, sneering at me because you were the only one who hated my titles even more than I did."

"Just keeping you on your toes, Golden Boy."

Harry laughed, "It's not the same without that venom behind it."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I was quite good at spouting venom. Turns out venom is what you have, when you don't have brains."

Harry smirked, "and that's what I tried to tell you for all those years."

Draco sent a pillow sailing in the direction of Harry's head, who laughed and caught it, "you better have fun now, because when I'm pregnant you won't be able to get rough with me."

Draco looked up startled, "urgh, that's another thing I don't know! What will the baby eat? What will I do if the pregnancy prevents me feeding?"

"Not to be the fa la la and hum de dum person here, but life is a risk; any pregnancy is a risk... why can't you just accept the risk at the cost of being happy!"

Draco threw the book down, "because the cost could be your life!"

Harry scrubbed his face with the palm of his hands, "you keep bringing that up over and over and over..."

Draco clenched his fists, "that's because, unlike my death and its apparent inability to concern you, I will waste away into nothing if you die!"

"Yes, I'll be just fine if you die, I'll just walk off into the sunset thinking oh, well the love of my LIFE is GONE, I think I'll take up knitting!" Harry turned to leave the library fed up after this, their third fight of the night.

"Wait."

Harry halted his movement, his shoulders still hunched a little, he knew he was being a bit sulky and immature... or they were both being immature.

He felt Draco behind him, even though he had been across the room a second ago, "I'm sorry."

Harry listened to Draco's steady breathing in and out and he matched the rhythm, in and out. His shoulders straightened out as Draco stepped up behind him his hands rising to grip Harry's shoulders.

Harry shivered at the sensations that Draco's touch always brought to his body, "you seem to be operating under the assumption that I want you less, care for you less, love you less, than you love me... and it's not true. And it certainly isn't fair to me for you to assume that. I would be devastated if you died, if you left me, and though I wouldn't have the luxury to just die if that happened, I may wish it so."

Harry felt the grip on his shoulders tighten for a minute as Draco digested these words, "I did not know that you had become that... that you had fallen... you told me that you loved me... but Alex always said it was the vampire who felt the bond the most."

"Well, he's right, I can't feel the actual bond like you can, but I know, I feel, tied to you. Like you need my blood, I need your touch. Like you need me, I need you. Why can't you believe that?"

"I believe you." Draco buried his nose in Harry's hair and inhaled his scent, "why can't we stop fighting about this?"

"Because we're both so stubborn."

"You're not giving in are you?"

Harry smiled and turned around in Draco's arms, "no."

Draco dropped his head on his stupid, idiotic, selfless consorts shoulder...

_I can hear you, you know._

_How?_

_You were projecting your thoughts to your stupid, idiotic, selfless consort_. Harry smirked.

_Well, you are. _ Draco reached up and ran his thumb across Harry's lips.

_I'm not going to beg you to let me do this, and I'm not backing down. But, I won't do this without you beside me, without you sure that you're prepared, like I am, to face whatever consequences we must._

Draco leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's, a chaste kiss.

_Ok, if this is what you want then I'm going to hope with all my heart that it's worth the risk._

Draco smiled as Harry wrapped himself tightly around the blond vampire, deepening the kiss in appreciation. Draco moaned as he opened his mouth to Harry's exploring tongue. Merlin, may he never tire of making his partner happy. Draco smiled to himself; he knew even without the bond, at that moment, he would have felt the joy radiating off Harry from miles away.

**ababababababababababababababababababababababababababab**

Isn't absolutely fab… I mean, I'm not being vain, I'm just glad that I'm back! Wonderful readers who have been sticking with me… I love you all!!


	22. Eve's Curse

**Chapter Twenty One**

**Eve's Curse**

Harry stared at the little bottle in his hand.

"Just drink it Potter, I certainly don't have all day to sit here and wait for you to build up your courage... it's like watching grass grow."

Harry, and surprisingly Draco, shot Snape an annoyed look. The positions master just shrugged.

Draco placed his hand on Harry's back. _Harry, you have to drink it._

_I know, I'm just steeling myself for the pain._

_Pain? What?_

_Uh, yeah, this potion is about to rearrange my insides, do you think that making my internal organs mimic a woman's is going to be painless?!_

Draco snapped his head around to look at Snape, snapping out, "it will hurt him?"

"Get used to him being in pain." Snape said it rather nonchalantly, but seemed to balk at least a little when Draco started growling at him.

Alex stepped between Draco and his own consort, "Draco, you know that this pregnancy isn't going to go smoothly, and you have to have the strength and the patience to support Harry."

Harry uncorked the bottle, which effectively brought Darco's attention back to him, and without further thought tipped the contents into his mouth and swallowed. Draco watched in slow motion as Harry swallowed the liquid. He was losing his mind waiting, just waiting for the pain to hit, because the minute it hit Harry, he would feel it.

Snape walked over and took the vial back, waving his wand and checking vital signs, the movement of the potion through the blood stream, and asking Harry questions. Draco just stood motionless. Suddenly Harry gasped and sunk to the floor as he wrapped his arms around his body. Draco was at his side immediately, running his fingers through his hair. He watched as Harry's breathing increased and his teeth set, his eyes closed like he was concentrating on a really difficult spell.

Draco was so confused; he turned to Alex, "why can't I feel the pain? He looks like he's in pain, if it's really bad I should be able to feel it."

Alex stared at Harry in amazement, "unless he's blocking you."

"Blocking me? How can he..."

Draco's head whipped around to Harry, gripping his shoulders he shook him, "don't you dare do that to me Potter! Don't you dare block me from the pain! Look at me! Look at me you fucking idiot!"

Draco knew Harry could hear him screaming at him, after all, he was right in his face. Harry had brought his knees up to his chest, trying to form himself into as small a ball as possible. But he wouldn't respond to Draco at all, he just remained still, that look of determination on his face, not screaming, not crying, not whimpering, just panting and grinding his teeth.

Draco tried shaking Harry again, gripping his shoulders letting his nails dig into the shirt and to the skin beneath. Then, Harry gasped and twitched, and for a brief second Draco felt it. A burning pain settled in the bottom of his stomach, radiating from his lower abdomen out. He gasped once and then quit breathing as the burn traveled to his lower back and his hips started aching.

Then, just as quickly, it ended. Draco realized that he was still on his knees in front of Harry, but that he had let go of the other man's shoulders to grip his own stomach. He wasn't about to give up though, if he had to endure pain like that for the rest of his life he would, as long as Harry was alright.

Draco reached out and griped Harry's chin with his fingers, "look at me Harry, please, try to look at me."

Draco watched as green eyes slowly opened and found his, "you said we were in this together, a partnership, a relationship. You told me to stop protecting you, to trust you. Please don't' shut me out. Let me help you, let me feel it too."

Draco choked as the pain exploded back into his body again, like someone sinking a knife into his gut. He remained as stoic as he could, simply curling up around Harry and talking to him across the bond as they rode the storm together.

**ababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababab**

Severus Snape looked down at the floor, watching his godson wrap himself protectively around Potter.

_I will say that this whole experience, no matter how much I am loath to credit Potter for anything, has made Draco a better person than anything I could have done. I mean, he's actually learning to think about something other than himself. _

Alex linked his fingers through Severus's. _How long will the pain last?_

_It can't be long now. Everything is going as it should, the transformation is working seamlessly, though I doubt it seems like that to Draco and Potter._

_And then..._ Alex wiggled his eyebrows and Snape gave him a withering look.

_Yes, and then, they wait three days and consummate._

_Ha! You said consummate! You're such a Victorian school marm._

_Shut up._

Alex abruptly stopped laughing, though he looked like he might start again at any moment. _Seriously, why do they have to wait three days?_

_Well, I suppose they might not have to, however, the conception potion works the best on the full moon, which is three days from now._

_You really think they are going to be able to go that long?_ Alex turned to leave, pulling Severus along behind him to give the boys some privacy.

_I really don't know._ Severus took one last look behind him at the pair on the floor before he shut the door behind him.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababab**

Harry thought it had been possibly an eternity, however long that was, since he had drank the potion. However, an inspection of the clock from his position on the floor told him that an eternity had actually consisted of a whole thirty minutes. He realized that he had somehow gone from a sitting position to lying on his side and that Draco was curled around him, his arms gently protecting him.

Of course that part came after all the screaming and yelling and shaking. Draco had been right to yell at him all those things he had been yelling at Draco for the past week. But, Harry understood now the need to protect at the cost of your own safety and sanity. When the pain had hit him like a runaway broom, he had no other thought except to keep it from traveling down the bond to Draco.

That had been selfish, not to wish Draco out of pain, but to try and take the choice of sharing the pain away from him. He felt Draco stir behind him.

_Hello, Chosen One... feeling better._

_Fuck you._

Harry felt and heard Draco chuckle as he stretched his body from the ball it had tightened into. As he uncurled he felt the muscles in his abdomen pull and twinge. Harry winced and immediately relaxed them again.

Draco sat up, "are you still hurting? Are you sore? Are you blocking me again?"

Harry rolled onto his back to see Draco looking down at him with a piercing gaze, "No, you twit, I'm not blocking you! My muscles hurt."

"Hot shower, now. That will help you relax."

Harry let Draco help him up and into their bathroom, where clothes were quickly discarded. Harry moaned as the hot spray finally hit his torso and he felt the muscles that had been tight with tension relax and uncoil. He stretched finally, hands raising over his head, wondering if he should feel any different… more feminine maybe. Was he going to start bursting into tears at random moments like Ron said Hermione was doing in his last letter?

Harry felt a hand settle on his stomach as Draco came up to stand behind him. Strong fingers started to work their way through the kinks in this shoulders and back. Harry let his head fall forward, "Draco…"

Draco heard his name on Harry's breath and knew that this was the first of many tests to come on the next few days, "three days Harry."

"Argh," Harry let his head hit the shower wall, "I'm never going to make it that long…"

**abababababababababababababababababababababababababababababababab**

Harry watched the clock ticking over the mantle. He had woken up earlier than Draco tonight and had not been able to sleep. Three days. Three days since his body had under gone some serious gut twisting changes, like poly-juicing your insides.

And now, Harry smiled, now he could have sex. He really was still young and passionate... it was ridiculous the amount of sex he and Draco had on a weekly basis. But, they had managed to resist each other for three whole days and now, with the full moon rising, it was game on the minute Draco woke up.

Harry listened silently to the ticking of the clock and waited to hear the slow and steady breathing that would let him know Draco was waking up. He let his finger tips trail across his stomach, there would be a baby in there soon. That should really freak him out, especially with a muggle upbringing where men couldn't and didn't have children. But, it just didn't, what really bothered him was the idea of some woman carrying his child for nine months. He wanted to experience everything there was to being a parent... he really didn't care if it made him girly.

It seemed that Hermione was super excited about her pregnancy, feeling the baby kick and hiccup. Why shouldn't he get to go through that too? If Draco would just wake up, then they could get with the baby making! As Harry sighed he heard the first shallow breaths escaping from those beautiful lips beside him.

**abababababababababababababababababababababababab**

I'm hoping that everyone caught the whole menstrual crap parallel. The pain that both Harry and Draco thought was so incredibly excruciating was actually just a really severe case of cramps… still painful, I know, but guys are such babies… haha! Review!


	23. Between Us, a Life

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Between Us, a Life**

Chapter 23 of Captivated is here and it's the last one... I wanted, at some point, for this story to go beyond conception and into the birth and what not, but I feel like my Harry Potter days are coming to an end, eclipsed by other fandoms now that I can close the HP chapter of my life with the last book. And, really, once you've met Daniel Radcliff, you can't really go anywhere else as a fangirl... that's the end all, be all. But, really, I watch this show called Supernatural on the CW (I've been watching it since it came on in 2005/6) and I've just now really, really thrown myself head first into the deep waters of that fan community. So, I hope you at least find some closure in Draco and Harry's story in Captivated, please use your imaginations to continue the story... and know that I would have made it a happy ending no matter when it ended. If you, as an author, would like to continue it in a story of your own, just contact me, let me know, you have my blessing, I'll link you from my profile! I hope you all understand... at some point I may start posting my Supernatural stories here also... which are also slash. You guys have all been great for reading and reviewing!!

**abababababababababababababab**

Draco's mind came to alertness before any of his other senses caught up. But he knew one thing, as his lungs took in his first breath of the night… it had been three days. Three very long and torture filled days of endless burning and no fulfillment; how had he managed so long without Harry in the first place? He had gone months without sex, a year almost, during the war. Why had it been so hard to keep his hands off his husband? Draco smiles as his body comes alive, new bonds were like that; they both needed each other with a fire that would cool, but never diminish, as the bond grew stronger and the years wore on.

Draco heard Harry's breath catch as he smiled. So, Harry was awake and very obviously waiting impatiently for Darco to rise.

Darco tightened his grip on the man beside him, "Good Evening. You woke before me?"

Harry ran his fingers through blond hair, "I couldn't sleep."

Draco blinked, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

Now it was Harry's turn to blink, "What d'you mean, why? Because I'm bloody well ready for you to shag me!"

Draco laughed, yawned, and shrugged, "Well, if you insist…"

Harry sat up, punching Draco in the stomach which elicited an annoyed humph from the vampire beside him, "You fucking know what day it is Malfoy! And don't _even_ pretend that you haven't been counting down the seconds to this day just as impatiently as I have!"

Draco chuckled again, "Just teasing you love."

Harry fell back down onto the bed beside Draco who turned so he was lying on his side, propped up on one elbow.

Harry looked up into the face of his vampire lover, his green eyes practically glowing. This time when he spoke he used their more intimate mind connection, _yes, well, I'd rather you fuck me into the mattress._

Draco's hips gave a little involuntary thrust as those dirty words emerged from the pristine mouth of his consort. When Harry really went for something, well… damn!

Draco leaned down, taking Harry's mouth in a rough kiss as he moved his hands up Harry's arms, pinning his hands above his head. Draco skin was still warm to the touch from the small amounts of blood he had been taking from Harry. They were trying to be very careful about how much and how often he drank so it didn't affect the conception, or the birth, of the baby.

Harry's tongue wrestled with Draco's both of them feeling an eagerness that had everything to do with their three day stint of celibacy. Draco growled as Harry's hands tangled in his hair and electricity seemed to jump from the brunette's skin to the blonde's own.

It was always like this when they made love; Draco's touch overwhelming Harry, making him sensitive to every light stroke. Draco's magic wrapping around his body almost like a second caress, whispering along his skin and sizzling his nerve endings until Harry didn't know whether to relax boneless into the bed or to arch his body off of it in passion.

Draco would have called this effect he had on Harry unfair if any of these things had made Harry demurely submissive, but it had not and never would. Harry was always giving Draco everything back that Draco gave to him, meeting him, challenging him, laying in stark supplication beneath Draco, but never submissive, never docile.

In a testament to Draco's latest thoughts, almost as if Harry had chosen that moment to delve into Draco's mind, Harry broke the kiss turning his head as if inviting Draco to bit his neck. Draco didn't think it was such a good idea for him to be taking blood from Harry again so soon, but he bowed his head and began to place long, slow kisses moving down the side of Harry's neck.

This brought Draco's own neck dangerously close to Harry's mouth, which had apparently been his intention all along, before Draco could pull away from Harry, his sexy consort had sunk his teeth into the side of the vampire's neck. Draco gave a surprised yell and then a strangled moan as his whole body went slack on top of Harry's.

Harry disengaged his teeth and soothed the rapidly forming bruise with his tongue. Not that the pain had not already subsided or that the mark would last longer than the hour it took Draco's vampire healing to repair the marred skin.

Draco regained control of his body, the intense pleasure he always felt when Harry got rough with him moving lower to coil in his abdomen. He moved to loom above Harry again, growling softly in the back of his throat.

Harry looked unapologetic and pleased with himself, "I never said that while you were being careful about biting me that I was going to extend the same courtesy to you."

He brought his hand up to smooth a finger over Draco's bottom lip, "plus, I like that little scream you give…"

Draco smiled, "yeah, it sounds a little like the one you give when I do this…"

In a flash Draco had his head bent to Harry's right nipple, flicking his tongue out and over the hardening nub. As predicted Harry gave a little scream of delight that faded into a moan as he arched off the bed into Draco's mouth, searching out this moist heat of his tongue again.

Draco smiled briefly and then started to use his mouth to do other things, moving down Harry's body, trailing slow kisses across his stomach. A stomach, Draco realized, that would soon be swollen with child. As he did every time his thoughts turned this direction Draco got a little light headed and the vision of Harry doubled in front of him. He shook himself trying to think about all the positive things that were going to come out of this pregnancy.

Swallowing heavily Draco looked up to see Harry staring at him exasperated, he felt his bonded presence in his mind, _if you keep thinking like that you're going to faint again._

Draco narrowed his eyes, _I didn't faint last time! I feel asleep!_

Harry smiled, _oh, ok, you fell asleep… standing up, reading the material Snape gave you about the birthing process, in the middle of the night, and you, a vampire, fell asleep?! _

Draco growled low in his throat, _I didn't faint… I panicked… there's a difference._

Harry's laughed was like a soothing breeze in Draco's mind, like warm water lapping at his skin, _yeah, they also have a similarity in that you close your eyes and drop to the floor!_

Draco grimaced, _can we not talk about this?_

Harry reached down to run his fingers through Draco's hair again, _I'm just saying that you need to relax, ok, just think about this moment, with me, ok…_

Draco nodded. Breathing deep, pulling in Harry's strength, his determination and his unwavering faith that it would all work out in the end, Draco steadied his nerve, thinking about what was right about this, instead of what was wrong.

Moving to the bedside table he drew out the bottle of lube they kept there, lavender for relaxation. Dipping in two fingers he rubbed it between his fingers and thumb to warm it up a little before moving between Harry's legs and inserting his fingers to prepare his lover. Harry moaned, thrusting down into Draco's hand and gripped the sheets in his fists.

"Draco, I'm ready now…" Harry's voice was just this side of breathy which made Draco laugh because Harry hated it when his voice got breathy.

Draco crooked a finger and caught Harry's prostate, making the other man arch off the bed and practically shred the sheets, "I just got started Harry, give me a few more minutes. I want this to be special."

Harry growled, "It'll be special no matter what… now, please, now… I need you now!"

Draco lifted Harry who locked his legs around the blond as the vampire pushed into him. Harry was gritting his teeth but relaxing the lower half of his body and Draco was fully sheathed inside him in a few seconds. Giving Harry a minute to recover Draco slowly drew out and thrust back in slowly, drawing out moans from both of them.

Harry reached up to pull Draco down into a kiss, teeth clashing and tongues battling as Draco thrust into Harry again and again, angling to hit the brunette's sweet spot. Draco knew he had struck the target when Harry gasped and dug his nails into Draco's shoulders.

Draco's eyes nearly crossed when Harry squeezed his muscles around him and Draco knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Harry, stroking him to completion. Draco thought that it was ironic that they could have made this last much longer and taken more time if they had been able to have sex the past three days. As it was they were both acting like hyper-sensitive teenagers who couldn't last.

Harry came first, sobbing into Draco's neck, and Draco soon followed thrusting deep into Harry as he rode the storm. They collapsed in a heap, breathing like winded runners, sweaty, but not nearly sated. Draco rolled off of Harry who rolled over onto his stomach.

Draco immediately starts kissing a path down Harry's spine, "Are you ready to go again?"

Harry hummed and laughed a little, "I guess we want to make sure it takes, right?"

Draco licked a bead of sweat from the dip in his lover's back, "Exactly."

Harry groaned as Draco slid back into him, already hard again, and began making shallow thrusts into the welcoming body beneath his. Draco glanced down to watch the muscles move in Harry's back as he arched up into Draco and then thrust against the bed sheets on the down stroke. As he watched he got hungry and, leaning over, he skimmed his fangs over the skin. Harry twitched and hissed as the skin slid open to allow a small amount of blood to the surface.

As Draco began to lick at the wound Harry moaned and thrust up. Draco felt his orgasm nearing again and he knew Harry was close also; he started thrusting deeper and harder until he felt Harry shudder and his muscles clinched around Draco who moaned Harry's name as he succumbed to his second orgasm of the evening.

The night seemed to go on and on as they made love again and again. By the time they both collapsed, boneless against one another it was a few hours away from sunrise. Draco and Harry faced each other, twisted together under the covers.

Harry was the first to speak, "It's going to be ok Draco, I know it is. This baby, and you, and me are going to be a family."

Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, "I hope so. I hope you're right."

Harry yawned, worn out by their sexual escapades, "you'll see."

Draco watched Harry drift into sleep, whispering to him, "I love you, you're so strong and sure of everything. You captivated me."

Harry didn't say anything, just snuggled closer, and Draco glanced down to look at his consort's stomach. Maybe, in there, right now, was the beginning of a child. His and Harry's child, a baby girl if Harry's visions were anything to go by… he was going to spoil her like he spoiled her Daddy.

With this thought Draco closed his eyes to prepare for sleep, secure in the love he felt from Harry, sending his love back over the bond… and between them, safe and cherished, a life found existence.


End file.
